


Sexual Tension at Grimmauld Place

by salton



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salton/pseuds/salton
Summary: A fun and sexy romp primarily involving Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Both the characters and the timeline follows the original works, with some liberties. As the title suggests, things start off at Grimmauld Place following William Weasley and Fleur Delacour wedding and the fall of the Ministry of Magic. The wedding was interrupted by Death Eaters, and the guests scattered. There is a plot of sorts, and the story is still coming together. The characters are kept rather close to the originals, albeit with augmented libidos and lowered inhibitions. There is magic and adventure, and quite a bit of sex. Things start off a bit slow in the early chapters, but with room for plenty of escalation.
Relationships: Harry/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Ron Frustrated Again

**Author's Note:**

> I could write a story about this story. Suffice it to say that I have come and gone in my interest to add chapters. Starting off, I had no idea that I would rack up such a page count, and now it seems a little out of hand. Things start off kinda’ slow, I was just getting my feet wet at the time and want time to build in a bit of plot. Anyway, I am back to work on new material, and improving already-written chapters as I find mistakes or awkward phrasing or just plain gibberish. Finally, just it case it comes up, I originally posted this work a AdultFanFiction. So no, I did not steal it, just a reposting for a larger community.
> 
> Do let me know what you like or dislike. That is really important, especially if it can be constructive. Ideas are not unwelcome, although I pretty much have my game plan set.

The war was on. Shortly after he turned 17, Harry, along with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had chosen to leave their families behind. For his part, Harry was saddest to be leaving Ginny and Ron’s family behind. Even more, he was acutely aware of what his friends were giving up to follow him into danger. 

After intense discussion and weeks of preparation, the question of where to set up their home base remained unanswered. In reality, the group of four were desperately searching for an alternative to the one place they knew they could go, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron had been able to procure a magical tent, but eventually had to agree with the others that it was best to keep as an emergency backup. He didn’t see himself sleeping in close quarters for months in such a small space. Certainly not if he wanted anything more to happen between him and Hermione. 

While it was certainly under observation but Death-Eaters, the wards protecting the ancient abode were formidable and so with some reluctance the four teens found themselves installed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. In any case, it seemed like the least-worst idea of a base for continuing on their mission to destroy the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort.

Upon arriving the team stuck together and made a meticulous sweep of the premises in order to ensure that they were alone. The Order had cleared out weeks ago, the damp and dreary structure was even creepier than usual, having returned to its natural state as some sort of horror film setting.

“Ugh, look at this place!” complained Ron, making absolutely sure that no part of his body accidentally rubbed any of the entryway walls. The entryway from the street was actually on the lower floor, and the group carefully made their way up a set of stairs to the main level.

Hermine watched Ron and shook her head, although she did agree that the number of cobwebs seemed disproportionate to the month that the place had been vacated. “It does seem like several year’s worth of dust has accumulated in just a few weeks. Harry?”

Harry looked around himself then raised his wand, “Lumos domos.” Lights blinked on in the long hallway and in several rooms that branched off. The added light seemed only to give the deep shadows more structure and reach. He was also struck by the feeling that he could only describe as being woken up without getting enough sleep. Shrugging it off, Harry and the group continued their exploration.

Inspection of the various rooms revealed that it had been a long time since the property had received guests or been anything approaching welcoming. The comings and goings of the Order had certainly improved the common areas but apparently no one had wanted to spend the night in any of the grimy dark bedrooms which were almost all piled high with broken furniture and wizard trash.. 

Harry, who had been in high spirits about finding some hidden spaces to explore with Ginny later, was now more preoccupied with brushing cobwebs from his hair and dust from his clothes. Even following the girls from behind on the stairs did little to lighten his mood as the moldy wood creaked loudly, threatening to give way at any moment. 

The inspection tour ended and the dusty and dirty group sat around the kitchen table. It was generally agreed not only were the bedrooms unusable as a whole, but everything above the first floor should be sealed by wards. Harry again could not explain it, but convinced Hermione to help him come up with something strong to isolate that part of the house. Most everything up there seems beyond repair and gave off an impression of a menacing watchfulness. 

The first floor was not much better, but did provide the only passage across the building to the library. Ron figured that he could fix a few of the hallway lights to make the way at least a little safer. Harry and Ginny exchange knowing looks, agreeing that he was definitely score some points with Hermoine.

That left the common areas, with the living room offering the most space to keep their belongings and arrange a sort of sleeping area. The kitchen, probably the most functional room at Grimmauld Place thanks to Mrs. Weesley, was just down the hallway to the left, and a well-apportioned and functional bathroom was on a landing halfway up to the floor above.

The decision to make use of the living room as sleeping space meant that everyone was to be sleeping in the same place for the foreseeable future. There were unspoken thoughts about privacy, and the two couples would miss their making-out sessions and intimacy. However, given the creepy and downright dirty nature of Grimmauld Place, this seemed the best solution. The fact that there were still two death-eaters just outside in the street below, also strongly suggested sticking together would be the safest policy and put everyone more at ease for the moment. It was also easier in this way to post a watch for the night, just in case something else unusual happened or they received a message from The Order again. 

The parlor, with its thick carpeting, fireplace, and ample area for sleeping bags on the floor, was actually rather comfortable. It also had the advantage of two large windows that overlooked the street and offered the perfect vantage point to watch their watchers. After a group effort to rid the room of cobwebs and dust, Ron and Harry had started a fire as the girls occupied themselves with dinner. The two boys worked quietly as they also rearranged some of the furniture including the one couch and several small tables to make more space for longer limbs and bulky blankets and pillows. 

Placing the old couch in the middle of the room had the effect of sectioning the room in two and provided some privacy. This had been Harry's idea, although he hadn't explained the full reason out loud. On the other hand, Ron didn’t seem to object. Despite the divider, he wondered how much he and Ginny could get up to as Ginny could be quite vocal. Maybe a blowjob was not out of the question, he hoped! 

Noises throughout Grimmauld Place made for little sleeping for the first few nights, and left even less opportunity for other activities. Harry occasionally glanced at the stairway to the upper floor and checked the wards both there and in the entryway below. It was on the third night that Ginny, unable to believe that spiders worked so quickly, caught the house elf Kreacher casting dust charms and generally trying to undo as much organization as the group had accomplished. The mystery of the nocturnal noise was solved, but now they had another problem.

Kreacher was obviously useless for cleaning and a more than unwilling servant. However, with precise instructions against any type of attempt at food poisoning, the ancient and hornery elf proved to be of some use beyond going ‘bump’ in the night. Harry, guided by Ron’s stomach and Ginny’s memory of her mother’s recipes, had ordered him to bring back fresh ingredients from stores. The hours spent forbidding any spying or contact with Death-Eaters or any other action to bring harm to any of the group better be worth the effort. Besides getting him out of the way, meals could finally be more than a bare supply of rations. 

It had been Hermione’s idea to also send the elf out to spy on any activities of the Death Eaters in the neighborhood and report back at dawn. The house elf out for the evening on his assigned task, Hermione and Ginny working on an impressive array of dishes for their first real evening meal and hopes of also getting a good night’s sleep. As smells wafted from the kitchen the boys were soon running in holding their stomachs. 

Ron and Harry set the table as the final touches were made to the meal. Hermione had wanted to make her mother’s rosemary chicken and homemade fries as a sort of comfort food to remind her of home. As it turned out, Ginny remembered a similar recipe from home and eagerly teamed with the older girl to produce a worthy feast. It had also been an opportunity to keep her mind distracted from the things that she would like to do to Harry.

It seemed like the two could not get a moment alone to do more than steal a quick kiss. The one time she and Harry had worked up from deep kissing to grinding against each other, her brother had interrupted them. Luckily they had been in the workout room below and she was able to explain her breathlessness to trying a new workout. Needless to say, her own fingers in the bathroom at night were not proving what she needed.

“Ginny, could you go see if there is any wine in the pantry?” Hermione asked. “White would be preferable, but I have no idea of what is on hand. I totally forgot to add it to Kreacher’s order. “

“I’ll help.” Offered Harry, perhaps too quickly, eyeing Ron to check for any suspicion. “I saw some butter beers yesterday that I can grab too.” Happily Ron seemed most interested in the alcohol.

Hermione frowned. “It’s the white that will really bring out the flavor, not some flavored beer from Hogsmead,” complaining to the room in general.

“Then we can have both,” Ron shot over his shoulder, placing napkins and glasses as Harry and Ginny headed off to grab the drinks. “Wine with the food and beer for dessert,” he chimed cheerfully.

As soon as they made it around the corner and into the pantry Harry flew to the shelf to grab the first bottle of white wine he could find. He had already made an inventory of the various spirits and also collected a few beers. That task accomplished in seconds, he turned just as Ginny pressed herself to his body and her lips to his. “I want to so much right now,” she whispered.

“We don’t have long,” Harry whispered back, fingers in her hair pulling her open mouth hard against his own, tongues mingling in a frenzied tangle.

“Right to business then, Mr. Potter,” she announced, sliding her thin hand into his pants.

“Shit, Ginny.” Harry groaned, reaching up under both shirt and bar to roughly squeeze her tit.

“I love feeling how your dick gets hard in my hand.” Ginny continued, holding the shaft with a firm grip as it grew in hardness and length. 

“Merlin, this is driving me crazy! When are we going to be able to sneak away so I can give you a proper fuck.” Harry said abandoning Ginny’s breast and driving his hand below her waistline. Getting inside her underwear, his middle finger wasted no time in fingering her slit and collecting a coat of her juices. “You obviously need the same.”

The pair felt the time ticking away and had already been gone longer than expected. “Quick pull your pants down.” Ginny urged.

“There’s no time, Ginny.” Harry stated, still working his finger inside her.

“Just enough for me to taste the tip and then we can go.” she insisted.

“You are so bad,” Harry said, complying with her request. He quickly unbuttoned the top button of his shorts, and pulled the strap enough so that Ginny could pull his disk partly out of his pants and into her mount. She popped the tip into her mouth and sucked hard, slashing her tongue across the cockhead. “Oh fuck and so good.”

It was at that moment that they could hear footsteps coming closer. Luckily the floors were noisy enough and the distance long enough that they had time to fix their clothing, pick up the bottles and meet HErmione just as she was about to round the corner. “Got em’, ‘Mione,” Harry said with a smile. “Finally.”

“We were a bit worried.” she said, eyeing the couple and noting that they seemed to be more out of breath than normal oenological activities would explain.

“We found the wine right off, but had to hunt around for the beer.” explained Ginny. We would want to disappoint Ron, now would we…”

Finally everything was in order and the couples took their seat. Ron and Hermione on one side of the table and Harry and Ginny on the other. Once the bottle of wine was breached, they immediately dug into their food. Hermione took out her wand and sent a spell flying over to the pots and pans so they could get a head start cleaning so they wouldn't have to bother before going to sleep.

As dinner progressed and conversation mostly avoided serious matters and as everyone tried to keep things light. The food was excellent and as the beer came out no one thought it odd how Ginny kept dropping silverware. Harry certainly enjoyed the attention, and was glad for his loose fitting short as he got up in a state of arousal to grab seconds. 

Ron got up and offered to serve dessert. It was purely in self interest but the gesture was appreciated and another bottle of wine was opened. The mood was relaxed and easy. It was at the moment that the couple across from them had commenced to stuff their faces with dessert that Ginny took the resulting opportunity to stuff her hand down Harry's pants. She was briefly, but pleasantly, surprised that as she did so she collided with Harry's hand as it darted for her own crotch where a deep need had been building all day. Quickly accommodating their crossed arms they were soon stimulating each other within mere feet of Ron and Hermione. 

They quickly stopped their activities; however, as Hermione looked up and noticed they were eating much slower than either she or Ron. 

"Is everything okay,” she worried with wrinkles appearing on her forehead. “Oh, I knew the vanilla taste was going to be a bit too strong. I didn't have all the proper measuring cups and some of the ingredients were well past their expiration," she continued to explain. “Calculating rates of decay and temperature loss from that absolutely ancient oven was bound to result in….

Harry slowly extracted his finger from Ginny's wet folds and Hermione’s voice trailed off as he raised it above the table in a gentle sign of sushing. Ginny looked from his face to his hand appearing like she was ready to drool, "no ‘Mione, it's perfect.” 

Hermione blushed as he continued. “You got the taste just right and I love it." As Harry spoke he dipped his raised finger into the desert then slipped it into his mouth. "Ummm, see, absolutely perfect. You know I would eat whatever you girls put in front of me."

Hermione smiled wider and looked away embarrassed at the attention, "Thanks Harry, I'm glad you like it. Ginny and I worked very hard on it."

"Oh, yeah, I really do appreciate all the effort you put in," Harry said slowly holding a meaningful gaze with Ginny.

Ron, looked up noticing that the tarts had been individual sizes and there were no seconds to be had. "Right, well, if you’re done appreciating but not actually eating, can you give the rest to me," Ron piped up. He had finished his portion some time ago and was looking around hopefully.

"Fine, go ahead," offered Harry, as he handed over his remaining portion. "Ginny and I will share the rest of hers, unless you want to inhale that too while you're at it."

"Don't tempt me, mate," said Ron as both Harry and Ginny watched him dig into the section where Harry has used his wandering finger to scrape away the frosting. "Can you make this tomorrow night too?" Ron asked, swallowing the piece almost whole.

“Yeah, Ginny" interjected Harry, "there is really something good in there, like a secret ingredient or something."

“You know us girls don’t give up our secrets so easily,” quipped Ginny in return.

Silence returned as the quartet quickly finished their meals and drinks. Ginny and exchanged some more meaningful glances while remaining well-behaved. After a long day of cooking Hermione’s eyes began to droop.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll leave the rest of the dishes to you, Hermione announced as she pushed back from her chair and headed up to her room to change. “Sorry to leave the dishes, but if I need to wake up for the watch tonight I better get going.”

"I'm right behind you, 'Mione, " yelled Ron, amazingly shoving the last bit of cake into his mouth and running off up the stairs, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

“Well, either he's really against doing the dishes, or he's still trying to get some action with Hermione," observed Ginny.

"Hmm, that’s actually a tough call, but I think I’ll go with door number two." quipped Harry. "As for you," he added, taking a quick peek around the corner to make sure the others made it up to the bathroom, "what do you care about your brother's motives when you know exactly what we both want?" Ginny’s legs had splayed apart as soon as her brother left the room and Harry's hand was now wriggling back into her pants. 

“Very true,” Ginny purred as she moved to unbutton Harry's pants, mirroring what was being done to her own clothing. "You made me so horny at dinner tonight, you know!" she said, letting her hand explore Harry’s crotch before coming to rest with a firm grip on his shaft..

Harry looked down as Ginny’s hand disappeared inside both his pants and underwear, pushing to the very base of his shaft. "I can feel how horny and wet you are." Harry cooed in pleasure, moving his finger in and out of her hole. “I’ve been hard since the wine selection portion of the evening,” he laughed.

"Ummm, keep doing THAT!” she responded, glad that she was already sitting as her pent-up desires amplified the wave of pleasure from Harry’s nimble fingers. Ginny pulled his meat free of his shorts and underwear then wrapped a hand around the shaft. Now you'll see what I do with the nice big dick next to me." 

"Do you think Ron enjoyed his "special" desert?" Harry said as he watched. 

"The only thing Ron cares about right now is stuffing his face with food and stuffing his dick down Hermione's throat. The question is did it turn you on, Harry?" Ginny teased as she lowered her mouth to Harry's exposed cock, extending her tongue to taste a drop of liquid just escaping the tip.

"Ungh," Harry moaned in pleasure, "watching my best friend put a piece of cake that probably had juice from his own hot sister? Kinda’ nasty and kinda’ hot at the same time...What's not to like about that?" taunted Harry, as he started to buck his hips, and straining to insert another finger in Ginny's quim. 

“Mmm,” mumbled Ginny. “You know that’s kinda’ messed up, right?” She took a brief moment to look Harry in the eye, a smile fixed in place. “Luckily for you I’m so pent up right now it just turns me on even more.”

“That is lucky,” Harry smiled back as Ginny returned to sucking urgently on his dick. "Besides, it is not like Hermione is going to be serving him any of her dessert any time soon. It was the least I could do for him."

Ginny choked a laugh around the shaft in her mouth a second before their mutual masturbation was brought to an abrupt end as Hermione’s voice from upstairs, "Hey, I don’t hear any dishes being washed and I won’t be able to sleep if you start too late! We need to keep to our schedule."

"Shit!" croaked Harry as Ginny pulled off his dick and her warm mouth was replaced by the cool air of the kitchen.

"Shit is right," echoed Ginny, her pussy desperately missing Harry's ministrations. "I was getting close, and now I'm so horny I could explode!"

"Maybe washing dishes will be therapeutic?" sighed Harry licking his fingers to savor the last of Ginny's juices for the night, then reluctantly stuffing his still-raging cock back in his pants.

"Therapeutic, my ass!" mocked Ginny as she buttoned up her pants turning to the dishes still on the table, "Scorgify!"

“That a girl!” Harry mocked.

"Let's just go get ready for bed," as the two trotted off to the living room and commenced to disrobe. With a direct view from the bathroom landing, they seemed to mutually agree to get dressed in opposite corners of the room. Not that it prevented the pair from admiring each other as they quickly dressed.

By the time Ron and Hermione came down Harry and Ginny were already changed into boxers and pajamas. "Hey, the bathroom is free,” Ron spoke, not looking up to make sure he didn’t trip on the steep stairs. 

“Did you two just change in the middle of the living room?" inquired Hermione with a look at the pair.

"Well, ah, the bathroom was occupied,” Harry responded with a smirk. 

“Besides,” she continued with a giggle, ”we knew we could take our time with you and Won-Won upstairs.” Despite his commendable efforts, it was nevertheless evident that her brother was hard underneath his bottoms, apparently left out to dry again by Hermione. His deepening shade of red confirmed.

"Fine," she responded, a little flustered and flushed at the same time. "Let's just get some sleep. There's a ton to do tomorrow, and I need my energy for all the research that needs to be done."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks as Harry shrugged his shoulders and wished everyone a good night before planting a chaste kiss on Ginny's lips.

A sliver of light was all that illuminated the parlor as Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry made themselves ready to go to sleep for the night. It was Ron's turn first on watch tonight and an hour on he found himself surrounded by light snoring which hardly echoed in the heavily carpeted room. Getting up to stretch a bit, Ron stopped to watch Hermione as she slept. He missed kissing her and being able to feel her body next to him as he slept, but there was nothing for it with Harry and his sister in the room he reasoned. 

It had been all he could do not to stare as she emerged from the bathroom in her usual nightie which was little more than a long tee-shirt, and which did nothing to hide her hard nipples beneath. Ron felt his dick twitch to life replaying the scene in his head. 

"Shit, now I've got a hard-on!" Of course there was little that Hermione would have been willing to do about it even if they had had the entire place to themselves. She seemed determined at leaving him in a constant state of arousal when her latest brainwave arrived and sent her flying off to the library. "She might have the sweetest ass at Hogwarts, but at least Pavarti put out." 

Ron snorted to himself, reliving the warm memories of blowjobs passed. Memories of sneaking off to the Room-of-Requirement with an equally horny Parvati Patil were particularly pleasant. He could easily recall the soft glow of the golden brown skin of her back as she crawled onto the bed. Of course she was naked and had her tight ass arched into the air, as she prowled her way over the sheets and closer to him, her eyes fixed between his legs. ‘That fucking month of hers….’ Ron mused. His very distracting trip down memory lane did absolutely nothing to soften his now raging hard-on. Not getting any action for a week will do that to a guy, he grumbled. Having another quick look around the room and shifting his shaft into a more comfortable position Ron came to a now-familiar decision. He would have to take care of himself, as usual, if he were to have any hope of falling asleep later.

Walking first over to the window, on his way back to the bathroom, he parted the curtains slightly letting more light from the streetlamp outside stream into the room. Their ‘friends’ below were in their usual place across the street, and seemed to hold to their standard routine. Ron turned to head up the stairs with another scan of the room. As he turned his eyes were caught by the only light in the room as a thin shaft of lamplight cut from the curtails and across the floor. 

Ron paused, staying his hand from letting the curtains close. The orange-tinted sodium light spread across Harry’s and Ginny’s bodies asleep on the floor. The fire that they had been stoking for the better part of the afternoon had burned down to glowing embers. The cast iron stove continued to radiate heat and the warmth in the room meant that Harry and his sister had kicked their heavy blankets off to the side. Ginny was dressed in long green silk pajamas bottoms and a matching green tank-top. She was turned half-way on her stomach, her legs in a jackknife position, and hugging a second pillow at the level of her stomach. 

Between pushing off the blanket and positioning the pillow, Ginny’s top had bunched up slightly revealing the small of her back. Ron's eyes also took special note that sleeping on her side and hugging the pillow had caused one breast to be almost totally uncovered as it strained against the soft material. Unconsciously humming a little tune of appreciation, he stopped suddenly in realization. "Shit," Ron thought to himself as his dick gave another jolt, "she's my sister for Merlin’s sake! 

Hermione had been more than responsive, at least at first, to his kisses in the bathroom. He could still feel the soft silk fabric of her pajamas and the sound it made as she pressed against him. She had felt his hardness and he thought in her eyes that she wanted more. Then, as soon as his hand began to wander over her firm ass under her waistband, she said that Harry and Ginny were already waiting for them and they shouldn’t do anything in the bathroom.   
If I wasn't so damned horny from Hermione, I wouldn't be getting a boner looking at my own sister." he thought. Although convinced that this was true, Ron was also loath to admit that the creamy skin of his sister’s breast was hard to ignore. 

Turning reluctantly away from his sister's chest, Ron turned again to look out the window at the dark night and the death-eaters below. Perhaps his relief could wait a few more moments to make sure his friends were ‘safe.’ Looking back into the room and more than a few times at his sister, Ron watched as Harry breathed heavily and tossed in his sleep. ’Nightmares again,’ he thought to himself. Harry, pushed again at the covers with his feet and ended up flopping to his back with his legs spread on the carpet. His head was turned to the side but the rest of his body was clearly on display, including what was now moving under his shorts.

"Oh, shit!" Ron muttered, covering his mouth with his hand, to stifle the sound. Harry’s tossing and turning had bunched up his boxer-pajama bottoms to the point where the end of his limp penis now poked out pressed against his leg. Not only that, but it was progressively getting less limp, lifting the material with it and giving Ron a front-row view of his best friend's package. 

Ron and the other fellows in the Gryffindor dormitory had certainly not been strangers to some nighttime masterbating. Some, including Harry and Dean, had even gone so far as to sneak girls into the room and into their curtained beds. Ron remembered how he’d often lie in bed imagining he had the courage to walk over and pull back the curtain and demand that he be allowed to get some sleep. Other times he had been on the brink of trying to sneak a peek. In the end he just ended up staying in his own bed with only his imagination and hand to keep him company. While he had his experiences with other girls, he had never had the courage to explore any of his voyeuristic tendencies. 

Unexpectedly transfixed by his friend’s unintended exhibitionism, Ron took the opportunity to watch as Harry's dick continued to grow, becoming fully engorged with blood and lifting his boxers enough to reveal his ball sack as well. Ron quickly checked that Harry's head was facing Ginny and would not see Ron if he happened to wake up. 

"Not a nightmare, evidently...I wonder what he's dreaming about?" mused Ron. “It better not be my sister,” he thought firmly, summoning up an appropriate amount of righteous protectiveness. Despite this effort, Ron’s mind suddenly flashed an image of Harry's hard dick stuffed into Ginny’s mouth. Tearing his gaze away from Harry, Ron looking again at his sister. Some added light from holding the curtain back revealed her hardened nipples just millimeters from peaking out. The darked and puffy areola were slipping from the edge of her top, and as if his will had commanded it, Ginny moved slightly, recoiling from the added brightness and causing her breast to gain its freedom. Ron had a perfect view of its ample heft. 

Harry's cock was now twitching in an accelerating rhythm with his heartbeat. Ron looked again at both Ginny and Harry's faces to make sure that they could not know he was watching. Ginny's head was still buried in a mess of three pillows that hid her face from him and Harry was still turned away. Ron breathed a sigh of relief and then another one as he took his hand to stroke himself through his shorts. He knew he couldn’t cum but he was not ready to be done ogling his sister's tit and Harry's engorged cock either. His hand made its way into his pants as he gave his meat a good squeeze and a few quick jacks up and down.

Ginny was wide awake, still horny from her unfinished business at dinner, but afraid to peek out from the stack of pillows that she usually slept on the hard floor. She had watched as Ron's legs had crossed the floor and made their way to the window, just outside of her vision, presumably to check on the comings and goings outside, and the constant vigil of the death-eaters. 

A significant amount of time had passed since he had first pulled the curtain back and Ginny could only guess that her brother was watching something. What could be so interesting? If the Death-Eaters were trying to break in, Ron would have sounded the alarm, but he seemed to be staying very still Of course, the added light gave her a better view of Harry's mostly naked body sprawled out in front of her. She knew Ron could see her, but she didn't really care about her brother right now as she fantasized about running her hand down to touch the one part of Harry's body that was still covered. Even as she thought and stared at the place she longed to be so much closer to, she saw Harry's penis twitch beneath his boxers, and start to get hard. "Oh, yes, that's it," she thought, "what are you dreaming about you dirty boy? Maybe about not getting the chance to shoot your load into my mouth after dinner?" she answered her own question.

As it turned out, Ginny and Ron were mesmerized by Harry's growing cock at the same time, though neither realized the other was watching. Ginny was instantly wet as the growing shaft came loose from its confinement and into open view. 

Gazing at the hardening shaft she could hardly stand it and finally risked a little friction between her legs under the auspices of moving to a more comfortable position. "Oh, shit, my boob!" she realized too late as the brief pleasure in her lions had resulted in her tit finally slipping as free from its confinement as Harry's manhood had just done. 

She imagined Ron staring at her disapprovingly in the light from outside and had a minute of panic almost moving again just to cover herself. She realized, however, that if she moved enough to cover her tit, she would have to roll her entire body and would not be able to watch the show Harry's beautiful organ was putting on while he slept. 

Ginny instead concentrated her thoughts on Harry's stiff prick and the thought of her sucking that hard pole. Surprising herself, she imagined further that Ron stood over them jacking off. This new fantasy sent waves of pleasure through her body. "Was it wrong to picture Ron this way?" she wondered, surprised at how hard the thought of her brother’s cock had hit her. "He had to have a nice cock, just like Harry, right? If he wanted to watch while she sucked Harry off in her mouth, then that would be fine with her. Maybe Hermione could watch too and learn a few things about pleasing her man," she decided with a smirk.

With his hand moving steadily up and down on his dick, Ron knew he could not risk standing in place much longer. Certainly the light would wake someone. Try as he might, however, Ron could not stop himself from watching Ginny's tit moving in time with her breathing, and Harry's dick as it twitched and pulsed. 

Ron was surprised and a bit ashamed that Harry's manhood held as much interest for him as his sister’s creamy skin. "It is pretty big though, and if it was Ginny's pussy that was sticking out instead of just her tit, she would certainly have my full attention, he reasoned, giving another satisfying tug on his meat. 

"On the other hand, if Harry's cock was actually inside Ginny's pussy I guess I would shoot my load right here!" he thought lewdly, stroking his cock harder and faster and his thoughts became a blur... 

"And if Hermione and I were fucking and Harry and Ginny were fucking next to us……” he stroked faster …” with their sweet tits swinging back and forth....as Harry and I pounded into the girl’s cunts like fucking animals…." as he grasped his pole harder and faster. 

"And then Ginny could lick Hermione's twat as I fucked her hard and deep, and Harry would have his cock in Hermione's mouth and we'd both blow our loads together into her.....fuck!" 

Without realizing he had gone past the point of no return, Ron was surprised as his cock started pulsing and cum started to shoot into his hand and onto his shorts. He quickly stuffed his still-ejaculating dick into his shorts, let go of the drapes and moved quickly to the hallway and the stairs that would take him to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Ginny couldn't tell the difference between her own pounding heart and the mix of confusing sounds coming from across the room. Both were keeping a fast pace and she could imagine her older brother getting worked up watching her tit hanging lewdly from her shirt. "Maybe he's got his dick in his hand right now and is masturbating while watching me, and maybe he's watching Harry's dick too!" The thought excited her so much she just had to risk a peak. 

Then, just as she had decided to move, Ron gasped lightly and the light in the room dropped away as the curtains fell. Hearing the quick patter of footsteps heading to the stairs she thought "My dirty brother is going to go get off in the bathroom." She smiled to herself, a little disappointed she didn't get a look at his stiffness as well. She also felt a pang of empathy for his continued frustration with Hermione.

Setting those feelings aside and knowing that Ron would be back soon and Ginny had one goal. She had no time to both wake Harry and bring them both to orgasm without waking Hermione, and probably getting caught by her brother. Ginny contented herself with her regained freedom to move. She immediately crawled to within inches of Harry's cock and stared up his boxers at his hairy balls and firm butt. 

She inhaled deeply the smell of his body as she quickly inserted two fingers into her soaking snatch. Oh, how she longed to suck that tempting pole just inches from her face, or lift her body run to run the juicy lips of her cunt over its long hardness. Instead she gained a slight measure of control and only continued to work her box with her hand, as she inserted a third finger. She risked only placing the lightest of kisses on Harry cockhead before taking a final look at her boyfriend and rolling onto her back. She then curved her hand so it ground against her clit as she worked her fingers in and out. "Oh, fuck, that's it right there! Fuck, fuck..fuck..," she chanted in a whisper, imagining Harry's huge member pistoning in and out of her , dragging her pussy lips outward then mashing against her clit as he drove home.

Ginny grew up in a busy household where privately was at a premium and often fleeting. She knew how to get herself off fast. She drew on her considerable experience, holding the image of Harry fucking her firm in her mind while working both her insides and her clit. The picture of her brother again intruded and her face screwed up in an internal scream.

Ginny came hard on her hand, jamming it into her hole one final time with all her strength. Then she was in a cloud of pleasure and contentment that only lifted slowly as she gently removed her fingers and licked at her own juices. Positioning herself back under the covers just as she heard the bathroom door open above her, she closed her eyes for what she knew would be a deep and contented sleep. Then, just before Ron had descended the final stairs, she quickly grabbed her tit and freed it again from her top, making sure it was still in plain view for Ron's pleasure. "He deserves it." she concluded.


	2. Weasley for the Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Setting: #12 Grimmauld Place

The two pairs had taken a week to finish cleaning a few rooms that would aid them in their preparations. Harry and Ginny had worked diligently on the basement for what seemed months but had actually been two afternoons, consulting their “Protection against the Dark Arts” text at every turn. When they had finished, a large corner had been cleared of debris and provisioned with a few wooden dummies against one wall.

Hermione had done a heroic job removing the dust and cobwebs from every conceivable nook in the library. Seeing her in action, Ron had wondered if her cleaning spells weren’t getting to be more powerful than even his mothers!

Ron occupied his time arranging the kitchen, which everyone agreed would suit him well. With the aid of Kreacher, the ancient house-elf, Ron managed to build up an improved stock of food in the cupboard, and also augment their emergency supplies. Unfortunately food was the one thing that magic could not provide them, and they would be hard pressed if their situation changed.

Also during this time, they had received a number of visitors from DA. The reports were not good and disappearances were increasing. In an effort to try to improve safety, Hermione came up with the idea of small charms that could be linked in pairs and could also function as port-keys. The idea was that everyone would have a partner and the charm would serve as a means of signaling that one partner was in trouble. The port-key could immediately bring help.

“That’s brilliant,” remarked Neville on a brief visit to bring new from Hogwarts. 

“My mother used to use talking bunnies as messengers,” remarked Luna, who seemed to be following Neville everywhere these days. 

Hermione accepted the first compliment with grace and simply ignored Luna. “I still need to work out the variable destinations of the port-keys. How to link them to each person and their location.”

Visits from former classmates in DA were necessarily short and soon the team was back to four. 

Near the end of the week, Hermione emerged from the library, to announce that she had found a solution but there was a problem. With the four gathered over a few hastily made sandwiches, she explained. “We can link the port-keys to the bodies themselves.”

“That sounds a bit like blood magic, Hermione,” Ron complained.

“Not quite,” Hermione answered, leaning forward and giving a fine view of her cleavage to the trio across the table. “Or, not exactly. Think of it as ‘skin-magic,’ but with the same idea.”

Ron groaned at the sight of his girlfriend’s chest as Harry also appreciated the view. Not only were the tops of her tit pushed forward but the skin of the sides of her boobs also poked from the vest of her sweater. Ginny simply huffed, “Come on Granger, explain your brilliance so we can get on with it.”

“Oh, right, I thought I had,” she stammered. “Anyway, so we take some live cells, skin would be the easiest, but it could be anything, and bind them to the charm. The only problem is that the sample has to stay alive so we need a physical means of stasis built into the charm.”

Harry tried to avert his gaze and finally managed to form what he considered a coherent thought,”So let’s do that…”

“We can’t do that,” Hermione replied. “Or at least we don’t have anything here to do that. I need the dust from a dragon’s wing spike.” 

“A for effort, D for subtlety.” Ginny whispered in his ear. Then turning back to Hermione, “Then we get some because eventually we are going to need all the help we can get and those charms are part of the solution.”

“We’ll have to go to a potions store,” concluded Harry, turning to Ginny as if to ask if his answer had been any more acceptable. The smile he got in return was all he needed to refocus his attention. “But it’ll have to be somewhere beside Diagon Alley.”

“Agreed.” said Hermione. “Ron, doesn’t your family sometimes buy from out in the countryside?”

“Errr, yes I suppose so.” he answered to her chest.

Hermione flushed as she finally noticed her position and its effect on Ron. “Well, then,” she straightened, “Ginny and I can go and be back in a few hours.”

“You and Ginny!” Ron objected.

“I don’t like the idea of you two going alone,” complained Harry. “I think either Ron or I sould go along.” 

Hermione folded her arms, “We’ve been over this a thousand times, Harry. Everyone of You-Know-Who’s gang is looking for you. Ron is supposed to be locked up in the tower with a horrible disease. Only Ginny and I are supposed to be at Hogwarts this year.”

“But everyone knows you’re not going, and that you’re with Harry,” Ron continued in a worried voice for the two girls.

“Yes, Ronald,” admitted Hermione, “but at least we have a better excuse and won’t be summarily stopped and locked up. Anyway, it’s hardly worth arguing as we’re bringing Harry’s cloak and it's already going to be a tight-fit with the two of us.

There was still some grumbling and worry but, as usual, any argument seemed futile after Hermione made her declaration. After some quick preparation, the boys watched as Ginny and Hermione made ready to depart on the steps just outside the front door. Ron gave Hermione a kiss, “Be careful, ‘Mione.” 

Harry did the same but grabbed Ginny just as she was moving to join Hermione outside. He slipped a tiny vial with a familiar glowing gold liquid into her hand. Ginny's eyes bulged and she recognized the potion. “Harry, where did you get Felix!” 

“Nevermind that, just make sure to come back safely.” he instructed with a final kiss.

The girls were in position and Ginny took Hermione’s hand. With a graceful twirl Hermione guided their Apparation. Back inside they knew it would be several hours before they would return, but still, Ron and Harry took turns watching at the window.

After an eternity Harry could take it no longer, “I’ve got to work off some of this energy or   
I’m going to go crazy. Let’s go downstairs for a workout and training.”

Seeing no sign of the girl’s return, Ron agreed.

\-----(Later in the basement)

"You've got to try, Ron" insisted Harry, as he faced his friend who now seemed even more determined than ever to cross his arm and in doing so tuck his wand further behind his back.

"Harry, have you completely lost it?" spoken Ron, maintaining a normal volume with difficulty. "It's an unforgivable curse! Do you know how much trouble I'd get in?"

"So let me get this straight, you're worried about Hermione or Ginny finding out, but not about being prepared to block it when we're off on our own?" challenged Harry. "Besides, I doubt you'll be able to cast it anyway." 

Ron flushed red at the suggestion that his ability to cast any spell was any less that that of Harry or Hermione, even if he knew both would probably beat him in a duel. To actually have Harry come right out and say it to his face was more than a little shocking. Harry noticing the red marks on Ron's face immediately added "It's only that when I tried to cast it on Bellatrix it didn't really work right and she told me 'I had to mean it.”

"Yeah, I know." responded Ron in an unconvinced voice. "What about Hermione and Ginny?"

"You want one of them to curse me instead of you," teased Harry.

"That's not what I meant! What would Hermione say if she found out what we were getting up to? Somehow I don't think she would approve of her two best friends casting unforgivable curses at each other."

"You know Ron, you shouldn't have given up on Divination so easily, I think you might have had a knack for it."

"And will you stop joking about this Harry, this is serious...."

"Exactly!" countered Harry. "Do you think the Death Eaters are going to be limiting themselves to simple blocking and hexing spells? They are going to be coming at us with all they've got and we've got to be ready. We've got to recognize the spells and be ready for defense. I'm not saying we need to practice the unforgivable curses, but we need to know how to defend against them. I know it's horrible to say, but when Barty Crouch was impersonating Mad Eye and performing all those dark spells in class, I think I learned more about what I was up against than any other year. Of course after just having Lupin the year before, I felt like I was prepared for Dark Magic." 

Harry then turned to look directly at Ron, "But now I don't know. I don't know what my wand did to Voldemort's! I don't know what that magic was that night in the cave when we found the fake Horcrux, and..." Harry's voice catching in his throat, "Dumbledore died. What if I had paid more attention in class and read more. I might have been able to save him without having to come back to the castle." Harry's green eyes turned slightly red at the thought again of the dead headmaster.

"Harry, you know you wouldn't have been able to do anything. Nothing in our books would have been any help against...."

"But don't you see, Ron, that's the point! It's not in the books! We've got to figure this out together if we're going to survive. If Dumbledore trusted Snape so much, why didn't he just take him along on his trips? We know it's precisely because he must not have trusted him completely. But, Ron, I do trust you and Ginny and Hermione. Completely. And I want to do everything I can so that all of us survive."

Ron looked again at Harry, but could not hold his gaze. If he had turned red at the previous suggestion that his wizarding skills were not up to snuff, he was now positively scarlet at Harry's last words. Finally he lifted his eyes and returned Harry's look, "I know you do...and....I trust you too." After Ron had spoken those words, both boys broke their stare and looked at the ground. Then after what seemed like a very long silence Ron finally spoke. "Fine, I'll do it. But it's only to help keep everyone alive."

"You will?" asked Harry, a little surprised and now even a bit worried.

"Yeah, let's just get it over with so we don't get in any trouble, 'kay." hushed Ron.

"OK. Umm, well you know the incantation, I suppose, so there nothing left for it than to just do it," offered Harry in a fading voice.

"Only if you're sure."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just don't do it for that long. And we better cast Muffiliado just in case," suggested Harry, as little beads of perspiration started to break out on his forehead.

"Yeah, good idea." Pulling out his wand that was still partially tucked behind his back and pointing it at the door to the cellar, Ron quickly said "Muffiliato!"

Harry watched as Ron cast the spell, then turned to face his friend, "I'm ready."

Ron turned slowly to face Harry, aware of what he was about to do to his friend. Pointing his wand and seeming not able to make his lips move in order to cast the spell he just stood there.

"Ron...., Ron.....it okay if you want..."

"Crucio!"

Harry's body was suddenly in pain from every direction, yet as he reeled from the sensation he found that he did not fall to the ground. Then as suddenly as it had started it stopped. "OH HARRY! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, are you okay, just tell me that you're not hurt."

"I'm fine, Ron." Although it was as if someone had just given him a sound beating, Harry had been beaten more soundly by Dudley and his mates more than once. "It's like I told you, you have to mean it for it to do any damage. Not really a spell that mates can cast on each other."

Still a little shaky, "Yeah...sure."

"What did it feel like to cast?" inquired Harry.

Ron thought about the question but quickly responded "I guess it was like if I was going to slug you one. I mean, my hand gripped the wand harder and my knuckles burned a little afterward."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I felt like I was getting a good sound beating by Dudley, but I've had worse. Alright, I'm going to try a blocking spell this time."

"Will a blocking spell even work? Nothing will block the Avada Kadavra," questioned Ron.

"I don't know," admitted Harry, not exactly relishing the prospect of experiencing another Cruciatius at Ron's hands. "We can fight against the Imperious curse, so maybe this one can be blocked as well. Well, just have to have a go at it, won't we."

"Have a go...right."

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

Harry's shield charm expanded before him to block the oncoming streak of red that was Ron's curse seeking out Harry's body. As Harry had been prepared for Ron's curse and knew what awaited him if he failed to produce a protective shield, his Protego charm was a strong one. As the two spells meet, Ron's was initially blocked. However, as he held onto the spell Ron could see and feel the defense being breached and after a few seconds Harry had fallen to the floor in pain and he quickly stopped the spell.

"Uungg" grunted Harry, as this time had certainly been more powerful than the last. He wondered if Ron hadn't been harboring some repressed animosity for him based on the effectiveness of his last spell. Maybe he knew more than he was saying about his and Ginny's blossoming relationship. Maybe he had caught him staring at Hermione’s tits?

"OH, NO, Harry, I didn't mean it! I should have stopped, but I wanted to do it right this time," Ron blurted out.

Crawling to his feet Harry considered him for a minute and he tried to shake off the lingering sensations in his arms and legs. "Do it right?" he asked questioningly.

"Well," started Ron, "you know how you taught DA how to think of a happy memory to cast a proper Patronus?" Harry nodded with a slight smile through the pain, remembering how Ron had admitted that he had pictured Hermione with her mouth attached to his dick when he finally succeeded in producing his first corporeal Patronus, and now he couldn't do it any other way. Ron blushed a bit more but otherwise continued on, "I figured it might work in reverse to think of something that would get me really mad and want to hurt someone."

Harry nodded while asking with a straight face "It was certainly more powerful this time, even with my shield. What did you think of? Hermione refusing to swallow?"

"Fuck you!" Ron laughed and snorted through his nose at the same time.

"Actually I thought of Ginny and how Voldemort possessed her with this diary, and how he almost killed her, if you must know. I imagined I would do anything to hurt him the way he hurt her. I guess that did it....sorry," Ron trailed off, a little embarrassed with himself for being so successful with the unforgivable curse.

"It's alright. It's what I wanted, wasn't it. Besides, now we know there is a problem with blocking it. I take it back, you not being able to carry it off, mate," he added with a smile. "And maybe Hermione will swallow...."

Glad to see the smile on Harry's face, "Well, it's not exactly something that I can put on my resume, you know. And for the record I am so fucking frustrated with Hermione right now, you're lucky I didn't think of her and her frigid mouth!"

"She just needs a little push Ron…. or a pull, depending on the angle, “Harry added, laughing at his own joke. “You need to get her mind off spells and books and onto something more...err...arousing." Harry offered, genuinely feeling his friend's pain and remembered the months he went with nothing but his left hand for company at night. "And as for the spell, I don't know, mate. Sooner or later the Ministry is going to fall and then I'm sure the unforgivables will be in high demand."

"I suppose you're right about Hermione. At least I don't feel so bad knowing that nobody around here is really getting any action beyond a little snogging." Ron looked at Harry who had looked away briefly. He continued, "hey, don't you think I should have a go at blocking it? I mean I don't want to be totally surprised out there either."

Harry looked a bit surprised as he remembered that Ron was still unaware he was doing more than just snogging with Ginny. More so, Harry was taken aback by Ron’s request, not having thought of his friend as someone who would willingly ask to endure pain. Then again, as he thought more, Harry was sure the thought of protecting Hermione, Ginny, and himself, along with the rest of his family was as strong as his own feelings on the matter. "I think that's a good idea, mate. I'm going to do it like you did, but I won't think of anything too bad, I promise. Hermione's mouth on your dick is totally off limits for this spell..."

"Keep it up, buddy. Boy, it's a wonder my sister can stand you sometimes." Ron said shaking his head, but again picturing Hermione bobbing up and down on his meat. "Should I try to block it?" asked Ron, trying to focus while shifting his body as if he were getting ready to block the spell in order to cover for adjusting his shorts to make room for his hardening member. 

"Yeah, I think so. We know it won't work if I hold the spell, and this way we'll only have to do it once. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

Again the two curses collided, this time from opposite directions. Ron's shield blocked the spell but Harry held on. Then as Harry was watching Ron's shield waver and fall, he himself was suddenly falling backward. Hitting the wall behind him hard, he dropped his wand and slumped to the floor.

"Don't move or I'll be forced to bind you as well. Ron, are you alright?" Came Hermione's clear voice, wand still pointed in Harry's direction as she advanced quickly in the room.

"Hermione! Don't! We were just practicing, and Harry wasn't trying to really hurt me. I already cast it on him before you came in," Ron blurted out all this information fearing the look in her eyes that told her she was able to curse Harry far worse should he make another aggressive move. 

For Harry, however, moving, let alone aggressive moving, seemed to be the last thing he wanted to do after being thrown back so violently.

Hermione bore down on him, ”What book you find on the night we suck into the forbidden section of the Hogwarts library?”

Harry groaned again in pain, but recognized that Hermione was only confirming that he was not an imposter. “Eileen Prince’s thesis on time potions,” he answered. 

Turning to Ron and half raising her wand, “What gift did we get Bill and Fleur for their wedding?”

“Hermione!” Ron started to complain as her wand raised higher. “A watch that kept track of the moon phases,” he quickly replied.

Hermione finally lowered her wand but stood dangerously still, a heat raising in her breathing.   
"WHAT in Merlin’s name is going!" steamed Hermione, her voice rising dangerously to a level that reminded Ron of his mother, making him fear for his own safety. "Unforgivable curses under our own roof, on your own friend! What are you two thinking!?" Hermione looked from one cowed offender to the other, her eyes widening further, "You're not thinking of using that against anyone, are you?" her voice was now accusing and mixed with a hint of disappointment.

Harry heard the change and was quick to respond and reassure her. Shaking off the haze from his head, "No, no of course we're not going to use it on anyone." Honestly, now knowing how the spell worked, Harry didn't believe he would not cast it again on Bellatrix if he got the chance. Turning these thoughts aside, he held Hermione's gaze. "We just wanted to be prepared for anything the death-eaters throw at us. Anyway, we did learn something important for all of us. We learned we can only block it for a few seconds with a well-cast Protego charm. That information alone is valuable enough to make it worth it."

Hermione looked between the two in disbelief. In a few seconds however, her frown of disapproval started to fade, replaced by other feelings, and she offered a hand to Harry, who she had just moments before knocked off his feet. "I suppose it's not the most destructive thing you could be getting up to in the afternoon."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, not quite understanding what she was alluding to. Hermione took the opportunity to look back as well as the two friends squirmed under her gaze and being caught. It’s really a shame she would miss out on her last year of being Prefect.

Both Harry and Ron, she observed offhandedly, were sweaty from their workout in the basement which had gone on for some time before she arrived. Finding the two boys in the middle of their workout was having unintended consequences. The shorts Ron was wearing in particular left little to the imagination as they appeared to either be running shorts or hand-me-downs from the 70's, and the manly odors from their workout filled the room. Certainly not ‘dirty’ she remarked as boys had showered recently…just, what was it… The smell of a masculine body and all the potential things that that body might do to get sweaty. Yes that was it! 

She quickly turned away, inhaling deeply with her back turned. It had been obvious from the bulge in his shorts, that Ron was quite well endowed. She noticed how he started at her again like before in the kitchen. Was he even getting hard in her presence, and with Harry in the same room? Maybe that was normal for guys? That thought and the smell of the boys turned her on immensely. She walked a few paces then turned back as the two made eye contact with her again. "Hey, we've been working out all afternoon!" complained Ron.

"OK, sorry, I know you have," responded Hermione in an even tone that masked her uneven heartbeat. "I didn't hurt you did I, Harry" she said as she looked him up and down several times, each time straying a bit on his crotch and muscled abdomen, wondering what delights the material hid beneath. 

"Uh, no," offered Harry as he watched her eyes scan his sweaty body. "Just a bit winded from the shock, you know." Is she checking us out, Harry wondered? Maybe there is some hope for her, and for Ron, after all....

Hermione continued "Well Ginny is back as well and we had some success in town. Ummm, maybe you guys want to wash up a bit before dinner?"

“Dinner?!” Ron's stomach leaped into action. 

Harry's mind couldn't help but picture Ginny and him in the shower together soaping up various parts of their bodies. His random thoughts turned also to what Ron and Hermione might get up to in the shower if left alone, especially if Hermione was as turned on as she appeared to be, "Fine we'll go, as long as you tell your boyfriend to stop casting Patronus charms in the shower."

Ron looked at Harry then at a confused Hermione. He again turned a bright red shade and his penis gave another jolt that did not go unnoticed by Hermione. “Right, well, we’ll be right back!” With this he took off for the stairs, pulling Harry behind him. 

“Dinner this evening!” She corrected. “It’s only 4 in the afternoon, and I have some reading to do. As she called after, Hermione watched as the two boys made their way upstairs on their way to the bathrooms. She took special note of how Ron’s sweaty shorts clung tightly to his Quidditch-toned ass. As soon as they were gone, she absentmindedly made her way to the library with the intention to find out more about the Cruciatus Curse.

In the large bathroom, on the second floor Ron stripped his clothes off, shirt quickly followed by shorts, and hopped into the shower well before Harry had even moved to take off his shirt. With 5 older brothers it was second nature to take the initiative any time the shower was concerned. Besides it was no different from the showers in the locker room after Quidditch.

As he moved into the over-sized shower, which was enclosed by a ring of clear glass, Harry noted with admiration the size of Ron's dandling equipment. If only Hermione knew... Of course he had seen Ron and the other guys on the Quidditch team in the showers before, and had already remarked that he and Ron were the best hung guys on the team. Now that they were only two sharing a bathroom, it felt somewhat different. Well, nothing for it. “Help yourself, mate,” Harry laughed, as he saw Ron already had a jet of water flowing over his body. Soon steam from the jets of water began filling the bathroom.

Hermione doesn't know what she's missing out on, Harry thought to himself, smiling at how much Ron’s sister seemed to enjoy his own manhood. What would Ron think of that? Harry then wondered if Ron would ever let him have a go at Hermione, assuming Ron himself ever succeeded in having a go himself, that was. How would he expect him to return the favor with his own sister, he mused?

Picturing Ron and him taking turns between their sometimes-prudish friend's legs, was getting Harry horny as he glanced again at Ron’s member, which he happened to be soaping up at the moment; Evidently seeing Hermione in the basement and the talk of dinner had also had some lasting effect on Ron. Harry finished removing off his sweaty shirt that was clinging to his body and made for the sink to quickly shave the little bit of facial hair he had grown over the last few days of neglect. 

Although he wasn’t so interested in Ron’s penis itself, Harry was nonetheless turned on knowing how horny his friend must be after a month of frustration. If that isn’t empathy then he didn’t know what was. Besides, after the workout and their encounter with Hermione, Harry could certainly imagine getting a good look on Ron putting his tool to good use in between Hermione's legs. He had often wondered about asking some of the girls he snuck into his room if they would be up for crawling into Ron’s bed. Of course, nothing ever came of those thoughts. He, thus, kept an eye on Ron, checking to see if he couldn't catch his friend giving any extra attention to his meat as he soaped up under the steaming water. 

What was certainly true, was that Hermione was hiding something. She was obviously turned on by Ron, so what was the problem? 

Evolving thoughts and images of a nasty Hermione sucking and fucking his friend started to have an effect on his own equipment below. Feeling somewhat aroused now and wanting to be a bit naughty, Harry stripped off his shorts and moved over to the toilet where he aimed his quarter-erect dick. As he let go of his bladder, the stream of liquid made a distinctive noise that could be heard above Ron's shower.

Ron turned his head at the telltale sound to see Harry a few feet away on the other side of the misty glass holding his dick in his hand with his head thrown back in relief as he pissed a steady stream into the toilet. Ron's eyes locked onto Harry's mostly flaccid prick and noted how it still filled his friend’s hand as he held it aimed towards its target. Memories of their time in the Hogwarts locker room after practice came flooding back. He had never told anyone about that…oh, Angela…his mind wandered then snapped back to reality. 

Has Ginny seen Harry's dick yet, he wondered!? The thought of his sister taking such a monster in her mouth, or elsewhere, had Ron feeling protective. ‘She’s not ready to start doing anything serious with Harry,’ he consoled himself. As he watched Harry’s pole, however, Ron felt the familiar twang of arousal at the possibilities. He also had to wonder to himself why Ginny’s mouth had been the first thing he thought of when he saw his friend’s cock. 

“There’s no way she’s ready for any of that,” he whispered quietly to himself, yet could not expunge from his thoughts the image of Ginny riding Harry with that thick pole inside her. 

Looking down at his own penis he again compared himself against his best friend. Ron knew from countless showers after Quidditch practices that he possessed the same girth but was maybe a bit shorter than Harry. Of course, amongst their fellow teammates, Harry and Ron had been the largest by far. Between Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood and especially his brothers, it was a point of pride. Mr. Wood, despite his name, was a bit of a disappointment in that respect.

Picturing Hermione as she had interrupted them this afternoon, Ron instinctively grabbed himself with his hand, imaging now it was Hermione on top of him. As the water poured down Ron realized that he also had the need to empty his bladder, and had not done so for hours now. "What the hell," he figured with his fantasies pushing away some of his inhibitions. He aimed his dick at the blue tiled shower wall and groaned slightly as a stream of yellow liquid sprayed forth.

Harry looked over at the sound Ron made and saw his friend relieving himself in the shower as his soapy hand was now slowly massaging his growing dick. "Hey, Weasley! I have to use the shower after you, you know." Harry said lightly as he shook out the last few drops of piss, still thinking about Ron and Hermione together.

Ron watched as his friend continued shake his manhood in his hand remembering how the guys in the shower would try to get as hard as possible before comparing size, "Yeah, well I heard if you shake it more than twice, you're playing with it," retorted Ron, "And besides, you're the one who started and made me have to piss too." He said this as his stream also dwindled to a trickle.

Harry watched as Ron coaxed the last few drops of piss out and continued to slowly rub his soapy hand over his steady hardening cock. "I guess I'm not the only one playing with it now am I?" He watched as Ron continued to watch him. 

Ron didn’t know how to respond. He felt uncomfortable holding his dick in his hand in front of Harry, but somehow didn’t move to let go. 

"The real question is what you're going to do with it, mate,” Harry smiled. 

Ron turned scarlet. “Err, what do you mean,” his hand dropped away. Was he suggesting what that just sounded like?

Harry laughed again, “You saw Hermione in the basement checking us out. She is ready for you if you just take the initiative."  
\  
Ron felt relief and then a burst of renewed arousal and hope. "Do you really think so? I mean it would be bloody fantastic to get a proper blowjob after all this frustration!"

"As much as I'd like to watch you jerk off in the shower, mate, I'd rather have a chance of catching you guys going at it some night." Harry continued. “Besides I think Hermione might be more sexul than we all thought. She was obviously having a hard time controlling herself as she checked you out in the basement.”

“Really? You think so?” Ron seemed amazed.

“Hermione’s a great friend and I don’t want to jump to any conclusions about your girlfriend,” Harry stated, “but I wouldn’t be surprised if all her trips to the library are limited to mental exercise, if you know what I mean.”

Ron’s eyes widened in realization. “She does always seem to run off there just as things are heating up.”

“There you go, mate.” Harry laughed. “She wants you to want her but won’t let herself go too far for some reason.”

“Maybe.” Ron thought, turning off the water.

“We’re all here in this together. Best to put all cards on the table, is how I see it.” Harry concluded as his last piece of advice. 

Ron was now out of the shower and drying off, giving way to Harry as he entered the hot stream of water. "Okay, I'm going to do it now!

“That’s the spirit,” Cheered Harry, happy to finally be able to wash the grim off.

“And there'll be no going back." 

“She won’t know what hit her!”

With that Ron wrapped his towel around his waist and headed out the bathroom door, hearing Harry call out behind him "Remember to take some wizard pictures if it's not too much trouble...."

Ron knew exactly where to go and within a minute had located Hermione tucked into a small corner of the library, hunched over a book. He took a moment to silently observe her. She was slowly rocking back and forth on the bench but immediately stopped and gave a squeal of surprise as she heard Ron's footfalls descend the three stairs into the center of the library at Grimmauld Place . 

"Ron! What are you doing here? I thought you were showering with Harry." She said looking up flushed at her choice of words and rearranging her leg which had been in a very inviting position just seconds ago. She also finally noticed that Ron was only wearing the short bathroom towel around his waist, showing off his muscular arms and chest, and otherwise toned body. His hair was still damp and her eyes marked where the towel knotted in front was low enough to reveal a few stray red pubic hairs.

"We're good friends and all, Mione, but Harry didn't need me to wash his back or pick up any fallen soap today," Ron joked, looking as Hermione's legs started to part again slightly and her breathing noticeably increased. "Besides, I thought you could use some company."

"And why's that's Ronald Weasly?" Hermione questioned as Ron towel began to sway slightly as she watched it intently. "I was actually quite busy."

"I'm sure you were," said Ron, more confident now as Hermione's eyes kept flitting between his own intense stare and his crotch. Harry, it seems, had been on to something. "I just thought maybe I could help."

Hermione was hot, and horny, and wet, and losing control quickly. Ever since finding the boys downstairs at the end of their workout, she had needed a release. Hell, she had neede multiple releases in the past few days. Coming to the library to study had been the perfect opportunity to find a quiet place to satisfy herself, and she was well along the way to accomplishing that goal when she had been interrupted. Now as she gazed at Ron's damp body, she was again fighting with herself. 

What had Ron done with Pavarti and the other girls at Hogwarts? Would she be any good at doing what was expected of her? Would he think she was a slut if she gave in to her desires? Oh, Merlin, would he tell Harry?! "And just how do you expect to help me, Ronald?" she gulped and put forward a brave face.

Seeing that she was at the tipping point, Ron refused to offer an answer and instead leaned in to kiss her as he stroked her hair from her face. It was a kiss that built slowly in intensity until their tongues were soon fighting in a kind of sensual competition. Just as Hermione was reaching her arms around his chest, Ron broke the kiss. Hermione has been moments from doing the same, worried and ashamed about her own desires. She gasped as Ron broke away, now even more insecure about how she had been acting and if Ron was even enjoying it. 

Ron knew full well what would happen next; she would kiss him and get him more and more excited and then suddenly find a reason to not go any farther and run off. Instead it was he who had broken the pattern and made her want more. "What's the matter Ron, wasn't that good?" Hermione asked, clearly worried and self-conscious.

Ron smiled and leaned across her body grabbing hold of a small bottle of ink, whispering a simple incantation under his breath. As he leaned over to write he let the bulge under his towel gently press against Hermione's arm. She looked down and then into his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Ron didn't respond but instead dipped a pen into the ink and started writing on a piece of free parchment lying on the table. After a minute of silence in which he remarked Hermione made no movement away from his contact, he stopped writing and handed the paper to Hermione who looked surprised. The paper was blank, although Ron had clearly been writing something. "What's going on Ron?"

Ron replaced the cap of the ink bottle, still pressing gently against Hermione’s arm then sat down on the bench next to her. The tenting of the towel was now very pronounced and lifted the towel off his legs. "It's all on the paper," he responded cryptically. In their previous night, enjoyable but frustrating of kissing and grinding, he knew Hermione had felt his hardness through his pants on a number of occasions. Never, however, had he been so bold to allow himself to be so much on display. 

Hermione held his gaze for a moment then looked down at the paper and also glanced sideways at Ron hidden hardness. She then took out her wand and tapped it on the black piece of paper, "Aparecium." The hidden writing wavered immediately into view, black letters seeming to spill into the parchment. She read:

*** Hermione, I know why you are here alone in the library and that's why I came to see you. I am just as horny as you, as you can tell, and I want to be the one to satisfy you. You are beautiful and sexy and I want you. When you are done reading this you are going to reach over remove my towel and suck my dick with your hot mouth. Then, after I've cum in your mouth, I'm going to lay you down, spread your legs and eat your pussy until you cum all over my face.***

Her mouth hung open and her breath came in ragged heaves as she finished reading the words on the paper. She looked over at Ron and saw her own lust reflected in his eyes. She didn't speak but instead followed the written instructions and reached to release the towel from Ron's waist. 

Ron lifted one leg over the bench so that he was now straddling it and as the towel fell away his pole pointed directly at Hermione's face. Her eyes opened wide and she reached out both hands to grab hold of Ron's manhood. "Yes!" he hissed as her hands made first contact with his sensitive pole and started to apply pressure. "Yes, Hermione, that feels great! Your hands are soft and wonderful."

Hermione was amazed at the size of Ron cock and how it made her hands look small. She wondered if she would be able to fit it in her mouth to begin with. It would be like shoving a large cucumber in her mouth, and although she was not at all experienced, she figured that biting down would not be an option. Hearing Ron's words of encouragement, and seeing his obvious pleasure, however, she felt renewed confidence to make the attempt and to do her best. She continued to follow the written instructions, keeping in mind the promise at the end.

Ron watched as Hermione looked him in the eyes then bent her head forward. Still holding onto Ron's tool with both hands she opened her mouth and placed her lips on the tip of his hard shaft. She then began to delicately explore the slippery head with her tongue, eliciting several groans of pleasure from Ron who was watching every movement. Opening her mouth and pushing down further, she let the pointed pop inside her lips and quickly continued to go to work with her tongue. 

"OH, Hermione, that's so good, you have no idea," Ron moaned as he began slowly bucking his hips to increase the stimulation. Reaching forward he brushed Hermione's hair to the side so he could have a good view. Her lips were stretched around his pole and her long hair cascaded off her back and onto his legs as she valiantly pushed more and more of his aching cock into his mouth. He also noted to his delight as she took one hand that had been wrapped around his dick and pushed in between her own legs and began stimulating herself at the same time. It took all his control to move slowly at first, making sure to let Hermione enjoy sucking his cock for what he hoped to be the first of many times.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening! So many nights she went to sleep getting herself off with her fingers, and being ashamed to go any farther with Ron. She had even considered asking Ginny for advice after hearing the gossip at Hogwarts and knowing that she would have plenty of experience. Had she gone this far with Harry yet? That thought intrigued her as she imagined Ginny's mouth filled by what she imagined to be Harry's huge dick. 

Excited by this fantasy, Hermione held her head steady and watched and felt as Ron's abs contracted, driving his hips forward and his dick into her mouth. As his ass lifted off the bench she used her other hand to grab his ball sack and roll its hairy skin between her fingers. 

"What a sweet mouth you have, Mione! I love the way you suck my cock and play with my balls." Ron blurted as he quicken his thrusts. For all her practice, Pavarti had never quite succeeded in making his dick feel so much pleasure as it was now in Hermione's mouth. Why had they not done this sooner?!

Hermione felt as Ron's dick was now banging against the back of her throat. She focused on Ron's pleasure, sensing his building tension and working her tongue even faster. Breathing through her nose she managed to open her oral passage a bit wider for Ron's invading prick. Merlin, and the taste was good! How could she have not known? Then she had an idea that turned her on. Removing her fingers from her twat he looked up at Ron and offered him a taste of her juices.

"Bloody hell," Ron spat as he grabbed her hand and sucked the fingers into his mouth. The taste was heavenly, and like nothing he had ever tasted before. As he eagerly sucked her fingers, he quickened and deepened his thrusts further until he was literally fucking Hermione's face. Feeling the head of his dick get squeezed each time it pushed deep into Hermione's throat, Ron kept up his pace. Each thrust brought new waves of sensation, her mouth and tongue working furiously around his pistoning meat. He knew this was not going to last much longer, "Fuck, Hermione, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum in your fucking mouth. Oh, fuck, yeah!"

Hermione sucked and licked like Ron's cock was the only thing in the world. She had been uncomfortable and barely able to repress her gag reflex the first few times Ron's dick had penetrated deeply into the back of her throat. She was surprised and proud of herself for quickly becoming accustomed to the sensation and actually enjoying the deep violation of her mouth.

With each press against her tonsils, Hermione responded with a swallowing motion that served to squeeze and massage the penetrating head further. She continued her action until she felt his balls start to tighten and then his entire shaft started to convulse. As it did she used both hands to grab Ron's ass and force as much of him as possible into her mouth. This had the intended effect as suddenly the tip of Ron's cock exploded in her mouth and into her throat, as she struggled to continue her sucking and swallowing at the same time. She pulled back enough to allow Ron's salty jism to flow over her tongue as he shot wad after wad of his pent-up cum into her mouth.

Ron looked down at Hermione still attached to his dick as excess cum escaped from around her lips as she continued to hungrily milk the last few drops out. His prick still pulsed in her mouth as it became super-sensitive after his orgasm, and sent jolts and chills up his spine. He looked down with a huge contented smile, "Now it's your turn!" 

As quickly as he said those words he had grabbed Hermione's legs and lifted her up so that she was now on her back on the bench, her legs open and her puffy pussy wide open to Ron's view. What he saw made his mouth start to water. Already incredibly hot from her own finger and from sucking Ron off, Hermione's outer lips were red and swollen causing them to peel back slightly to reveal her inner wetness. Her juices coated her pubic hair that, while trimmed to a manageable length, nonetheless ran from about four inches below her navel around her pouting slit, and back towards her asshole. Ron could not have imagined a more desirable cunt to feast on.

Hermione watched with mounting worry as Ron stared at her mound. Was it like the other girls' he had certainly been with? Maybe she should have taken a shower, maybe she smelled too strongly? "Ungh! Mmm!" she growled as Ron answered all her questions by diving in, using his tongue to lick from the bottom to the top of her intoxicating snatch. "Oh, Ron, that's so damn good! Lick me all over..."

Ron was all too happy to comply with her demands as he slowly worked his mouth and tongue up and down her tender lips, pushing them aside little by little. Using his fingers he held back the folds of her pussy and quickly licked Hermione's protruding visible clit, causing her to convulse with shocks of pleasure. Moving down from her precious bud, he extended his tongue into her hole which was now producing copious amounts of juice that he eagerly lapped up and mixed with his own saliva. His nose, buried in her bush added to her pleasure as he inhaled and exhaled deeply her musky scent. "You are so wet, Mione! You taste so good I could eat your pussy all day."

Hermione certainly couldn't complain with that. Ron's mouth was driving her quickly to unimaginable levels of bliss. A small part of her that had always guided her actions reminded Hermione that she was on her back, on a bench in the middle of the library, legs spread in the air, with a naked Ron licking and sucking with abandon on her completely exposed bush. 

In addition to their prone positions, there were the noises Ron and her were making as he worked his magic below. She stole a cautious glance at the door while at the same time pulling her knees to her chest to give him even better access, "Oh, Ron, this is so good, and I don't want you to stop, but what if someone finds us?"

Ron didn't miss a beat as he inserted two fingers in Hermione's hole and concentrated on her pulsing button while mumbling "don'm mmworry...Mmione. Marry mknows notm mmmto mismerbe mus..."

Hermione was now a bit concerned; having taken a few seconds to decipher Ron’s very pleasurable mumbling. Did Ron tell Harry what he was going to do to her? Did they plan this together? Neither of these thoughts prevented her from bucking her hips and grabbing Ron's head with her hand to pull him tightly against her. "I'm just saying...uh that's the spot...that maybe we should....Oh, Merlin faster....be more carefu.....shit....with Ginny and Harry....ohh push those fingers into my hole!"

"I'm sure Harry would like to push his fingers into your hole if he were here, but right now it's just me," laughed Ron as he returned his lips to hers.

"OH, Ron, it's just so good, I'm sooo close to cumming." she breathed as Ron had inserted a third finger and was now reaming her to ecstasy.

"Of course if you want Harry to eat your pussy, I suppose he could do that for you if you would agree to suck my dick at the same time," Ron blurted out, intoxicated by the taste and smell of Hermione's quivering cunt.

"I would never...." she started in response but cut herself off as Ron increased the suction on her clit and her mind raced with the idea of Harry's hot body attached to her pussy below while she sucked on Ron like moments before. To have both pleasures at once would certainly be too much to handle. "Only if he's as good with his tongue as you are," she said finally in a sexy voice.

Ron couldn’t believe what he had heard. Just 20 minutes ago Hermione hadn't even seen his cock, and now she is fantasizing about a threesome with Harry. His mind raced and he drove himself at Hermione's snatch with all his energy.

"Yes, yes, yes yes!" cried Hermione, getting closer and closer to her ultimate release. "Faster, Ron, yeah, yeah, ohhh! FFFFUCK!, I'm cumming! Uahhhhh! Ron!"

Hermione's cunt clamped down on Ron's invading fingers and he licked and sucked while Hermione screamed above. Her orgasm went on for almost a minute as Ron refused to stop fucking her with his mouth and fingers. Finally, he slowly diminished his movements bringing her to a nice landing. As he stopped he watched as Hermione let her legs fall to the ground and the rest of her body went limp. After several deep breaths, she managed to raise her head in a daze and look Ron in the eye, "That, was amazing, Ron. Absolutely amazing...."

Ron smiled back at her, bending over her to give her a hug and a kiss, giving her a taste of herself that she seemed eager to receive "Thanks, Mione, anytime." He helped her into a sitting position and looked around for his towel that had been cast off on the floor.

"About what I said, while I was, errr..."

"While I was licking your cunt and you were cumming in my mouth?" Ron cut in as he wrapped the towel around him and made ready to go clean himself up.

Red color now returning to her face, "Yeah while you were... eating me out, Ron," she pushed ahead "I might have said some things that..."

"Hermione," soothed Ron, "It's OK," watching the relief on her face then continuing, "I’ll ask Harry when’s a good time for him." With that he turned and headed for the hallway, smiling to himself in noting that Hermione had made no movement to stop him or sound of protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, why not leave a comment?


	3. Mr. Potter - in the Living Room - with the Redhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: #12 Grimmauld Place, nighttime...

It was sometime in the early morning, between 2 and 3 o'clock, Hermione guessed as she calibrated the moonlight with respect to evening, drawing on her memory even while still half-asleep. She wondered what she might have been dreaming before waking up. Perhaps if she just closed her eyes the pleasant reverie would return....

Muffled noises of sliding cloth and stifled echoes of bodies jostling suffused the room, emanating from the darkened half of the room that delineated Ginny and Harry’s sleeping arrangements. The collection sheets and a heavy duvet that served as their informal bedding was now a mess of heaving fabric, awkward yet rhythmic in its gyrations.

Buried in this muddle, Harry tried hard to control his breathing, "Stop moving so much, Ginny, you're going to wake everyone up," he hushed.

Ginny slowed then stopped, bringing stillness to the mass of material, and an absolute quite to the room. She deliberately straightened her body forward, bringing her mouth to Harry's ear "Do you really want me to go slower? Maybe I could, but YOU better not slow down," she teased.

"Was I doing something? It was you making most of the noise" taunted Harry, kissing her passionately, feeling his own smile mirrored on her lips before they opened to invite his searching tongue. A small whimper cooed in Ginny's throat.

She quickly returned the favor, darting her tongue around and pulling back, "Hmm, you taste so good, Harry,” she mewed

“I did brush my teeth before going to bed. Maybe it’s the minty freshness that has you so excited!" Harry loved playing this game. He knew that Ginny was still a bit shy, but as soon as he got her started, there would be no stopping her perverted mind! The little red-head had one of the dirtiest mouths he had had the pleasure to know. Probably thanks to her 6 brothers, Harry mused.

"Oh, Harry," she squirmed against him. "I don't think it's the toothpaste that I tasted. This was somehow sweeter and so much better than that gritty paste Ron bought."

"Well, if you have any ideas, maybe you could tell me," Harry prodded, looking into her deep hazel eyes.

"I thought we were trying to be quieter. I’m sure that whatever it was could have something to do with all that noise I was making," she demurred, a blush warming her cheeks in the shadows.

"That could be, but if it was as good as you say, you should tell me about it. Then we can decide if it might be worth the risk, huh?" as he said this Harry shifted his body slightly, brushing more of his warm skin against Ginny as he did so.

Ginny took a pause to glance over to the middle of the room to make sure neither Ron or Hermione were showing any signs of waking. She harnessed the heat of her building desire to formulate her answer as she leaned again into Harry's ear and whispered "I might be mistaken but I think the taste might have something to do with you eating my juicy pussy while I was sucking on your hard cock?"

"Merlin, Ginny, I love that dirty mouth of yours," breathed Harry. “Let's see if you're right." With those words he quickly slipped a finger into the folds of Ginny's now-soaking cunt and brought it back, holding it up between their faces. Ginny eagerly opened her mouth as Harry offered her the freshly coated digit, and sucked and circled it with her tongue.

"Oh, shit, Harry, I am so wet, and it’s all because of you. I want your tongue in my pussy now."

"That's good because I'm so fucking hard, my cock is crying out for your hot mouth!" 

“My dirty hot month?”  
“Your fucking dirty hot month!”  
“So, really, my hot fucking-dirty-cock-sucking mouth…” she whispered, hardly believing she had had the courage to say it.

“Shit, Ginny!” Harry kissed her hard. Winded but without further prompting, Ginny dove back under the covers and her perfect ass cheeks appeared as reward. Moments later Harry felt her soft lips descend on his prick as he instinctively grabbed her wriggling back-side and brought her succulent snatch down onto his mouth.

Ginny moaned softly, her eyes rolling, as she felt her man’s mouth embrace her pussy with a heated fever. It had only been two weeks since she first laid her eyes on Harry's beautiful organ, huddled away in a cellar closet back at her parent's house. She wondered what her mother's clock had said during that half-hour! Now she realized that she was hooked and couldn't imagine going to sleep without its taste first filling her mouth. She absolutely loved sucking dick! Harry's dick was certainly not the first she'd sucked, but it was clearly the biggest, and the fact that it was attached to the boy she had had a crush on for years made it even more delectable for her.

As if agreeing with herself, Ginny continued bobbing her head up and down in a nice rhythm, making sure that she ran her tongue underneath the cock-head and along the pee slit every few strokes, insuring the precum that was now leaking out had ample opportunity to flow across, and make maximum contact, with her taste buds. She reveled in its sweet and tangy flavor that she equated with being able to have dessert before the main meal she knew would be coming. 

As she took Harry's cock into her mouth on the down-stroke, she inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Harry's sex that was concentrated in the heat and humidity under the blanket. Although it blocked the details, from the outside the blanket actually provided very little disguise to their entwined bodies should Ron or Hermione happen to wake up and look over the couch.

For Harry, the pleasure emanating from his groin was amazing. Ginny's warm mouth itself was heavenly. Then, as he concentrated on the pleasure he was receiving, he could also appreciate Ginny’s more refined cock-sucking skills. He remembered how it had bothered him slightly at first to know he was not the first guy to be in the redhead’s mouth. However, as he was now reaping the rewards of her past experience, this thought just made him hornier. What was there not to like, honestly, about a girl who loved cock and knew what to do with one?

However, now those expert skills were causing Harry to have a very hard time holding back his moans of pleasure and waking his friends just a few meters away. He reveled in each stroke as Ginny went down on his rigid penis, felt her pause a second and then finally exhale a stream of warm air through her nose that tickled the curls on his hairy balls. She then dragged her lips the length of his pole and finished by sending further shocks through his body by sticking her wonderful tongue into his pee-slit like she was trying to fuck the small opening. 

Harry stifled his increasing moans by attaching his mouth to Ginny's cunt even harder; letting his expressions of pleasure add even more to the sensations he was giving her. With his tongue now digging deep into her hole, his nostrils savored the combined odors of her pussy and ass. As he watched her perfect butt, her wrinkled asshole and tasted her cunt juice, Harry was overcome with excitement and lust. Quickly glancing over to see Hermione still fast asleep, he suddenly wondered what the other girl might do if she awoke to see his position. His cock gave a strong leap as he imagined further what Hermione’s pussy would taste like and imagined Hermione sitting on his face while Ginny worked on his dick. This mental image turned him on even more and he let another small moan make its way from his throat and into Ginny’s hole.

This time it was Ginny who stopped, much to Harry's disappointment, as she gave his shaft a final lash with her tongue. Her flushed face emerged from under the blanket and engaged Harry's mouth in a breathless kiss. Harry could feel her trying to suck the taste of her own juices out of his mouth at the same time he was aware of another taste that must have been his own. His own flavor made him ever more determined to return his dick to Ginny inviting mouth. 

"Merlin, I need to be fucked, Harry!" pleaded the redhead in sexy whisper, "I love the way you eat me out, but your cock is so hard and I’m so horny. We can try to be quiet but I really need your cock inside me tonight."

Harry had buried two fingers in Ginny's twat as she pulled away, and was now slowly moving them in and out. “I don’t know if that’s the best idea, Ginny,” he said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Fuck, Harry, I need you in me now. I’m so fucking wet,” she whispered. “We didn’t even get a chance to fool around the other night…”

Harry needed it as much as Ginny did and had every intention of fucking her tight hole, but first he wanted to take advantage of the situation to increase both their pleasure. With this idea in mind he now grabbed his still saliva-slicked cock with his free hand and placed it against her thigh, only inches from her slit, teasing her with its firmness.

“I know you want to do it too,” Ginny pleaded. “Just imagine how easily it will slide in.” She could certainly imagine it, and was counting on it.

With a wicked smile Harry replied purposefully "Okay, I know that’s true...., but I don't know if you and I can be that quiet....”

“Oh Harry, don’t torture me and ju….” Ginny tried to interrupt.

“….and just think what would Ron do if he woke up and just happened to find his sister with his best friend's dick inside her pussy?" Harry pressed on, failing to fully hold back a wry smile while waiting for her response.

Ginny felt his hardness against her leg and shifted her body forward a few inches until the head Harry's shaft brushed against her puffy outer lips. She had been pretty sure Harry was just teasing and prolonging the sweet agony, and now she was convinced. Ginny easily imagined the ramifications of her brother possibly waking up but was beyond being able to worry about the risk. Instead she only thought of Harry’s fat organ slicing between her legs. 

“Well, he wouldn’t be mad if that’s what you’re worried about,” seeing his broad smile and happily realizing that Harry, like her, needed and wanted more than a blowjob tonight. "In fact, I bet he’d probably get on his hands and knees for a better look at how good you were fucking me," she purred as she played his game that turn Harry on tremendously.

"That might just be true," Harry admitted, grinning. "Your brother is a pervert....But do you think Hermione would approve of you...," Harry continued as he removed his fingers and angled the tip of his dick at Ginny opening, "...if she could see how you spread your legs for my dick?"

Ginny had indeed spread her legs wider in anticipation, and now shimmied forward enough so that the head of Harry's cock started forcing its way inside. "No way!" she feigned surprise, her breathing becoming heavier as she concentrated on the sensation of Harry's invading prick, "She would be playing with herself and wishing it was her with that fucking, ohhh yesss, gorgeous piece of meat inside her."

“She probably would,….shit….” Harry grunted as he allowed Ginny to push against him until the engorged head of his pole popped inside her tight opening. He then deliberately backed his hips off to prevent any deeper penetration as he continued to tease her. "Yeah, but maybe they might get jealous just watching me push my dick inside then start to slam your cunt over and over again. Maybe we should consider their feelings too." He made his point by letting a little more of his dick sink in, still keeping more than half still poised outside her soft folds.

Ginny was going crazy, but loved the torture at the same time, and loved that it was Harry that was doing it to her. Her hands were now working Harry's cock and balls as she succeeded in impaling herself just a little bit more. Harry was unlike any boy she had known at Hogwarts. Maybe it was the mortal danger everyone was in that put things in perspective, but she felt like she could give into her deepest and naughtiest desires with Harry, say anything, and he would love every word. Harry was not as sheltered as most of the other kids growing up protective parents. Harry oozed a sense that life was for the living right now. 

And that this moment of ‘now’ Ginny was so turned by their exposed situation where Harry was slowly working his huge cock into her in the same room as her brother and Hermione. Maybe before she would have been too scared to do anything like this, but now it made her feel alive and wild.

Reveling in Harry’s kinky desires that so matched her own she responded without thinking "Well fine; I suppose it would only be fair to let Hermione sit on your face, I think. That way she could get herself off properly. And…she could suck on Ron's cock at the same time! That brother of mine really needs it, walking around the house with a boner all the time." Ginny was shocked by the image in her mind and at the words she had spoken. She was even more taken by surprise when Harry bucked his hips and drove the full length of his cock forcefully into her snatch. She bit her lip to stop a scream, “shit, yes!" she finally hissed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's tight body.

"Fuck yeah, Ginny! You could actually imagine me eating out Hermione?! Shit, that could be so damn hot licking Hermione's cunt and watching her suck Ron's dick and fucking you all at the same time" Harry panted as he started to move slowly in and out of her. 

Harry’s mind raced, imagining the four friends sharing each other’s bodies. He continued to press Ginny to explore the fantasy with that pretty and talented mouth of hers as a new idea entered his head. "Sooo... that would mean that you would be riding my dick and watching your brother get a blowjob right in front of your face...," Harry painted the lewd picture for her. "Would you like seeing Ron's ass up close, Ginny? Would you like watching your brother’s balls swing back and forth as Hermione sucked his dick?"

Ginny paused as if picturing this situation in her head, feeling Harry slide deeply into her pussy. “Ron’s hairy nuts rocking back and forth while Hermione was giving him head?” She imagined also what Harry would see from his point of view before answering. "Actually, if I knew you were underneath my brother’s legs watching me do it, Harry, it‘d be pretty tempting to reach out and squeeze his nut sack," she stated. 

“Oh, Merlin, I’d love to see you holding your own brother’s fat balls in your hand,” Harry mused in a sexy voice. “I bet he love it too!”

"I guess I would want to have a taste too. It would be only natural to lick his balls a bit as well, since I’d be right there, and you already had your face between Hermione’s legs." Ginny added as she bucked her hips in an increasing rhythm, "I mean he IS your best friend and all. And if you were fucking so good me like you are now I don't think I would care he was my brother. I probably couldn’t stop myself!"

So turned on by Ginny incestual admission, Harry's rhythmic grinding had increased to the point that it had pushed what remained of the blanket off of Ginny. He quickly repositioned their bodies while admiring Ginny’s sweat-sheened body in the soft filtered light of the room. He took special note of her wonderfully full tits as they rebounded as he moved her with his strong arms. Hardly pausing, he now had Ginny so that she was sitting in front of him with his legs crossed Indian-style and his dick buried into the hilt as her weight fell down on him. Soft squishing sounds from their copulating echoed faintly in the room, which he tried to cover, mostly unsuccessfully, by replacing the blanket around their bucking bodies. 

"You are so hot," said Harry as he visualized Ginny’s tongue caressing her brother's bloated sack. "But, you know, I think that they might still be a little jealous...." Harry didn’t want her to stop. "I mean I'm sure a blowjob would be great, but if Ron and Hermione saw how you were riding my cock and heard how you were moaning, they might be in the mood for even more." Harry watched her face fill with lust as he slowly built up his pace.

Ginny, in her new position, wanted nothing more to scream out in pleasure as she felt Harry’s dick slam deeply inside her, smashing their bodies together and electrifying her clit. She somehow managed to control that impulse and instead looked Harry in the eyes, "well then they could fuck while we watched them" she offered. "Then we could get down on our hands and knees and watch Ron fuck Hermione. That would be fairer, huh. Shit, Harry, that would be fun to watch my brother fill Hermione’s hole, wouldn't it!? I'd love to see Ron's cock pushing up inside of Hermione," Ginny continued, giving Harry something to think about now. "Wouldn't that turn you on, Harry, to watch your best friends fucking like animals in the middle of the room?"

“I’m sure Hermione would be on top,” he laughed. “She’d be driving your brother’s cock in and out of her hot cunt as fast as she could. I don't think I could stop from eating that sweet pussy at the same time,” admitted Harry. As Harry pumped up into Ginny and felt her weight pull her back down on his prick, his only thoughts were of sex and what the four teens could do if they didn’t have to hide from each other. “That is, of course, if you’d let me", he finished, crashing in deep yet again. “It’d be a pleasure to show how I’d stuff my face into her rear end.” 

"Awh, fuck Harry, your dick feels so damn good." Ginny was a little surprised but even more turned on by the thought, "….even with Ron's dick inside her?" she questioned.

"If she tastes anything like you, I would have to!" responded Harry. "Don't worry, I'd still give you space to suck on Ron's balls if you wanted."

Harry had slowed somewhat in order to try limit the noise they were making, and was instead pulling his dick all the way out and then plunging back in. This had the added benefit of stimulating Ginny's clit on every hard penetration as their bodies slammed together, and the results were easily visible on her flushed face. 

"Fuck, Harry! Fuck, me, fuck Ron, fuck Hermione!" Ginny squealed into his mouth as she kissed him hard. "If I watched you lick up Hermione's juices like that, I'd be so turned on I might even let you fuck her, Harry. You could stick your cock in her hole and then feel my tongue all over your dick and her pussy at the same time!" she moaned. "I know you're just dying to stick that big fat cock of yours all the way up into her tight cunt! Just like you're doing to me right now!" She looked down at where their bodies met and was surprised at how much Harry's cock stretched her and how wonderfully full she felt on each stroke. “Shit it’s so good!”

Harry could imagine every bit and, after Ginny’s wanton description, was now pounding Ginny's pussy as hard as his sitting position would allow. All thoughts of how much noise they were making and of slowing down his pistoning cock were forgotten with Ginny last words. "Fuck, you are so hot, Ginny!" His breath coming in shorter and shorter gulps of air, "I'd even pull out once in a while to let you suck my cock and taste her cunt if you wanted."

Ginny did want it. She wanted it all. As Harry pounded into her in the dark living room with his rigid meat, she could picture that same shaft violating Hermione's dripping pussy lips, and the glistening juice that she would eagerly suck off before pushing him back inside. "Yes, Harry, fuck YES! Oh, shit I need your dick! You can fuck anyone as long as I'm there to taste your cock!"

That was it for Harry. As he felt Ginny push her body down and registered her obscene offer, he knew she was about to cum and that he was going to explode with her. "I'm going to cum!" he groaned in her ear.

"Yeah, cum for me, cum IN me, Harry! Push your fucking cock deep inside and give me your cum. Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

Harry's balls slapped against Ginny's ass now with the force of his thrusts as he drove them both to the edge. Beads of sweat formed over Harry's muscular body as he pushed forward one last time, arching his back to push his cockhead in as deeply as possible, then felt as his balls pumped and his shaft contracted pushing streams of his cum inside her convulsing cunt. "Oh fuck yes, Ginny. Do you feel that cum inside you?" Harry growled as gobs of cream blasted inside her. "You are so fucking tight and so fucking hot! FUCK!"

Ginny's head was spinning as she felt her own orgasm combined with the hot blasts from Harry's dick. "Give it all to me, Harry! Give me all your cum, right up inside my pussy!"

Time seemed suspended in that instant as the two teen lovers looked into each other's eyes at the peak of their combined orgasm. To Ginny's eyes she imagined she saw a faint red aura surround them as she held onto Harry's body. Harry held is still-hard dick inside Ginny as he started to come back to reality and the last drips of his seed leaked into her dripping pussy. With some of his lust recently drained out through his cock, his head cleared and he quickly turned to scan the room for signs of movement. His heart stopped as Hermione shifted positions on the couch and stretched her arms, but then he relaxed as she simply turned and huddled herself into a new position.

Ginny too was able to focus better on the room around her and looked over also, "do you think see saw us?" she questioned in a way that made it clear that she was not sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Besides, if she can sleep through Ron's snoring, she can certainly sleep through our fucking," Harry laughed, as Ginny smiled.

"So, same time tomorrow night, then?" as she planted one more kiss on Harry's lips.

"Sounds like a plan, good night Ginny."

"Good night Harry, and sorry for making so much noise....."


	4. Hermione opens up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: #12 Grimmauld Place

"Ron, we need to talk," stated Hermione flatly, coming into the kitchen with a purposeful stride. She smiled as she saw Ron preparing some vegetables for lunch. Ron's attitude about impending danger at the hands of Lord Voldemort had certainly improved in the last two days since their episode in the library.

She was concerned about what she had to say to Ron, but nonetheless resolved that it had to be said. The only question was how Ron might react to the news about Harry and Ginny. If only there was a way to put the situation delicately.

"What's up, sweet-lips?" Ron said as he lowered his wand and turned towards the sound of her voice. He liked what he saw as Hermione chose a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a shirt that made little effort to cover the last strip of creamy skin just above her waist.

Hermione cringed a little at the pet name, but then softened as she saw the work he was doing of his own accord, "Ron, that's really nice that you're helping with the meals. Maybe you could get Harry to help as well?"

"Nah, he's off with Ginny for some training. I think she's actually the one teaching Harry today! She's got some nasty hexes up her sleeve after all those years in the Burrow with us male Weasleys. You'd better be prepared; I wouldn't be surprised if Harry needs some medical attention before they're done..." In addition to being in a better mood around the house, Ron had also warmed up to the fact that his sister was in a relationship with Harry. He was his best friend after all, and it had been Harry that had given him the extra push he had needed with Hermione. Leaving the two alone for the afternoon was the least he could do. If they got in some snogging, he supposed that would be okay. Harry wouldn’t do anything to disrespect him. Even better, it gave him and Hermione some time together. "Oh, right, you wanted to tell me something, didn't you, Mione?"

Hermione looked at Ron as he turned, and suddenly she became flush as all the images of their encounter in the library came back to her in an instant. It had been hard to concentrate, in fact, and several of her spells had gone awry lately. The topic on her mind did little to help matters. "Um, yes, if you have a minute. It's actually about Harry and Ginny."

"Oh." said Ron, a little disappointed. He had hoped that Hermione had come for more action, rather than to discuss Harry and his sister. The picture of Hermione on her knees, unzipping his jeans and extracting his tool faded as did the nascent erection he was building. "What about them? They should be done in an hour and then we can eat and talk together."

Hermione pursed her lips then continued, "It's something I wanted to talk to you about, Ron. It's about the other night in the parlor, when it was Harry's turn to keep watch."

"He didn't fall asleep, did he? Of course with all the stress he's been under," Ron started then shoved a piece of carrot into his mouth, "I wouldn't blame him," Ron defended as he saw a disapproving look in Hermione's eyes. “Anyway, we are safe in Grimauld place, so there’s no harm done, eh.”

"No, Ron, he didn't fall asleep," she continued, "far from it, in fact. That's what I want to talk to you about. There's something I think you should know." A few more splotches of red broke out across Hermione's face as she remembered being woken up the other night by a sound in the room that had been a muffled combination of heavy breathing and rhythmic slapping. In the darkness she had raised her head to see Harry and Ginny face to face and clearly enjoying themselves as they writhed in a syncopated motion against each other. Though the blanket hid the details of their action, it was more than clear as to what was going on.

"What, Hermione? Was he having nightmares again?" Ron asked, concerned.

"No, Ron, no nightmares. I know Harry's your best friend but I think you should know this because it's about Ginny as well. They were both awake, and in the corner of the room, together..." Hermione looked at Ron to see if he understood, hoping not to have to paint the entire picture.

"OK, so Harry and Ginny were in the corner snogging....I know, Hermione,” Ron said with some difficulty, digesting the news that his sister had already started taking things more seriously with his best friend. “I’ve decided that I'm okay with them being together as a couple." stated Ron, "I already know that Harry and Ginny are snogging. After the other day, I thought we could concentrate on ourselves," he finished bravely.

"Ron!" Hermione pressed emphatically, "they were doing more than just snogging!"

Ron looked at Hermione blankly, his memory flashing back to seeing Harry's dick in the bathroom, and then to his own manhood as Hermione eagerly sucked on it. “What?!” Did Hermione see Ginny giving Harry a blowjob? Ron felt the familiar feelings of protectiveness of his younger sister, having just come to grips with a little making out. 

Ron also flushed as he realized that since Hermione had walked provocatively into the room his mind had been focused on a repeat performance between her legs. Now as she revealed this news about Harry and Ginny, familiar feelings in his groin registered as he responded to the subject, all the while picturing Hermione on her knees in front of him. He chided himself for being excited at catching a glimpse of his sister's lips wrapped around Harry's cock some night as well. Would Ginny like sucking cock as much as Hermione had? Had Harry tasted her pussy, as he has done to Hermione? 

Suddenly Ron was confused, guilty, ashamed and also much more interested in what Hermione had to say. Despite being wrong he wanted to hear her describe more to him, "Well, what were they doing, Mione?" asked softly.

"Do you really want me to describe it to you, Ron?" she announced as if granting his wish.

Ron noticed Hermione's legs had parted slightly and she was obviously turned on like he was. "Isn't that why you brought it up? You wanted to tell me, right?" he answered, gaining a little confidence from Hermione body language.

"Ronald! No! I mean, well...yes, but it's just that she's your sister..." she stammered, surprised by Ron's demeanor. "I just thought you should know and to share everything now that we've, you know, gotten to know each other better."

"You mean now that I've seen your pussy and eaten you out, you feel that you can confide in me?" Ron laughed.

"Ronald! It's not like that at all. Well, maybe a little bit," she blushed and allowed herself a smile, setting aside her serious tone and glancing at the bulge building in Ron's pants.

"Well, Hermione, tell me what you saw the other night… " Ron pressed, seeing her change in attitude. Maybe it wasn’t really about his sister, he reasoned. “Harry and my sister were there, and apparently doing something more than kissing...” It was all about some harmless dirty talk to get in the mood with Hermione, he concluded, feeling better for it. 

"Well," she started, getting warmed up a bit, "it was dark and there was the blanket around them, but it looked like...I could just tell that they....I mean they were making a noise that couldn't have been anything but..."

"Spit it out, Hermione."

"Having sex! Ron, they were shagging like rabbits, and in the same room that we were sleeping!" Hermione exhaled, still seeing the scene in her mind and feeling her juices begin to flow down below.

Harry was fucking Ginny! Dirty talk was one thing, but this was heavy news! Ron's head was spinning. If Hermione was right, his little sister and his best friend had been fucking just feet from him, on the other side of the couch. "Bloody hell, it seems like I was the only one actually sleeping!" Ron's face was bright red. "Are you sure that you saw what you think you saw? I mean we've both been really horny. Maybe it was a dream or something," offered Ron, picturing his friend and his sister in different positions in the corner of the parlor as Hermione watched them. 

"It was definitely not a dream, Ron," responded Hermione, breathing a little harder than normal.

"Did you see them actually going at it?" Ron asked, drawing in a sharp breath. How long had she watched them? Did she want the same thing to happen with them?

Hermione seemed at little bewildered by Ron's response. Wasn't this the part where he became upset and unreasonable? She had told him that Harry had been having sex with his little sister out in the open and in the same room. Come to think of it, why wasn't she more upset? She thought a minute and suddenly realized, no, she wasn't really experiencing anything like she expected. In fact, if she had to describe how she felt about reliving the memories in her head she would say that she was just incredibly horny thinking about the whole situation! 

Yes, she was actually turned on thinking about those two sweaty bodies the other night, mashed together and obscured by the blanket. Damn that blanket! How she had wished that that piece of fabric had fallen off so she could have gotten a proper look! "No, not exactly," she admitted, again cursing that blanket in her thoughts once again for good measure, "but the noises they were making certainly ruled out Quidditch, if you know what I mean, Ron."

"And just how would you know what sex sounds like, Mione?" Ron needled.

Hermione was not a technically virgin and had had a brief and awkward relationship during the last break from Hogwarts. She had figured she needed to have the experience and the best solution was with someone outside her circle of friends. Not that she even intended to offer up this information. "I just know what I saw, Ron." Hermione remembered exactly what she had seen and heard, and it was turning her on, despite herself.

"Did you like what you saw?" Ron asked abruptly.

Hermione was taken aback by the question, and even more surprised by her own answer as she moved closer and looked Ron in the eyes, "yeah, I think I did like it. In fact I couldn't take my eyes off them, as I remember. It was so weird and exciting watching, Ron. It was dark, of course, but I imagine I could see Ginny's face as she was grinding against Harry.” Hermione looked him in the eyes and whispered, “Ron, it was really hot!” 

“It sounds like it was quite a show,” encouraged Ron in a calmer voice that belied his growing excitement.

I wish you had been awake to watch with me..." she finally gave in to her carnal urge to say exactly what she was feeling. 

Ron looked at her as if watching a newly blooming flower for the first time. He had always found Hermione attractive and sexy, but never imagined her as a sexual creature. The library had been a piece of the puzzle. Now as he heard her describe the other night’s adventure between Harry and Ginny, and admit she wanted to share it with him, he realized that she was just as excited as he was. He wondered just how wild she might be. "Do you think they'll do it again tonight?" he asked.

"Why? Ronald, do you want to watch Harry have sex with your sister?" she taunted. "Aren't you mad, Ron, or are you thinking with another part of your body?" As she said this, Hermione reached out her hand and gave Ron's bulge a squeeze through his jeans, eliciting a soft moan and causing him to close the rest of the distance between their bodies.

"Not if I get to shag you too, Hermione." stated Ron mater-of-factly, as he ground his pelvis against her hand. "And yes, I'm totally thinking with my other 'head' right now." Any confrontation with Ginny or Harry could wait, he decided, feeling Hermione respond by dragging her fingers along the outline of the bulge.

"This is indeed interesting," as she unbuttoned Ron's pants and slowly lowered the zipper, "so Harry can fuck your little sister if you can fuck me, is that the deal?"

"Hmmm, that's about right. I can't bloody well get mad at Harry for having his cock stuffed in my sister when I'm concentrating on my own dick in your pussy, now can I?" Ron, watched as Hermione lowered his jeans and pulled down his underwear, freeing his prick from its confinement.

"Well, as I see it then, Harry owes me a big favor then for allowing his best friend to fuck me silly just so he can go on screwing your sister." Hermione finished her persuasive argument by planting kisses along the length of Ron's pulsing rod.

"That feels great, Mione." Ron encouraged as she began licking her way back up his length then running her tongue around the pulsing head. "What do you think he owes you?" asked Ron in a half moan, imagining the possibilities but wondering what Hermione had in her dirty mind.

"Well," she started, pausing over Ron's hardness, "I think we deserve a proper show. I mean, if they're going to be fucking in the same room, the least Harry can do is let us watch. What do you think, Ron? Would you like to watch Harry fucking your sister?"

"Too right I would! Merlin that would be fucking great!" responded Ron, now bucking his hips and driving his shaft into Hermione's willing mouth. The idea made him a bit nervous in reality, as it was his sister and he should be protecting her, but the fantasy and the feeling of Hermione’s mouth took him along for the ride. "I mean, I've seen Harry in the shower, but I'd love to see what it would look like sliding in and out of a pussy."

Hermione had pushed her own pants down to give her fingers access to her increasing wetness. "You mean you've seen Harry's cock?!" she asked, surprised, immediately plunging a finger into her slit.

Ron pumped a few times into nothingness as Hermione had released his prick briefly to ask her question, but was now contentedly fucking her face once more. "Shit, you are so talented, Mione!" Ron complemented. "Yeah, I've seen Harry's dick. All the guys on the Quidditch team showered together after practice. It's natural to compare equipment, ya' know..."

Hermione was now playing with Ron's balls as she relaxed her throat and drove her head down so that her lips closed around the base of his cock. Her fingers were dancing urgently in and out of her snatch at having Ron's dick deep in her mouth while thinking of Harry's manhood at the same time. Was Harry as big as Ron was? Would his taste be the same? Was it even right to be having these thoughts about Harry after just beginning to be closer to Ron? Maybe it was actually the thought of having them both at the same time that excited her so much.

These thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly felt Ron pulling out of her mouth and pushing her to the polished wood floor of the kitchen. "But enough talk about Harry’s dick. Let’s see how you like mine first!" 

The next instant Hermione was on her back with jeans completely removed and Ron's cock descending towards her face as he positioned them in a 69 so he could now access her beautiful pussy. "Hmm, sounds like a very good idea, Ron" she agreed.

Ron pulled Hermione's legs apart as he dove in between, slashing his tongue up and down her cunt while licking out as much juice as possible. She was dripping wet and her taste was wonderfully pungent. Reaching his arms around her legs, he used his fingers to open the folds of her pussy to gain deeper access and to drive his tongue into her sopping hole.   
Meanwhile, the feelings emanating from his cock urged him on. Ron felt as Hermione alternated between sucking his dick and licking his ball sac. He especially enjoyed as she stuffed his nuts into her mouth and emitted a soft moan from her throat, and showed his appreciation by inserting two fingers roughly in her cunt. "Oh, Hermione, suck on my fucking balls!" he cried, coming up briefly for air. "Do you think Harry and Ginny would like to watch us as well?"

Hermione reached up and grabbed Ron dick and directed it downward and into her waiting mouth, as Ron bounced his hips up and down to aid her efforts and add to his own pleasure. "I'm sure your sister would love to see how I'm going to suck your balls and your cock," she mewed, and continued coating Ron's stiff cock with her saliva. As Ron descended and plunged his pole deeply into the back of Hermione's throat his hairy and bloated balls fell onto the bridge of her nose and she inhaled his musky scent. 

“Fuck!” she thought to herself. The smell of her man's sex was such an overpowering turn-on for her it sent her head spinning as she breathed deeply on each stroke, almost hyperventilating in an effort to capture the wonderful odor. Again moving her attention to Ron's balls, she continued stroking his spit-slicked meat with one hand. Wanting even more, Hermione drove her tongue and her nose deep into Ron’s crotch, licking the sides of his nut sack where it hung off from the base of his cock. She was instantly rewarded with a mix of sweat and smell that contained an intoxicating brew of pheromones that she huffed into her lungs like a drug. 

As a high washed over her, Hermione’s eyes were fixed above to where Ron's asshole moved up and down with the grinding motions of his hips. Tucked in between his too muscular and slightly hairy butt cheeks, it seems to call to her. “Why not?” a voice in her head encouraged her to proceed. Straining her neck backward she now used the smooth underside of her tongue to lick the area between his balls and his ass, causing the tip of her nose to reach within millimeters of Ron's brown bud.

Ron had thought getting blown by Hermione in the library had been good, but what she was doing to him now in the middle of the kitchen floor was a whole different level! As she alternated between his cock and his nut sack, it seemed like his entire body from the waist down was on fire with pure lust. He was now sucking hard on her clit and driving three fingers from his left hand as deeply as they would go into her pussy. 

Ron had briefly considered that Hermione might not like the fact that she must be getting smothered by his cock and balls as he continued his urgent gyrations, realizing he had worked up a bit of a sweat with all the housework before she had interrupted him. However, as he felt her willingly drive her face into his groin, licking everywhere, these thoughts were quickly discarded, and replaced with wonder and how deliciously nasty Hermione was turning out to be. This developing impression was further confirmed as he felt her tongue inch its way under his sac and ever closer to his asshole.

No girl he had even known would willingly lick ass! Ron marveled at his luck, and wondered how far she was willing to go. Reaching back with his right hand he pulled his butt cheeks apart and moved forward slightly to give her better access if she wanted it, hoping she would provide the forbidden stimulation he so desired. He was rewarded immediately as he bent his knees slightly and felt, first Hermione's nose, then her tongue brush against his backdoor.

Hermione watched as Ron used his hand to open up his ass to her, inviting her to delve deeper. Now she could not resist, as she felt him suck hard on her clit. Hermione pulled down on Ron cock in order to guide his little bud towards her face. Watching Ron and Harry during their flying practices at school, Hermione knew she had always been a 'butt girl,' turned on by a nice tight ass. The other day in the basement had also given her self-confirmation that a man's smell of sex was a huge turn on for her that she could not ignore. The time spent with the boys in close quarters recently had been a sort of perverse torture.

However, if she had thought about licking anyone’s ass before this moment she was sure she would have been disgusted by the idea. Now, amazingly, she found that the combinations of smells and tastes that inundated her senses were driving her to new heights and new unknown desires. The fact that the ass to-be-licked belonged also to the same hot body that had her pussy on fire certainly helped matters. As she reached her tongue out and licked Ron's puckered asshole, she felt so nasty and dirty and she loved it. "Can you feel that, Ron? Can you feel how I'm licking your asshole?" she grunted and continued on with zest.

"Fuck, Hermione, you are so fucking dirty, it feels so damned good! Keep jacking my cock and licking my fucking ass!"

Working her tongue in earnest into Ron's crack, she explored the wrinkled bud of Ron's asshole. She thought to herself, "here I am, Hermione Granger, Hogwart's prefect, top of my class, being chased by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself; now I'm naked on my back with my legs spread, and with hard cock in one hand and my face jammed up Ron Weasley's ass." Feeling Ron's hand working her pussy as she feasted on him, Hermione was now overcome with the need to be filled by the dick she was still pumping in her hand. "Ron, I want you to be inside of me, now!"

Ron wasted no time upon hearing those words in turning his body around and complying with Hermione's demand to be fucked. He looked down at her with her legs wide apart, sprawled on the floor, then grabbed his cock and directed it towards her pussy. "Is this what you want, Hermione? Is my hard cock what you want inside you," Ron teased rudely as he rubbed his cockhead through the outer folds of her wet snatch. "You want me to fuck you like you saw Harry fucking Ginny last night?"

"Ron, don't make me wait," she pleaded, trying to move forward and impale herself. "Fuck me just like Harry fucked your sister! I'm so ready for you Ron, stick your cock inside, please!"

Ron looked down as he guided the tip of his cock up and down her slit, teasing her again and smearing her copious juices, mixed with her spit, around her hairy crotch. The mix of Hermione's spit on his prick, and her juicy snatch combined to provide superb lubrication as Ron pushed forward and the helmeted head entered her tunnel. Hermione was as tight as he imagined, and even with their combined wetness, Ron struggled to control himself from cumming too soon with the intense friction. "You are so tight, Hermione! My dick feels so huge inside your pussy!"

"Oh, merlin, this is what I need. Push it in me, Ron!" Hermione encouraged, now sitting up and watching Ron's meat slide into her. "That is so hot, Ron, to see your dick going inside me."

Ron was entranced by the sight of his cock as it buried itself inside Hermione’s twat as well. For several long moments his eyes glued to their joined bodies. As he pushed forward, it seemed as if her outer lips were trying to follow his cock into her tight hole. As he slowly withdrew, Hermione's grasping cunt refused to let go, stimulating the nerves along his entire shaft. As the continuing motion of deeper and deeper penetration lubricated his full length, he took in the amazing scene before his eyes. Hermione lay with her back on the kitchen floor propping herself up on her elbows to watch him pump his glistening prick in and out of her. Her legs were spread far apart with her feet lifted slightly into the air to give him easiest access. He grabbed her two feet, lifting them higher into the air, causing her to lay back and allowing the last inch to bury itself home. 

"Shit, Ron, you are so deep! It feels so damn good! Now I know why Ginny was making all that noise last night." For a few moments Hermione relaxed and simply let Ron build his pace and pound into her as she concentrated on the sensation. Ron's prick was filling her so completely on each stroke, and she placed a finger on her clit and started to massage it. She watched and felt as he used his strength to drive home each thrust, grinding their bodies together, and sending shocks of pleasure through every nerve. As Ron rammed forward again and again she felt his heavy sack slap against her ass and the echoing sound it made in the kitchen. Surly there would be no mistake as to what they were doing should Harry or Ginny decide to come back early.

Ron changed positions slightly to gather up Hermione's knees and fold them against her chest. Looking down again at the length of his cock, he lowered his full weight onto her. He marveled to see her ass and puffy lips as her cunt was now completely exposed to him. He reached forward and kissed Hermione deeply, "My sister wasn't getting nailed like this last night, now was she?" growled Ron. He loved how Hermione enjoyed being fucked hard and how she seemed to give herself over to him completely. "They had to be quiet so Harry couldn't give her the fucking that I'm giving you now."

Hermione gazed to Ron's lust-craved eyes and she was another person. She desperately grabbed his ass and pulled him hard towards her, adding her strength to his as he pounded his cock into her cunt over and over. "Yeah, Ron, give it to me as hard as you can! I love every inch of your wonderful dick," she practically screamed. "I wish Ginny was here to see how well you're fucking me. I wish Harry was here now to hear every fucking blessed time you slam into me. I wish they were both here to fill their lungs with the smell of our sex in the kitchen." Hermione was a shade of bright red as she felt the walls of her cunt start to contract in a powerful orgasm.

A picture of Harry fucking Ginny in the same position he and Hermione were in now flashed across Ron's mind. He was now pushing his cock into Hermione's clamping cunt at maximum speed and building quickly to his own orgasm. "I'm going to cum, Hermione! It's so fucking good, I can't stop myself."

Hermione looked down at her sweaty body, still convulsing from her own peak of pleasure. "Don't stop, cum on me, Ron! Cum all over my body!" she pleaded.

Ron heard the words just as his dick started to pump the load of cum from his balls. He quickly pulled out and pointed his cock at Hermione's chest and jacked it roughly with his hand. "Oh, fuck, yeah," he grunted as thick white streams spewed from the tip and landed everywhere from her chin, tits, stomach, and on the floor beside them as Ron continued to empty his load onto her. Hermione watched as a few last drops dripped onto her hairy mound and she used her hands to mix Ron's seed and her sweat together over her body.

"Oh, shit, Ron, that was incredible, simply the best. I never imagined it could be like that!" Hermione said in a daze, still smearing the copious amounts of jism on her tits and stomach. "I'm sure it's good for the skin too," she laughed and pulled Ron down on top of her sullied body."

Ron tried to catch his breath as he looked down at Hermione. "That was bloody great, 'Mione! I think every nerve in my body is completely satisfied right now."

"Maybe we should go take a shower before Harry and Ginny get back." Hermione offered.

"You mean you don't want to stay like this all day on the floor in post-coital bliss?" Ron questioned with a smile.

"Ronald, all I'm saying is that while it might be a little bit awkward if they were it find us like this," Hermione explained, "after we've just had sex and everything."

"Well, you do have a point. Now that I'm not slamming my dick into you and slapping my balls against your ass, there really isn't much reason for them to find us here naked, and both covered in sweat and cum, that's true...." Ron observed as he stood up, helping Hermione to her feet as well.

"Ronald!," said Hermione, smacking Ron playfully on the butt.

"There is still the musky fragrance, however..." he continued, offering the other cheek for her to hit.

"Ronald Weasley!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read this far, please tell me what you think,


	5. Hard to Study Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Library of #12 Grimmauld Place

Harry sat in the library leaning back into one of the more comfortable chairs scattered throughout the large room. He and Hermione had been doing extensive research into Horcruxes using not only the books recovered from Dumbledore's office but also from a range of different volumes fortuitously available in the Black's family library. Despite the importance of the task, Harry’s gaze wandered frequently outside where the weather was surprisingly pleasant outside, the sun darting between clouds and a fresh breeze blowing through the trees. Unfortunately, for the studious duo, the magnificent weather outside did little to dispel the scent of mold and ageless gloom that hung over the Black's repository of tomes. Maybe he should have gone into town with the others, he mused through the familiar beginnings of a headache.

Of course, there were some benefits to staying in; "A lot of these old books have seen a lot of use." commented Harry, looking up to admire Hermione's outfit for what must have been the hundredth time. It was his just reward for missing out on the beautiful day outside he reasoned. The young Gryffindor had dressed herself in a pale blue sweater with an uncharacteristically low V-neck. This outer layer floated lightly over a breezy sleeveless shirt. The ensemble was rounded out by a relatively conservative patterned skirt that ended just at the knees. The combination assured that Harry would be distracted again from his research and struggling to tear his gaze back to the book he held. 

What really caught his eye, in addition to the amount of skin visible around her plunging neckline, was that Hermione had decided to make herself more comfortable lately and had been wearing her hair down. Harry had always known Hermione to maintain her prim and proper conservative schoolgirl appearance and he was now mesmerized as he followed her gentle curls with his eyes as they cascaded down her back and over her shoulder. 

Suddenly the thought hit him that he really should be working rather than ogling Ron's girlfriend, "So I guess we agree that Regulus was looking for a way to destroy the locket?" Harry asked, momentarily repressing his more lurid thoughts that were bubbling just below the surface.

"That does seem to be a reasonable assumption." responded Hermione, looking up at Harry from her copy of 'The Infernal Abyss - A Brief History.' "But honestly, the amount of wear on these pages suggests to me that the dark arts were more or less a required home-schooling subject for several generations of Blacks." 

Hermione, for her part, was not immune to stealing some discreet glances at her study partner. She had been studying Harry intermittently, along with her books, for the past few hours. As they had gathered tomes and cross-referenced various scrolls on high shelves, she had made a point to stay in the rear to keep a close eye on any progress. Watching Harry as he concentrated on his reading, Hermione remembered how Ron had begged off doing any type of research in the library and instead decided to go into town with his sister for supplies. ‘Family time’ he had said. But she knew Ron’s study habits would never put him at the top of his class. Other qualities more than compensated, however picturing those particular assets was not at all conducive to research.

After the first five minutes of being upset over Ron's absence, Hermione had noticed that as Harry bent low to rummage around in a dusty cabinet it gave her a more than pleasant view of his firm behind. And when he squatted to gather up a pile of books showing a hint of the black briefs underneath his jeans, she decided Harry was the perfect companion for the afternoon after all. Besides, she smiled inwardly; maybe she would get a few more peaks at his tight butt as the day went on. It was certainly harmless fun, she reasoned. It could only serve to get her in the mood for when Ron got back in a few hours.

"It's scary to imagine Voldemort and his followers spending summer break or Christmas at the Blacks like I used to do with the Weasley's." Harry was imagining the picture in his mind of a group of greasy-haired youths sitting around, torturing small animals and plotting the evil to come. Compared to his happy memories of pickup games of Quidditch in the yard at Ron's house, he saw in stark relief what he was fighting against and turned his energy again towards his research.

Another two hours passed rather quickly as Harry rubbed his itching eyes and placed a bookmark into a heavy book entitled ‘Blood Magic – Sucking the Marrow out of Life’ for later reference. Hermione glanced again out the window, as she had been doing at regular intervals. With Ron and Ginny off on their errands, she and Harry were also tasked with watching the ever-present Death Eaters outside. Their seat by the window provided some extra light for their work and also allowed them to keep an easy eye on the street below. Hermione’s brow wrinkled as she sat forward for a better view through the dirty glass. "Hey Harry, come look. I think the Death Eaters are gone!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry stood up halfway from his chair to look over the sill and down onto the street below. He also took the opportunity afforded by Hermione's leaning position to leer wantonly down her shirt for the briefest of moments before turning his attention outside. "Huh, it does look that way," Harry hesitated, his eyes flowing easily back and forth, "Not that I think those Death Eaters would give up so easily. I mean, they have to know we're here. Maybe just taking a break?"

"Or, maybe they're just trying to make it appear that they've left," cautioned Hermione, leaning farther forward and resting her chin in her hand as she thought, unknowingly allowing more of her white breasts to be devoured by Harry's eyes. "I doubt Voldemort would care if they haven't seen anything in a week or two. He'd still want them out there and I doubt anyone would dare question the Dark Lord."

Harry tried desperately to concentrate on the problem at hand, "Maybe old Voldy has killed this pair off for lack of results," suggested Harry, half seriously. Honestly, it was difficult to even see a problem, safe in Grimmauld Place for the time being and with a good portion of Hermione's cleavage starting him in the face.... 

"That's a horrible thought, Harry," winced Hermione. "I still think there's a good chance they would have tried to change tactics. Especially if You-Know-Who is not happy."

Hermione's concerns did little to focus Harry’s mind on any apparent danger or, for that matter, prevent an uncomfortable stiffening in his crotch. At that moment he was less concerned with finding the missing Death Eaters and more concerned with finding a suitable spell that would allow him to see what delights Hermione's clothes were still hiding. Although certainly attuned to the necessary rigors of study than Ron, he did have his limits. 

On the other hand, maybe it wasn’t such a good thing to be staring at Hermione like he was. After all she was his best friend’s girlfriend. However, maybe Ron would be able to get him some pictures, he fancied. It was true that he still hadn't debriefed his best friend on how things were going with Hermione. Maybe if he had a bit to drink Ron would cough up some of the explicit details. He might have to dodge any questions about Ginny, however. The mumbling of faint words in the back of his head barely registered until...

"Harry!"

Shit! Caught! How long had he been looking down her shirt? "Oh-Merlin...," he stammered, "I'm sorry, Mione, I wasn’t looking at yuumm....I didn’t want....it’s just…"

"What are you babbling on about, Harry?!" she turned to find Harry's flushed face and wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

Realizing quickly that Hermione must still have been looking out the window and trying to explain something to him, Harry recovered somewhat, "err, yes, yeah no problem. Hey, maybe we can do that spell you do," continued Harry, fumbling, "you know that 'revealio something-or-other' thing," he finished hopefully.

Hermione now sat up straight up with an exasperated expression. "Yes, Harry, Homenum Revelio, like I was just saying! Were you even listening? We need to do something or Ron and Ginny might come back and walk right into a trap! I’m sure they’ve figured out that we must have to leave sometimes. It’s likely that the Deatheaters are simply lying in wait."

"No, I mean yes! Yes of course I was listening," Harry corrected himself, pulling his shirt over the retreating bulge in his pants. "I was just trying to say it was a good idea and that you should do the spell because you’re the best at that kind of stuff, that's all," he finished hopefully, forcing himself to look her in the eyes.

Hermione's visage softened at once. "You mean it, Harry, about the spell and thinking I would be the best to cast it? I mean, it's true and all, but I don't often get compliments on my abilities." she said turning red, as she realized the double meaning of her words and that type of complements Ron had been recently giving her.

Harry watched her blush at his compliment and silently patted himself on the back for his deft escape. "Of course I mean it, Mione," he reassured her, "what do you want me to do?" With his full attention turned to their problem, Harry was indeed concerned about Ginny and Ron. Although they all had agreed to apparate and disapparate from the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, Harry could imagine Ron doing something stupid if he saw that the Death Eaters had gone.

"Well," she thought, looking through the warped glass of the library window, "let's see if we can get this window open. Even if someone is hiding out there I doubt we'll see them without a clear path for me to cast the spell."

“Right.” Harry looked at the old window, and the layers of paint caked into every crevice. "Do you think all the windows are like this one?" Harry thought out loud. Flexing his legs and pushing as hard as he could with both hands produced no visible movement, and after a minute of trying to get a better angle he gave up. 

"It must be a hundred years since this place had any fresh air!" Harry tried to think, and could remember only the kitchen window that actually still functioned. It was too bad that the kitchen faced the entirely opposite direction. "I don't suppose we could just open the front door and yell 'you-ho, are there any Death Eaters there?' could we?"

"Probably an exceedingly bad idea, Harry." Although quite sure Harry would be unable to open the window, she was nonetheless happy to watch as his muscles pushed and struggled in the task. As he reached up to grapple with the obstinate pane of glass, Harry's shirt rose as well, revealing his tight stomach. She noticed, with a gleam in her eye, the little happy trail starting just below Harry's navel and descending under the waist of his low-cut jeans. Hermione breathed in hard at the noticeable bulge of his partial erection. Was that because of her?... Oh, how she wanted to run her tongue alone those short black hairs right on down.... 

‘Focus, Granger!’ she told herself. Now where was she?....."ummm...But it's good that you're thinking practically," Hermione tried to complement, her head suddenly swimming in a fog of desire.

"Hum, well, thanks, Hermione" muttered Harry in return, still looking at the layers of paint and unaware of Hermione’s leering. Why whoever had repainted the library hadn't taken the time to cast a simple spell to remove the old paint first was certainly a mystery. Of course if it'd been up to him, he would have blasted the whole house to dust and started from scratch. "Wait, I've got an idea," said Harry pulling out his wand.

Hermione was immediately disappointed Harry’s shirt fell back into place. Now that she could focus a bit more easily, she had also become a bit concerned at the determined look in Harry’s eyes. "Harry? What are you going to do?"

Harry smiled at his friend's apparent worry, "Don't worry Mione, I know what I'm doing. I’ve learned a bit since first year, you know." Harry joked. "It's not like I'm going to blow a hole in the wall with an unlocking charm." Harry saw her smile in agreement, but then continued. "Although, maybe you'd best stand back. You know, just to be safe."

Pointing his wand delicately where the track that carried the window in its frame was buried in the hardened and cracked paint, Harry softly muttered 'Defodio,' causing a thin gouge to appear. This wedge widened and continued as he moved his wand around the encrusted frame. In short order he had worked his way all the way around the perimeter and stopped the spell, stepping back to admire his work. "That should have cut through the layers of paint well enough. And now.... flicking his wrist for effect, Reparo!"

Nothing appeared to change on the outside, but Harry and Hermione could hear the rearrangement of heavy objects in the wall. Presumably these were the counter-weights that would normally aid in keeping the heavy window open. Hermione was impressed; Sexy body, and with more brains that she gave him credit for sometimes...."Let's see if we can get that thing open, shall we," she said cheerily.

They readied themselves, standing side by side, and each getting into a good position to push up on the window. "One , two, THREE!"

At first they heard the stress of the glass as they pushed against it and upward. Then, finally giving up its hold, the paint gave what sounded like a 'snap!' and the window opened, bringing an immediately refreshing breeze into the stuffy room. "Good work, Harry!" Hermione complemented, looking over at him with a gaze she hoped still masked her earlier lurid thoughts.

Opening the newly-freed window to its maximum, the pair stuck their heads outside into the fresh air and looked around for any sign of their watchers. All seemed still, except for the fact that they could now hear the faint movement of the leaves as they blew in the gentle wind. "Do you think they're still out there?" questioned Harry, looking at Hermione as she craned her neck from side to side. This again gave him an exceptional view of her ample chest, this time from the side as her breasts forced their way out of her shirt as she leaned her weight out the window. 

Harry swore to himself that she must be aware that her tits were so open for him so see. Maybe she did it on purpose, but more likely, he reasoned somewhat disappointedly, she didn't give it a second's care as she never thought of him in a romantic way. She was probably dressed this way for Ron when he came back. He had certainly taken notice of the very revealing muggle outfit Ginny had decided to wear before leaving that morning. He had even made the comment of why she was dressing in such a sexy outfit to go out with her brother. Had Ron been wondering the same thing about Hermione?

Straining her eyes to look into the distance Hermione responded, although not to the questions that Harry considered important at the moment, "I guess we should just try the spell. Although if they're too far away we'll probably miss them. I really don't know what the range of this spell is supposed to be."

"Well, do your worst!" said Harry, giving up his place at the window and standing back a few feet.  
Hermione prepared herself, concentrating on the incantation then took a breath.... "Homenum Revelio!"

Harry and Hermione both suppressed a gasp as two figures that had just seconds before been completely invisible were highlighted to their eyes by a faint radiant glow. "They must have been disillusioned, Harry! We could have walked right outside and been caught! Ron and Ginny could have let their guard down!" The concern was evident in her voice. 

Harry too was concerned in how they were going to deal with this new problem of invisible Death Eaters on the front lawn. Harry looked closely at the two glowing figures standing in the small open area next to the row of apartments. They must not be very good at their disillusionment charms, he reasoned, as their camouflaged position, once revealed, was plain to see even without the glowing aura from the spell. “We might be able to still see them from the rooms above as well and still be able to keep a proper watch,” Harry remarked. “But in the dark….”

Hermione had felt something was strange about the disillusioned Death Eaters as they came into view, but dismissed it as she concentrated on Harry’s suggestion. “Well, that might work now but it’s sure going to be more difficult at night. Of course it would not be hard to simply stay inside, I suppose. Although, maybe with the reflections from the lamppost we could...”

Harry strained again to pick out the details of their enemy, pushing his glasses up on his nose. One was a shorter man in a black cloak, a Death Eater he had never seen before, and the other was, ...much shorter, almost the size of a house elf, certainly had the build of a human and seemed to be almost hiding behind the other...but why was it bobbing all around like that....."Oh, hell!"

"Harry was is it?" said Hermione, concern showing on her face as she moved to look over his shoulder, placing her arm around him in concern and to maintain her balance. 

"Perhaps my glasses are still fogged from all the dust in here, but have you taken a close look at our ‘friends’ out there?" he asked slightly amused.

"Your glasses? They're hardly so dusty that…," she didn't notice at first, but then it was evident exactly what she had missed before. "Oh, my....” she started, clasping a hand over her mouth. “My my…Oh, are they doing what I think they're doing?!"

"I do believe so. I think that Death Eater is getting a blowjob!" laughed Harry in surprise and amusement. "All that talk about tactics and being intelligent was giving them way too much credit. They were just horny and decided to mess around."

"Harry Potter!" snipped Hermione in an exasperated tone, "that's impossible." As she looked again however, now highlighted by the spell, she could observe the steady back and forth movement from the figure on her knees between the legs of the one standing. "Oh, Merlin, you're right! They should really be using a stronger disillusionment charm," she added in her bookish tone, still holding onto Harry's waist. Standing close, she caught the unmistakable manly smell of the body next to hers. 

"That's too funny, Mione!" Harry commented, for his part, enjoying the feel of Hermione's body close to his as she worried about the situation. "All this time we were worried that they were trying to trap us through some devious plan, and their best idea so far actually had nothing to do with capturing us at all. They just wanted to get off while they were still on duty!"

Hermione watched wide eyes and blushing cheeks, trying to see exactly what was going on as the female figure on her knees continued her back and forth motions on her partner. Although they were Death Eaters, familiar feelings of warmth began to radiate between her legs. "What do you think we should do, Harry?" Hermione asked, not really knowing what she expected for an answer, but suddenly wishing that Ron was going to be home sooner rather than later.

"Do?" intoned Harry, considering the question. "The guy's getting his dick sucked in the middle of the street, in front of our house! We should totally get the camera and take pictures for when Ron and Ginny get back! They’ll never believe it!" Harry had already spun from Hermione's arm and taken his first step when he halted at the sound of her stern voice.

"Harry Potter!" started Hermione in a firm tone crossing her arms. "And just what are we all going to do with wizard photos of a Death Eater orgy on the street?" her eyes strayed to and roamed over the unknowing exhibitionists as she said the words. “It's not like Ron and Ginny won’t believe us if we tell them the truth.”

“Yeah, that’s probably right…but...”

“And they have perfectly fine companions and imaginations of their own so I’m sure they’ll get the picture in any case.” she added almost to herself.

Also, that is true...." caught by surprise, Harry didn't quite know how to react, although he did notice how Hermione seemed not to be able to stop stealing glances out the window. The pent up energy of studying with Hermione now seemed in urgent need of release. 

Hermione’s voice softened and almost smiled as she added "Beside, you won’t even be able to get a decent capture with that illusion charm still active.” 

Damn, what Harry really wanted to do was take out his stiff member and beat one out. "I was just thinking....," he paused, trying desperately to reformulate his feelings in a way that Hermione would not slap him in the face. "You know, I was just thinking...., and you’re right about Ginny and...and Ron has you and stuff…." still thinking of a way out, but coming up empty.

“Yes, Ron does indeed have me, and Ginny has you....” Hermione prodded, trying to somehow stop her body’s reaction to what she was watching outside and also in front of her. “...and we still have a problem in front of us.” she finished..

"Well, it does depend on how you define ‘problem,’” he started then stopped as he saw the creases around Hermione’s eyes. 

“Fine, Hermione, forget about all that. Like you said, the problem is right in front of us. So we found them again, and so I guess that the best plan has to be to stay here and watch." Harry finally offered, trying to judge Hermione's reaction to his suggestion to keep an eye on the bizarre sex show in front of him.

Getting Ron turned on and sending him off after Hermione so he could be with Ginny had been the original motive in his mind. However, maybe there was some other fun to be had in watching Hermione squirm a little bit in the meantime. "Besides it looks like it's about to get good, and I'd hate to miss anything while searching for some bloody camera that would take a bloody crappy picture anyway," he finally stated boldly, nodding back to the window.

"You mean you just want to watch them?" Hermione asked, watching as Harry walked slowly back to the window, obviously attempting to shift his erection into a more comfortable position. She was certainly having a hard time not watching the excited couple outside, but wondered if it really was the best thing for her and Harry to watch together.

"Well, we've been keeping an eye on them for a week now, why should we stop now," said Harry in a reasonable voice, shifting his weight and readjusting his package. “Ron and Ginny will still be coming back so disillusioned with or without ‘benefits’ is still worth keeping an eye on, he reasoned imagining how he might replay the scene outside tonight with Ginny on her knees and his hard dick between her lips. That particular thought got Harry quite excited as he continued. 

"Don't you want to watch what happens, Mione? It looks like he's really enjoying it...." He let his voice trail off. This was his chance to get Hermione back for teasing him all day with her provocative clothes, he rationalized. That, and he really wanted to watch what would happen outside. He knew if he got turned on and wasn't able to cum right now, there would be even more to enjoy tonight with Ginny.

Hermione squirmed slightly and looked Harry in the eyes. Every moment she spent watching the scene outside and standing next to Harry was making her more and more excited. If Ron had been home she would have run to his arms, pulled down his pants and demanded that he satisfy her. Unfortunately, that was not currently an option, and her growing urges remained unsated. She turned again outside to see that the woman outside had shed her robe and was now opening her legs wide in order to get her pussy eaten by her partner. That's exactly what she needed right now... “Well, I suppose we should keep an eye on the….”

“Shit, he’s really going to give it to her now,” Harry commented loudly, cutting across her indecisive thoughts, as he raised his arms to grab the base of the open window, which caused his body to canter forward and pushing his hips against the sill. This also lifted his shirt above his waist and gave Hermione another wonderful view of his torso. “Now if I could only remember how to use the Sonorus spell to amplify others noises we could get a soundtrack,” he mused.

Her heart raced anew as it appeared that between the low cut of his jeans and the direction of the bulge in his pants that the tip of Harry's dick was mere millimeters from poking out. He must be as big as Ron, she estimated. Was Harry so entranced by the couple outside the window that he didn't realize how much of his body on display for her? “Fine,” she said with a sharp intake of breath.

Harry was not so fully absorbed in the scene outside that he did not notice Hermione watching him as he also glanced sideways at her. He was already a bit embarrassed to be sporting a boner that his tight jeans did little to hide. On the other hand Hermione was likely as turned on as he was by the situation and was not showing any sign of complaining. So she had to understand that the scene in front of them would have some noticeable effects. If Ron had not been his best friend he would have eagerly offered to help Hermione satisfy herself and get himself off in the process. 

Thus having tacitly decided, the two watched outside the surreal scene. A light wind was blowing the leaves in the trees, flowers were in bloom in the garden and then there were the two mostly naked death-eaters in the middle of it all. Although aroused, Harry and Hermione nonetheless remained restrained, glancing sideways from time to time but otherwise watching the scene outside. The window frame seemed to capture the whole in a sort of pornographic movie frame.

Of course, ‘restrained’ only went so far with a teenage boy. "Oh, fuck that's hot," exclaimed Harry, as the pair outside had turned to give them an almost ideal view of the action. Somewhere in his mind he registered the pleasant resistance of the sill against the long hardness in his pants as his body unconsciously mimicked what his eyes saw. 

Hermione watched, a lump in her throat, as Harry started to slowly bend his knees and nudge his hips forward, grinding his trapped member against the wooden sill. She marveled again as the muscles on his perfect ass clenched through his tight jeans.

Hermione ‘s mind was telling her that it was not possible that her friend, Harry, could have a raging hard-on in his pants that he was so openly putting on display. Truth-be-told, Hermione knew she was also getting wet. Logically, she had to admit that between the two of them it was just the fact that Harry’s anatomy simply made it that more difficult to hide his arousal. It’s not like I can really call him out on it, she squirmed with conflicting thoughts.

Harry flushed red as he became aware that he was brazenly trying to pleasure himself. He hadn’t noticed when he started rubbing his body against the window. Shit! Having a bulge in his pants was one thing, and even expected under the circumstances. He figured a guy should get a pass in certain situations anyway as there was no way to hide like there was for girls. But now he had taken things farther than he knew he should have. His friend Hermione would have little difficulty discerning what he was up to. Merlin, but the day in the library had him feeling so damn frustrated!

Harry’s mounting embarrassment was set aside as his and Hermione’s attention was caught by the pair rearranging themselves into a hot 69, writhing on the ground. Hermione, for her part, had not called him out for whatever reason. So, with fresh stimulation urging him on Harry made up his mind that the damage had already been done, and logically there was no real reason to stop. In all honesty he was finding it difficult to restrain himself from doing more than just lewdly grinding his hips back and forth.

Hermione had indeed hesitated, caught between shock and hormones, when she caught sight of the Death-Eaters outside. She had already subconsciously placed one hand on her thigh behind her back and was now sliding in to slowly higher and higher. Since she was standing, moving her hand between her legs meant she was also lifting her skirt in the process, revealing more and more of the smooth pale skin of her right leg to the afternoon sun. 

Although she hoped that Harry wouldn't notice, she couldn’t seem to stop herself. In any case, she thought, Harry was already doing far worse with his huge package in plain sight, and it was driving her crazy. What did it matter if Harry got to see a little more of her legs? It was nothing more than he when she wore a bathing suit, right? 

Outside, guy Death Eater had shed the rest of his clothes and was now fully involved in eating out his woman partner who had taken up an open stance in front of him, offering up the treasure between her legs. “Oh, merlin,” she heard Harry mumble. Hermione’s eyes hungrily followed the form of his body down to where his hard-on stuck out from between his legs. Lost in the moment she let out a soft moan as her fingers finally arrived at her thin panties which clung to the outlines of her pussy lips.

Harry heard her small and unintentional groan of pleasure and watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione, standing to his right, barely attempted to hide the fact that she was lifting up her skirt and moving her concealed right hand closer and closer to her honey pot. He spied as more of her tender thigh became visible and she began to slowly rock back and forth. 

'Oh, fuck,' he thought to himself; Is she….?! She's actually masturbating right beside me! Harry's head wheeled and his penis throbbed at the reality of the situation. Moreover, he became suddenly frustrated with simply humping against the uncomfortable hard edge of the window. 

'Well if she can do it...' Harry rationalized to himself. He knew somewhere in the back of his head it was the total opposite of what he should do, but nevertheless he slowly lowered his left hand to his crotch and gave his bulge a firm squeeze. Giving in to this delightful new contact, Harry also allowed himself a low groan of pleasure, forgetting for a moment about Ron and Ginny.

With her hips almost touching Harry's, Hermione was transfixed as she watched incredulously as Harry moved his hand to his crotch and started to rub himself through his clothes. The fact that he apparently accepted her own compromised position, and was willing to do the same out in the open no less, put her strangely at ease. 

It also fanned the flames of her desire at the same time. Harry was her best friend, but didn’t that also mean that they were close in other ways as well? So why shouldn't they feel completely comfortable together; she tried to reason through her hormones, flicking a fingernail over her clit. Everyone always said that it was natural and nothing to be ashamed about, didn’t they? She finally concluded that seeing the Death Eaters outside had not been either of theirs idea, and the situation had not been their choice. 

Giving into the pleasure between her legs, Hermione resolved to enjoy herself and the show outside, and to let Harry have his fun as well. Where was the harm in that? It’s not like they were touching or doing anything together. “Oh, Merlin, indeed.”

Suitably convinced and definitely aroused, Hermione immediately proceeded to violate her own reasoning; “But you’re hogging the view,” she complained, moving closer to Harry and positioning her head next to his arm, her hair brushing up against him. She immediately availed herself of the opportunity to draw in the masculine smell of his body from his raised arm. Her head clouded with lust as she inhaled his musky odor of sweat and arousal, and she firmly slid two fingers into her hole, moving her hand at a steady pace that was unmistakable. Maybe she had gone too far, but looking down at Harry’s hand working his crotch, she could hardly stop herself now.

Harry shuffled to make space as Hermione moved in closer to him, feeling the curls of her hair graze his arm. She certainly was not helping to control the situation! He smelled her sweet perfume mixed with his own odor and looked over at her body once more. The situation was now quickly getting out of hand. Neither he nor Hermione were making any effort to disguise the fact that they were masturbating to the pornographic scene. Indeed, Hermione’s face seemed completely absorbed in some perverse combination of lust and guilt. 

As their own actions, in addition to what they were watching outside added to the overall depravity he could only affirm “Well, this does seem to be better,” in response to her new position. Indeed the position offered a much improved vantage of Hermione’s body and he noticed that her ample cleavage had become splotched as her body had flushed with excitement. His ears perked up and he imagined he could now discern faint squishing sounds from under her skirt. 

Hermione still fought with the conflict of what was happening when she heard Harry soft moan again. She quickly noticed the pair outside had laid out their respective cloaks on the ground and had now proceed to openly fuck each other doggy style. Shit she needed some of that and soon, her concerns again surmounted by the sights and sounds of pleasure around her. She leaned a bit more weight into Harry and found little resistance to inserting a third finger. 

Lost in his own world of sensation and unable to concentrate on anything else, Harry now gave up any pretense of trying to hold himself back and increased the speed of his hand and started grinding his hips back and forth. As he did, he made sure to shift sideways against Hermione to make sure she could feel exactly what he was doing with his body. "Oh hell, Mione, look at that," Harry said, motioning outside, knowing he was only adding fuel to their fire, "look at how he's fucking her, Mione. She must be loving finally having that cock inside her!"

Hermione was struck, not believing the words she heard had come from Harry’s mount. Was he trying to turn her on even more than she already was or was he caught up in the moment like she was? Maybe it was all those years he couldn’t express himself with his aunt and uncle that made describing his sexual fantasies and situations such a turn-on for Harry, Hermione briefly considered. 

See realized that it really didn’t matter and was more surprised at how much the crude commentary his words excited her further! Hermione couldn't hold back her urge to add, "I’m sure she loves having her pussy pounded like that. Who wouldn’t, in fact?" she left the question hanging, gently grinding back against Harry’s hips with her own rhythmic gyrations. 

"This is getting me so fucking turned on right now, Mione!" stated Harry, giving his bulge a firm squeeze and moaning out loudly. It seemed wrong and right to directly admit what he was feeling to his friend. Obviously, both were enjoying their fun but their hormones were also quickly getting the better of them. “Shit, that’s good,” he slowly breathed out. “I really needed to do something,” he commented squeezing his package again as he noticed Hermione’s attention was directed there.

Hermione tried once again desperately to concentrate on Ron, and how he would feel if he found her there with Harry in their current position. In her aroused state, she could only conjure an image of a naked Ron with his cock dangling between her legs. What did Harry's dick look like compared to what she knew?. The reality that Harry's dick was mere inches away made her even more desperate to see what was under that huge bulge. “Shit, me too,” she admitted, tracing her thumb slowly around the periphery of her swollen clit and breathing heavily. 

Harry tried to think of Ginny’s feelings, but only thought about the way he would be feeding her his cock at the moment. “Fuck, Hermione! I wish Ginny were here now…so I could….oh, fuck….” Harry exclaimed, squeezing the fabric of his jeans, then huffing with pleasure and frustration.

Hermione tried to rationalize that even though she had a good percentage of her fingers stuffed into her pussy, at least she and Harry still had their clothes on. When she heard Harry's words and watched his hand work the huge bulge in his pants with renewed vigor, his hips driving forward to complete his thoughts, she spoke without thinking. "You can take it out if you want, Harry, I don't mind." 

Suddenly, unsure of what Harry's response would be but desperately hoping he would not be shocked and would take her up on her offer and give her a look at his cock, she clarified. "I mean, if you need to make it less uncomfortable to something," she finished, blushing scarlet as the reality of what she offered struck her.

Harry paused but did not back away, and instead slowly turned to meet Hermione's eyes that were looking up at his. "Hermione?” he started slowly as a question, “you mean take it out in the middle of the library?" Harry's mind raced at what she had just offered and his cock jumped at the possibility of freedom from the constraints of his pants. "You’d be okay with that, in front of you? What about Ron?" Harry asked slowly and turned closer to her at the same time so they were now facing each other with only inches between them. “It might be better if I just took care of this in the bathroom,” he offered, with some difficulty.

Hermione tried to remain calm as she saw Harry had not bothered to remove his hand from his crotch despite his offer to leave. She cleared her throat, "I’m sure Ron has seen your dick plenty of times in the shower," Hermione laughed at her own joke, trying to cover her mix of excitement, embarrassment and desire that he stay. 

"I was just saying that I wouldn't be offended if you, you know...., wanted to be more comfortable." Hermione's face was now bright red, as she looked down again at Harry's bulge. "Being friends and all for all these years...I know you might want to keep watching outside while you do it and not run off to the moldy bathroom."

"You know, that's a good point," said Harry devilishly. "I would like to keep watching. And I wouldn’t want you to have to leave either.” 

“Well, yes, and since I already have better, um, access, as a girl I mean,” Hermione stammered realizing that her hand was still firmly planted between her legs. She slowly withdrew her fingers but left her hand high on her thigh.

Harry’s eyes widened and the mental picture. “You’re right, as always” he continued. “And in terms of fairness you are actually the only one in the house who has not seen me with my pants off. That really shouldn’t be something to worry about between close friends...." 

Hermione watched as Harry returned to massaging his crotch with his hand. “And it’s hardly much more than everyone being in their bathing suits at the pool,” he mused, drawing out his words. "We really should have to have any secrets or taboos or feel uncomfortable with each other, right?."

"Exactly, Harry, it's practically the same thing, given the speedos you and Ron wear anyway. And secrets should certainly be shared between friends, without worry." Hermione affirmed with increased confidence. She edged closer so that the pleats of her skirt now brushed against Harry's hand as it worked up and down, then looked him again in the eyes, "but what about Ginny, Harry, we certainly wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Hermione said, seemly to be at least marginally concerned.

"Well, yeah, Ginny..." Harry desperately wanted to see where things were going with Hermione but did not want to risk hurting Ginny either. In the time he had been with Ginny, she had never shied away from any sexual experience. He rationalized that if Ginny had been here she would have been as turned on as he was, and continued the banter as he joked, "I can assure you Hermione, Ginny has already seen me naked plenty of times," he lamley joked.

"I know, Harry." Hermione said in a deeper voice, "just like the other night in the living room when you thought Ron and I were asleep....?"

"Hermione!" Harry stopped with his mouth hung open. "You were awake? You were watching?!" Harry asked in surprise, flashing back to catching her move on the couch. He wondered as well how much she had heard of him and Ginny's fantasizing, raising an arm running a hand slowly through his messy hair.

Hermione glowed red, matching Harry’s own flush, having admitted to spying on Ginny and Harry's late-night fuck session. "You really didn't leave me much choice, Harry. You two were making so much noise, it woke me up. I thought you were having one of your nightmares again. I was concerned," she finished giving him a sly smile, leaning forward and availing herself another deep whiff of his manly smell.

"And when you saw it wasn't a nightmare, what did you do then? What did you see, Hermione?" Harry questioned her in a suggestive voice, still stroking himself below.

Hermione looked again at Harry's body as the images of the other night came flooding back to her. She knew this game would only drag her deeper into trouble, but she couldn't stop herself. "Well….I saw you and Ginny in the corner, with a blanket wrapped around you so I could only see the tops of your bodies," she admitted replaying the scene in his mind, "I could see your muscled arms and Ginny’s nice tits..." she added.

"Ah, so you've already seen me with my shirt off then," observed Harry, feeling even more embolden by Hermione’s voyeuristic admission. “I was too warm all afternoon anyway,” he continued, reaching for the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head in one fluid motion. "And I'm sure Ginny will appreciate that you liked her tits," he added with a laugh.

Hermione watched as he pulled the shirt over his head revealing his toned torso to her eyes. Without hesitation she repositioned her hand to slide between her legs from the front, completely unashamed of Harry watching her. “Well, like you said, we’re all friends and friends should be honest.”

“Honestly being the best policy,” replied Harry with a smile. “Couldn’t agree more, ‘Mione.”

"Well, yes, I did see your chests, but ‘honestly’” a smile “I couldn't really see anything else because of the blanket you two were using..." she continued in her most innocent voice, lifting up her skirt again and slipping her fingers easily back inside her wet slit. The fact that the pleats now just barely hid what she was doing, took on even more significance.

"So you couldn't actually see what else was going on?" Harry responded in an understanding voice, looking down at the angle of Hermione's wrist and hand and her almost completely uncovered thighs. “I can see now how that would be frustrating.”

“I knew you would understand, Harry” Hermione replied, probing deeper and using her thumb to spread her juices over her clit. “It was, mmmm, kinda’ dark and I was all the way over on the couch. Very frustrating…”

Harry watched his friend, legs spread and hand slowly sliding in between her legs, shocked to realize how the situation evolved in just the last few moments. “Ah I see,” pronounced Harry, trying desperately to balance his own lust with common scene, “how one could become frustrated.” 

Hermione looked back into his eyes and then down to his crotch, watching Harry rub the open palm of his hand from between his legs and along the length of the hidden shaft before giving a firm squeeze. “Very frustrated,” she repeated.

“And I think that we agree that friends like us shouldn’t need to hide anything.” Harry confirmed gazing again at her aroused body. Like him, she seems ready to explode.

“We definitely agree on that point,” Hermione breathed in deeply placing pressure on her clit.

Feeling the heat of her regard again on his straining manhood, Harry whispered, “so you didn’t see as Ginny lowered herself onto my hard dick... “

Hermione gasped at the visual image Harry painted for her, looking up into his eyes, “no, I missed that” she tried to fake sadness but was sure lust was the only emotion showing on her face.

“...and I pulled her to me and pushed inside of her…”

“no.”

“...and you could watch or hear as slowly fucked her tight pussy and she moaned in my ear ?”

“Merlin, no.”

"And now you want to see me take my dick out...just to make sure you weren't missing any important details?" Harry asked in his most sympathetic voice. "That's very dedicated and studious of you, Mione'." 

“Shit.” Hermione tried to breathe and find words to respond. She surprised herself. "Well, I am an excellent friend and quite proud of my attention to detail, Harry." Hermione's gaze returned to the spot where Harry's cock remained hidden, knowing what was about to happen.

Harry watched her body and looked into her eyes, “The best of friends.”

"Of course, I don't want to cheat on Ron or Ginny, and I know you don't want to either," she continued, "it's just that I think we would both feel better if we were more relaxed. What do you think, Harry?" Her voice now drunk with lust.

"Well," he started looking again at her hand between her legs, "That’s a pretty reasonable point and also it seems like you could be a little more comfortable too." 

Hermione looked down at her body, her tits pushed up, her nipples clearly hard and her hand below seeming with a mind of its own now. “Perhaps, yes,” she licked her lips and continued her own ministrations. 

"Besides, it’s not actually cheating unless we go all the way and do something hurtful." Harry continued, moving his hand to pull back the denim covering the buttons on his jeans. "And if we don't mention this to Ginny and Ron, then they don't have to worry, right?” This time Hermione nodded her agreement, but allowed Harry to continue. “I think if we just have a little self-control it's not really so wrong, is it?" he questioned, convincing himself in the process. 

"No, really it's not, with a little restraint" agreed Hermione with a wicked smile watching Harry’s hands work on his pants. "I mean, we can hardly concentrate on Horcruxes and Death Eaters if we're so, ummm... preoccupied." she finished her thought. "We'd need to be more focused to be able to help everybody."

“You make an excellent point, Mione.” Harry proceeded to slowly unbutton the front of his jeans. “I actually was more than a little uncomfortable and preoccupied,” he said, pausing slightly as each button revealed a bit more of his black briefs underneath. 

“I can see that definitely more than a little,” Hermione played along, practically drooling as each button gave way, and the form of Harry’s shaft presented itself in the deepening wedge of fabric.

“And I know I was having some trouble concentrating,” admitted Harry before undoing the last two and finishing the task. He looked down at his own bulge and watched as Hermione drew herself in closer. “We should be able to handle this as friends and to avoid going too far….”

"Absolutely," she agreed, maintaining eye contact with Harry, and slowly advanced her hand, "but then the question is who gets to decide what's too far?” 

Harry watched Hermione’s fingertips inches closer between the already short distance between their two bodies. “I guess that depends…,” Harry managed to mumble as her hand drew closer. 

Hermione languidly traced the shape along the upper part of Harry’s leg, avoiding contact with his skin, moving slowly upward, and breathing hard. After what seemed like an eternity her nimble fingers finally came within range to lightly graze the outline of Harry's prick pressing against his black briefs. 

“I suppose it does depend,” she agreed wickedly. “Case in point; is gently rubbing you ever-so-gently through your underwear considered over-the-line?” she remarked, hardly controlling a tremble in her knees.

"Oh, shit, Mione!" hissed, pushing his jeans lower to facilitate and encourage her access. 

Happily helping Harry’s jeans down to his knees, she continued, “it’s certainly not 'hurtful' to anyone now is it?" 

Harry pushed his pelvis forward tightening his butt muscles and straining his engorged cock harder against the thin material. "I...I don't think so; since you were actually just rubbing my dick right now and it’s already so hard," breathed Harry. 

Appreciating the size of the massive bulge, Hermione responded firmly, “Hmm, certainly not, I agree,” giving Harry's meat a firm squeeze to confirm the point. Taking in every detail she noticed a darker spot of oozing precum had appeared through his underwear and lightly dragged a fingernail over it.

"Fuck. Mmmm, In fact, I'm sure it would actually be more 'hurtful' if you stopped." he added in a satisfied moan. 

"I see. Well, now that we’re in agreement about being boundaries and limits, maybe I should take a closer look then to see exactly what I'm doing," Hermione suggested as she lowered herself to her knees and continued to fondle Harry's cock appreciatively. "That way if we go too far we'll know exactly what the problem is."

"Hmmm, yeah, Mione," Harry stammered, hardly believing his eyes as he watched his friend kneel before him, "That's definitely good initiative." The sight of Hermione on her knees with the bulge in his pants only inches from her face seemed like a dream to him, and turned him on even more. He looked down at her ample cleavage from this new angle in wonderment; "a very good idea...to see things from all angles."

Hermione lowered herself to the carpet and stared in rapture at the sight before her eyes. Harry cock was covered, but barely, the sheer fabric leaving little to the imagination. She could make out the raised ridge running along the underside of his shaft, which was angled to the left in his underwear. Without this angle, the puffed mushroom head would have easily cleared the waistband. 

Understanding that a simple tug would reveal Harry's manhood gave her an amazing sense of power. She dragged her fingernails the length of his stiffness down to his heavy nut sack. The material of his briefs was stretched in all directions and below had pushed away from his legs by his bloated balls. Merlin, his cock is huge, she thought to herself. She crouched lower and bent her head slightly to inspect between his legs and appreciate the entirety of what was covered beneath. "Do you like that, Harry?" she purred as his cock gave another jolt.

"Fuck, yeah!" Harry responded enthusiastically, taking a wider stance to give Hermione better access, and thrusting his hips forward in a lewd motion. "Let me know if I go too far, now, won't you, Hermione?" Harry taunted, feeling the fresh breeze air out his sweaty sack. He watched her as she inspected him from every angle, loving how showing is obvious arousal while still not completely naked was making me feel. 

As he gazed down, Harry calibrated each gyration so that his still-restrained cock came as close to Hermione's face as possible without actually touching her. It was difficult to control himself as she seemed ever more eager for more and he felt her hot breath wisp over the thin fabric. He could easily imagine ripping off his underwear and shoving his length down her throat.

"No problems that I can discern, Harry," Hermione mewed as she watched as Harry's fabulous body undulated and his hardness lurch closer to her face. She breathed in long breaths through her nose, trying to maintain composure and hold her head still. “Although, it looks like you might still be a little uncomfortable. ‘Constrained’ might be the word that would best describe it.”

Harry maneuvered his hardon, covered by the thin black fabric, within millimeters of Hermione’s nose then slowly backed off, “Hmm, maybe just a little,” he admitted. “You have a better view that I do, so maybe you have some suggestions.” 

“Well,” she paused as if truly considering her options. “The only obvious issue I can see is this the way your underwear is keeping everything squeezed in so tightly. That can’t be very comfortable.” Hermione looked up into his eyes as she moved to massage his balls, letting her thumb and little finger slip under the edges of the stressed fabric between his legs, lightly grazing the bare skin of his hairy sack.

“Ugg,” Harry moaned as Hermione’s fingers brushed against the skin on his hairy sack, finally making contact for the first time and driving him crazy with slow torture. “Maybe I am a bit constrained, as you say. There has to be something we can do, right?” he managed to groan.

“Well,” Hermione smiled and seemed to consider as she played her fingernails over where the sensitive glands of his pulsing cockhead were barely hidden, starting to lift at the tight elastic. “Do you think that would cross the line if you took off your underwear?" she asked. "I mean your dick is already so close the way it’s stretching your underwear…especially this hard shaft. Honestly, I can almost see the skin already," she persuaded. "Do you think Ginny would mind if I saw your cock, Harry. It might be our best option to help." 

Harry remembered how Ginny had been excited at the possibility of watching him and Hermione together. Of course it had been implied that she would be there to, but that small detail hardly seemed to matter to his lust-ravaged mind now. "I think she would want you to help any way you can. And if part of the best solution is between friends, I think that she would be glad you were able to help. Just like I know Ron would want you to be free to help and be helped in any way, you know?" 

“Well, absolutely, this is in the spirit of a friendly helping hand ...so to speak” Hermione licked her lips looking again at the throbbing organ just in front of her face. “We, could, I suppose…” she paused, feigning hesitation.

“Please, Hermione, you should take it out.” Harry encouraged. ”I think you need to see what you've done to me. I want to show you how hard I am."

“Sounds like we have a plan.” Hermione was more than ready to gaze fully at Harry's dick. With his encouragement, she used both hands to grasp the waistband and slowly lowered Harry’s underwear. Her breath caught as the swelled cockhead came into the open. Hermione moved closer, marking the difference in color between the swollen glands and the thick shaft and well as marveling as the clear liquid oozing from his pee slit.

Harry watched as Hermione peeled away the fabric, sure that Hermione couldn’t miss the pulsing of his cock in time with his rapid heartbeat. “Hmm, feels better already.”

Hermione sensed Harry’s desire and felt the heat from his body and the smell of his arousal. When he spoke she could wait no longer and yanked the last impeding fabric down. Her face had been as close as possible when she pulled, and freed of it’s confinement, Harry's blood-engorged tool fell forward away from his body. Its weight, and even more Harry’s length was a shock and the tip arched down hitting Hermione flat on her nose with a soft ‘smack.’. 

Both Harry and Hermione froze for an instant in this comically surreal and obscene position, hardly believing what was happening between the two friends. Neither had expected this nor did they seem to want the moment to end. Aside from a low grunt from Harry and a moan of satisfaction from Hermione, they both held perfectly still. Hermione raised her eyes to Harry’s then focused back to the cockhead balanced on her face. 

Harry closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to remain calm. In that stillness, he knew that he both thought staying like this to be the perfect plan and knew that it had to end all too soon. As the teens revelled in the moment, a drop of clear precum slowly oozed from the tip of Harry’s dick down the head finally dripping down to land on Hermione's upper lip. 

An instant later, Harry’s eyes shot open in shock to be suddenly looking down at Hermione and how she had gobbled the head of his cock into her mouth. "Ah, Hermione, Fuck!" Harry moaned as the sudden sensation of her warm mouth overtook him after hours of torture and desire. 

“Mmmm” Hermione moaned as she whipped her tongue over the tip to savor the salty taste.

"Oh, bloody hell!” he moaned out again. “I thought you said that you only wanted to see my dick. And now you're fucking sucking on it," he commented as the thought of having Hermione sucking him off was almost as hot as the feeling itself. His thoughts turned again to Ginny, but only because he wished that she was there so he could eat her out at the same time. "Shit, that looks and feels incredible!” Harry bucked his hips several times, watching Hermione take more of his aching dick into her mouth. 

“Well, she seemed to consider, "First of all, I don’t remember saying that I ‘only’ wanted to look," Hermione mumbled slashing her tongue around on her new toy. Merlin, she was in heaven.

Harry smiled at her reasoning. “Just making sure that this is not over the line for anyone.” 

Hermine grabbed the shaft in her hand to hold it as she answered. Shit she could hardly get her fingers around! "The way I see it, it's all your fault anyway. You smell so fucking sexy and then dripping that delicious precum of yours on my mouth," she teased. "And after I tasted that one drop, I just had to have the rest of your dick in my mouth.” 

“Of course, ‘Mione” Harry moaned deeply in pleasure as she gave him a squeeze. “I can see how one drop might not have been enough to totally appreciate the taste…”

I hope you and Ginny will forgive me if I did anything wrong..." she said with a wicked smile.

Harry returned her smile and responded, "I guess it's okay....since it feels so marvelously good. Shit!” he groaned as Hermione lashed her tongue over his cockhead. “But do you think that Ron might be jealous if he saw how amazing it looks to have your lips around my cock?"

"I honestly don't Harry.... Ron's such a pervert he'd just want his dick sucked too," Hermione explained with a laugh. "And since you're both so big, I would have a hard time getting both in my mouth. It's probably better this way," she reasoned, although she could imagine having both boy's cocks pointing at her face waiting their turn to be serviced. "The question is, do you think it's alright that I've got your fat cock in my mouth?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Harry responded without hesitation as Hermione plunged down once again. "If you want to suck my cock... hngh...I'm in total agreement." Looking down Harry watched as Hermione’s lips enveloped more of his dick into her mouth as she adjusted her angle and opened her throat. As she pulled off to catch her breath, lines of spit trailed between his dick and her chin, glistening in the sunlight spilling into the library. He had only a moment to appreciate this depraved beauty before Hermione's mouth again wantonly engulfed his meat. He too could easily imagine Ron standing next to him and Hermione eagerly sucking them both, and the thought excited him even more.

Hermione could hardly believe her position. Just minutes ago she had been working with Harry on Horcruxes, and now she was working a thick coat of spit onto his shaft. She knew she could not stop now, even thinking what Ron might say or do, as the feeling of having her mouth filled by Harry's cock seemed so right and so natural at that moment. Reaching around she grabbed Harry's ass firmly with both hands to entice more of his veiny appendage down her throat. Feeling the response Harry was giving her with his body, thrusting forward, and his moans of pleasure, she felt determined to see how much she could take.

Harry felt Hermione grab his ass, pulling his hips forward. He placed his hands on her head applying a complementary force as she increased her efforts to take as much of his cock as possible. His cock drove deep into her throat and her grabbing fingers clenched again for better grip, probing his hairy ass crack. Hermione moaned around the hardness in her throat and her fingers squirming ever closer to his shit hole causing him to grunt in nasty contentment. “Fuck, Hermione. Fuck.”

The only problem was that Harry had been in a near-constant state of arousal all day watching Hermione. Hermione's lips reached almost to the base of his cock as and her pleasure from being facefucked was only second to his own. Unfortunately, at this rate it was all going to end too soon. “Hermione, listen.” he repeated, a familiar pressure rumbling deep in his balls.

Damn, her fingers tickling his sweaty ass in an impossibly hot and sexy situation, he was dangerously close to blowing his load much sooner than he wanted to. He had to try and find some control. “Hermione!”, he repeated for the third time, and she finally looked up, giving him a modicum of relief.

“Maybe you would be more comfortable and relaxed if you were in a chair,” said Harry taking a few deep breaths and thinking quickly of a way to continue the action but give a break to his cock which was ready to explode.

Looking at Harry she realized that he had been close to cumming and she hadn’t even realized. She gently let go of his slippery shaft, recently removed from her mouth. "Oh, Harry, you’re right!" said Hermione, a bit surprised at how caught-up in the intense blowjob she had been.

Ron usually became much more vocal and forceful before he came. “Sorry,” she added, now feeling a bit guilty lizing she was still almost fully clothed, still holding “I’m sweating in this library with everything on!” Of course that was easily fixed and she was looking forward to Harry’s reaction.

“Totally, you should definitely be more comfortable, um, like I am right now,” Harry said with a glimmer, pushing jeans and briefs off then stepping back away from her reach but eagerly awaiting the unveiling of Hermione’s tits. “Especially if you’re too hot.” 

“Too hot for any clothes anyway,” she winked, pulling her shirt and sweater above her head in one motion. Harry murmured appreciation of Hermione’s firm tits as they happily bounced free, unbound by any additional bra. 

“Wow, you have a great body, Hermione,” Harry complemented. His words were rewarded as she reached her arms up to throw her hair back and shake her cleavage back and forth in an impromptu dance. 

“Merlin,” Harry remarked as her movements were as sexy as they were unexpected. His eyes widened further as he found himself focused on her armpit stubble. Harry figured that she might have shaved if she had been planning to seduce him beforehand, but nevertheless found the natural devil-may-care look sexy as hell. “So, damn sexy.” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. 

Hermione blushed at her own out-of-character willingness to show off, but was more than pleased by Harry’s reaction. As she made to remove her skirt, he came forward to her.

“It’s only fair if I help you with that,” he said wickedly. “In the interest of friendship, that is.”

Hermione watched as Harry came close and ran his hands to trace the outline of her body from her neck down to her waist, his palm gently grazing the sides of her breasts. “Harry,” She cooed in delight at the gentle seduction. “You are such a good friend to help.”

Harry came at last to the pleats of her skirt, circling around her, his manhood jutting from his body and swinging lewdly has me moved. “I just hope that I can be as...thorough as you were.” he spoke next to her ear with his warm breath.

“Please, do make sure you are,” she shivered at the anticipation of what ‘thorough’ meant after she had sucked his dick. 

Standing at her side he paused, “wow, Hermione your tits are beautiful,” he said, raising a hand to caress the underside of her well-proportioned cleavage. From this angle ‘perky’ was an understatement, hardly adequate in describing how the hard nipples were angled proudly skyward. 

“Thank you Harry,” she replied, goosebumps breaking out at his delicate touch despite her warmth.

“I can only imagine what I’ll find here,” he said, finishing his circuit to end up behind her with his hands on her hips, thumbs working her skirt lower on her waist. “I guess I will just have to find out. That is if it’s okay with you.” he continued. 

“Hermione trembled with need. “It is only helping me get undressed so I won’t be overheated in this stuffy library,” she managed to answer. “I think that is no problem at all” 

“To help,” he agreed, pushing the skirt slowly over her hips and watching it fall to the floor in a heap. Hermione kicked away the garment, leaving her in only her petit pink underwear. “Oh, Merlin,” he moaned, imagining how this position would be perfect for grabbing her ass and taking her from behind in an instant.

Feeling his hand pause momentary, she turned her head slightly, seeming to sense his thoughts, “Well, Harry? Find anything interesting?” she asked as she shuffled her feet to slightly spread her legs. 

Harry groaned, running his hands over the smoothness of her butt down to her pale thighs. “Oh, Hermione.” He let his fingers trace back along the bottom of her amazing ass, meeting in the middle, her crack still hidden. Slowly he extended his middle finger to probe between her legs toward the thin cotton material covering her pussy. He was not surprised to feel it soaking wet with her excitement. “Oh, definitely very interesting,” he confirmed. 

“Oh, yes,” she groaned, feeling Harry’s finger as it rubbed deliciously back and forth. “I think that I might need a bit more help there.”

Harry felt more of her wetness on his finger as the fabric rubbed between her pussy lips, and she wiggled against him. He looked down at his dick pointing the way it desperately wanted to go and he moaned in lust frustration. “Fuck, yes,” he groaned, running his other down her back, now damp with perspiration, bringing it to rest just above her hips, helping to guide her movements. 

She shook at the contact and what it implied. Hermione spread her legs wider, knowing all too well what Harry was seeing and thinking. She knew that she wanted it just as much. Trying to control herself, she asked “Harry? Maybe you should take a closer look?” 

“Hmmm.” He moaned in a way that was hard to tell if he was agreeing or lost in his own lusting thoughts. In fact, as Harry paused, removing his hand from between her legs and placing it on Hermione’s hip, he barely resisted ripping her paties aside, and pushing is cock into her. “A closer look?” he replied, trying to clear his mind. “That might be the best plan,” he exhaled.

“Well,” she said softly. “You showed me how hard you were, and so you should really see how wet you’ve made me, right?” 

As if to test this next theory, Harry brought his finger that had been between her legs to his nose and inhaled her scent. Merlin, if it didn’t smell like pure distilled sex. “I want to taste you, Hermione,” he rasped, standing her up and turning her to face him. "I don't think Ron would mind if I just licked your pussy a bit, would he? He would want to share too, right?" Harry asked in a playfully pleading tone.

Relieved or disappointed that their semblance of control still held, she wasn’t sure anymore, "Only if you think Ginny wouldn't mind you burying your head between my legs, Harry" Hermione mocked, turning to face him. Removing the last piece of clothing she felt how the fabric of her underwear clung to her skin as it peeled away. She looked down at her hairy mound and at Harry who was already advancing on his goal.

"She'd probably want to eat you herself." said Harry, licking his lips in expectation, watching as Hermione's exquisite body was now open to him. "Don't you know all the Weasley's are sexual fiends? Why do you think they have so many kids in their family?"

"I think you have a point there," laughed Hermione, laying back on the carpeted floor and opening her legs and looking at Harry with a gleam in her eye. She licked her lips as she stared at his manhood and his balls hanging down. He had promised to eat her out, but could just as easily have mounted her then and there. ”Does this seem more comfortable?” 

Harry took another moment to admire her totally naked and open body. Then he also lowered himself to the carpeted floor and approached Hermione on all fours, descending towards her juicy pussy. He looked into her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbows. Yes, you look much more comfortable now,” he smiled drawing his attending down her supple body to where she had already spread her legs wide. Wisps of hair encircled her womanhood, diverging at the puffy lips only to rejoin on their journey towards her brown bud. This beautiful garden now glistened with her wetness and he lowered his head into its musky embrace.

Harry took a moment to realize what he was about to do. Hermione Granger! The nerdy girl he met on the first day ...now her beautiful pussy was all his! Losing no time, he used the tip of his nose to part her outer lips, which were already partially opened in her excitement. He savored the smell of her sex. 

Harry’s tongue flicked out to mark the trail over the entire length of her slit, fully appreciating the taste of her arousal. Ginny's pussy might have been slightly sweeter, but Hermione's taste seemed to perfectly match her uncontrolled sexuality. “Oh Mione’, you taste so damn good!”

“I’m glad you like,” she mewed, savoring the gentle start and desperately wanting more at the same time.

“Definitely,” Harry answered, returning to his prize.

After several slow back-and-forths along the length of her pussy, in which Harry always seemed let up on the pressure just as he arrived at the hood of her clit, Hermione was whimpering and bucking her hips. She ran her hand into his hair, pushing on the back of Harry's head with her hands, trying to encourage him to give her more. 

Harry resisted the pressure to be rushed and instead gave extra attention to Hermione's outer lips, pulling them with his own mouth, the very tops of her legs, licking with spit-soaked strokes, and the skin between her pussy and asshole, tickling here with the tip of his tongue.

He smiled to himself at her cries of blissful frustration. Letting his hand slip under her ass, he lifted her slightly then slowly extended his firm tongue to probe into her hole like a miniature cock. Hermione's legs clenched around his head as he moved to give firmer attention to her sensitive button.

Looking down between her legs, Hermione saw Harry's habitually disheveled hair moving up and down next to her own curly pubic hair. The sensations emanating from her netherregions were causing her to see stars and made the scene before her seem even more unbelievable. "Ohhh, fuck you..., Fuck!" she hissed through clenched teeth as Harry continued to play and tease, first applying the optimum amount of pressure, then backing off, all the while exploring the entirety of her womanhood with his mouth. To think that Ginny could have her pussy eaten like this any time she wanted made her just a little bit jealous. 

Harry's tongue again extended forth to probe deeper into her hole, swirling in the tight opening. As he devoured in this manner, he stiffened his lip which was pressed against her clit. His rocking motion transferred to an incredible friction against her button, sending rolling waves of sensation throughout her body. 

“Oh, Merlin….” she mewed. It wasn’t long before Hermione felt that familiar tightness in her stomach and the warmth spreading throughout her body that signaled her organsm was fast approaching. Desperately not wanting this to end so soon she managed finally to speak. "You know, Harry, MMmmmm," grunted Hermione as Harry's tongue flitted over her protruding clit as he came up for air. "I think there is something else that has been bothering me.”

Harry stopped for a moment and looked up, “And what might that be?”

“I was thinking that we are really helping each other and I was wondering if you would consider aiding me with another small issue.” Harry's talented mouth had pushed her to the edge, and Hermione concentrated hard on taking deep breaths to calm down. 

Harry had sensed Hermione was close to cumming and was happy that she had decided to 'play' a bit longer. “Well of course,” he replied, looking at her over the swell of her undulating breasts.

Hermione also gazed down the length of her body, still amazed how on earth she had come to be naken, horny and with Harry Potter’s head between her legs. Not that she was complaining at all, but there was nothing stopping her from bringing up a small grievance. “Thanks Harry, you have been so… supportive. “I really appreciate that way you’ve been... here for me,” She stated, suggesting her intended meaning of ‘here’ by rotating her pelvis ever so slightly.

The smell of her pussy still in his nose Harry looked up with a knowing smile, “Happy to be here anytime you need me,” he rewarded himself with one final lash of his tongue along the length of her juicy slit.

“Oh, shit, so good,” she moaned in contentment, trying to control her breathing. “You know, for an umm, innocent girl like me,” she continued, the corner of her month curving into a devilish smirk, “You must realize that it was pretty trumatic the other night hearing you and Ginny. Frustrating as well, not being able to decipher all the noises I was hearing in the room.”

Harry quickly caught on to this new idea, “I imagine that it could have been quite alarming. I’ll admit that it was even a bit frustrating for me, you know, trying to be quiet and all so we would worry anyone.”

“And covered too,” she added eagerly. “I think that I would be less worried about odd noises in the night if I knew exactly what was going on.”

Harry smiled as he clearly liked the direction this was heading. “We should definitely try to probe into anything making sounds and shadows that are confusing.“I mean, Grimmauld Place can be pretty weird,” he explained. “I know I wouldn’t want Ginny or I to get spooked by anything you and Ron were doing….” 

“Exactly, Harry.” she watched him as he sat back on his knees, with his dick pointing up at full-mast. “I thought maybe I could just get an idea of what I didn't see the other night," she suggested. “To get a firm grip on what was going on, you see.”

“That could actually be pretty revealing,” Harry agreed, gently rubbing Hermione’s legs and thighs that were still completely open before him. He would have been happy to continue eating her out, but wondered what else she had in mind. “I am up for any ideas.” 

“Maybe,” Hermione considered how to best formulate what she truly desired. “I think that I might learn the most if we could first somehow see what your dick looks like next to Ginny’s pussy.” 

Harry’s shaft gave a noticeable twitch as Hermione’s lude suggestion. "That sounds like something that you should know, Hermione," responded Harry "And, really, I should probably also figure out what it looks like for you and Ron when he's fucking you.” He countered. 

“Yesss,” Hermione hissed in appreciation, “That makes so much sense. I’m glad we are on the same page.” 

“Of course, neither Ron’s cock nor Ginny’s pussy is here right now…” Harry started with a comic shrug of his shoulders.

She wanted Harry so badly she wondered if her brilliant idea to hold off her imminent orgasm hadn't put them in a worse position. “Well, that’s true. But in the interest of friendship we can still work with what we have.”

"Well, I think that might be good,” confirmed Harry, in a tone of mocking objectivity that matched hers. “Maybe your pussy?”

"Maybe your dick?” she anteed. 

Harry paused, “Yes, they would probably be just fine for testing this really interesting question. Let's try it out." Harry was dying to feel his dick inside Hermione, but resolved to not force anything. Harry was sure she was only still playing this game because she knew how it would end, but he still didn't want to risk any bad feeling. "Maybe we can really help each other out on this?"

"Let's find out," she answered, looking into his glowing eyes. “Grab a chair. The low one there without the dust,” she instructed. 

Harry did as instructed and the pair repositioned themselves with Hermione moving to sit. The chair was cushioned and made for a low reading table. Hermione scooted her butt forward until it was even with the end of the padding and her woman was again wide up in Harry’s direction. 

Harry went to his knees and smiled as the furniture seemed custom-built for this type of experiment. He would definitely begin finding a reason to study more with Ginny in the future! “This looks just about right,” he stated, surprised at his calm tone. 

Hermione's upper body was supported by the back of the chair and she looked down between their bodies. They both watched as Harry’s fat cock bobbed back and forth as he advanced on his knees bringing it closer and closer to Hermione's reddened snatch. "Oh, Merlin, that looks so hot, Harry!" she exclaimed. 

Harry looked down as well and took his dick in his hand to guide it forward, jacking the shaft firmly and slowly. He watched as Hermione's rapid breaths caused her silky flat stomach to undulate up and down, and how her entire body maintained a flushed shade of pink. He remarked Hermione's thin inner lips were also visible, swollen to look as if they might be reaching for his cock as he guided it with his hand, "Your body is amazing, Hermione. And your pussy is so fucking wet with your juice and my spit!"

"Your cock is a fucking monster," she returned the obscene compliment. "Shit, it really is so beautiful!" Comparing it with Ron’s she couldn’t ascertain any significant difference in length. What really caught her attention was the shape of the swollen head. While Ron’s cock ended in a mostly conical shape, Harry’s shaft was topped by a longer ovate form that bloomed out with accentuated ribs. “I can see why Ginny couldn’t control herself,” she said breathlessly. “What girl wouldn’t want to have that thing throbbing between their legs?”

Harry brought his meat to within an inch of Hermione's pouting lips before he stopped his advance and admired how their bodies looked together. Ginny was usually shaven much closer around her pussy, often leaving a simple “landing strip” above a completely bare pussy. He found just as much to like in the more natural look. The darker hair, trimmed just so as to center his attention on this sexual flower. The way that hair flowed in a neat line to her other hole seemed to say ‘don’t forget me.’ "Well, so this is what Ron gets to see before he fucks you." Harry said. “I consider the test a success! Shit, how could he not slam himself up deep in your pussy with it looking like this?” he continued watching for her response.

Harry words washed over her as he slowly pulled the foreskin over the head and let it slide back again. "Closer...." she whispered with raspy breath, eyes glued to the purple head. "Fuck, bring it just a little closer, Harry...please..."

"Hermione, if I come any closer we’ll be touching." Harry said in a hushed tone that matched hers. "My dick and your pussy; maybe that would be crossing a line, you know, cock and pussy, fucking you and all..." he said as closed his hand tighter around the shaft, feeling the slick precum as it lubed the head to where his fingers rubbed delightfully the sensitive glands. 

"Please, Harry, go ahead," she encouraged, using a finger to gently massage her clit to the same rhythm as Harry's hand. She watched as Harry's heavy ball sack swayed with his movements, imagining how they would slap hard against her ass. "Having our bodies closer is really the only way I can see to find out exactly what it looks like when you're with Ginny,” she pleaded. “And strictly speaking it's not fucking unless you go inside," she corrected him. 

"Oh, Hermione,” he moaned. “I love the way you are always so helpful, and thorough, with our research.” Half dreaming to himself, he shimmied forward with his knees. 

Time seemed to slow for Hermione and an eternity passed as Harry moved closer. “If I couldn’t help my friends it would be such a waste,” she agreed.

With only a second’s actual hesitation Harry shuffled forward the final distance. He glanced at Hermione then followed her eyes down to between their bodies. There he observed as the shined tip of his cock made contact with Hermione's engorged pussy lips. "Shit, this is too fucking hot, Mione.” 

“Oh, Harry.”

He leaned forward slightly deforming the mushroomed head against her sex. “You were right; I see just how you look and how you feel for Ron’s hard cock." Harry commented, imagining his friend about to violate the very same red cunt lips he was now gently touching with his cock.

Hermione watched spellbound as their hot sweaty bodies connected at the most sensitive of points. "Yessss...." she hissed, the initial contact was electric in its implications for the two friends after all the anticipation. 

“And now you know how Ginny’s pussy opened for me the other night.” he continued.

Oh fuck, Harry, “ Hermione moaned. “See how much this has taught us already,” she purred, loving how the long shaft, originating from between Harry’s legs now contacted directly between her own. 

Feeling the heat from Hermione’s body, and seeing how her eyes were glued to their joining, Harry only nodded and moaned in appreciation. He too was more-then-satisfied with tableau, far beyond was he though could have ever happened. Nevertheless, Harry soon found it difficult to fight against the urgent biological needs of their situation. Without prompting he began slowly rubbing his tool the length of her reddened and puffy slit. 

Hermione moaned at the delightful friction. Harry’s dickhead was actually sliding over the folds of her cunt! Harry had not actually penetrated her, but the sight of his phallus and the sensation as he brushed over her clit had her yearning for even more pleasure. 

Harry seemed to feel the same way and soon started gyrating his hips slightly. The movement was so natural and so instinctual she realized, being so close to penetration. She looked up to see his eyes fixed, trance-like, at the point of contact. "Remember what you said about control, Harry?" Hermione half laughed, half dared.

Besides their irregular gasps of air, the only other sound the couple could hear was the slick sound of Harry's cock plowing up and down Hermione's glistening slit, spreading her juices. "I said we should have a little control," replied Harry through clench teeth, "but I have to admit this is taking a lot of effort," he finished with a grunt. “I love that sound!”

"Remember, you shouldn't…. go…. mmmm," mumbled Hermione, trying to establish some semblance of though that did not run directly through the pleasure center of her brain. She failed, wishing Harry would just slam his dick into her. "Just keep, ummmm, doing that..." she managed to say.

"So just rub my cockhead around your delicious pussy like this?" teased Harry still at a whisper, reveling in the nasty sound of their mixing sex juices. He did as asked, making sure to apply a bit more pressure as he guided the head of his member up and down Hermione's slit. 

"Ugh, that is so fucking good, Harry. Too fucking good.”

"You like it like this, Hermione?” Harry taunted, pausing briefly at the entrance to her dripping opening on each pass. “Always just outside your tight hole, letting your juices cream my cockhead."

“Shit, your dick is amazing, and the way my juices are coating the head....fuck, fuck, fuck..." Just like with Ron, the actual sight and description of what was happening between her legs was almost as good as the sensations themselves. 

Hermione watched in rapture how Harry pulled the foreskin of his shaft up over the dickhead as he moved over her cunt and grazed her clit with his foreskin. He paused at her opening, his hands tightened around the shaft as he pulled the skin back, pushing the shiny cockhead forward against her. She could well imagine how this further stimulated his swollen glands and simulate penetration. His moans seemed to confirm her assumption. 

Naturally, Hermione couldn’t help rotating her own pelvis, questing urgently for more contact. Her desirer and frustrations came out as a nasty commentary of what she was seeing and feeling. "Shit it's so nice and hard the way you’re plowing it all over my fucking slit," the obscenities coming naturally. "You've got me with my legs wide open for your fat cock, Harry. Your hot sweaty body is so damn sexy.” The expression of lust on Harry's face as he concentrated on his tool told Hermione that her words had the desired effect and that he was barely mastering his primal urge to plunge the shaft into her inviting hole. She knew all too well that the lube on his cockhead plus Hermione’s super excited cunt would make it so easy to ram his cock deeply inside in one thrust.

Harry watched as Hermione's pussy lips parted around the thoroughly slicked cockhead, "Your pussy is sooo hot, Mione'," he moaned as her pussy seemed to be sucking him forward. He swirled the head against the muscled opening, drawing another moan of pleasure from Hermione. “So...wet…”

Hermione needed his cock and was losing control, "Oh, fuck, Harry, you have to be good for us both," she pleaded, shivering in pleasure. "The way you look and feel... It's just too damn good. And the way you’re pressing against me....there, I want that…. oh shit....Harry...right! there!" 

"I'm just trying to mix my precum and your pussy juice a little more. Like you said, it's getting a little cold and dried out on the shaft." Harry mocked a frown, pushing forward again parting her lips wide around the head. "How can I stop?"

"Let me suck on you again," she breathed. "That way we can get it wet again. Will you let me taste it now, Harry?"

"Oh yeah, Hermione, stick it back in your hot mouth." Harry agreed, offering his prick as she leaned forward. "Tasting our juices together is a great idea!"

Quickly sliding forward, Hermione plunged her head down on Harry' cock, then licked from his balls to his purple head. "Oh, it tastes so good, Harry. Our juices are so fucking wonderful together!" As she said this she lifted her ass to push two fingers into her hole, in a desperate attempt to fill her needs.

"See, Mione', I guess the recipe is a success." Harry teased; grabbing hold of Hermione's firm tits and squeezing the nipples.

"Oh yes, Harry," she said with enthusiasm, pulling her mouth off of his meat with a pop. "We need to make more!"

Harry watched as Hermione practically threw herself back in the chair, presenting her reddened and pouting pussy to him. He couldn't resist. “I remember this from potions class; repeatability of experiments is key to scientific results.”

“You are crazy, you know” she smiled in spite of herself. 

"I think we all are. Damn ‘Mione you are so damn sexy." He quickly grabbed his cock in his hand again and without hesitation this time, dragged it roughly up and down her snatch, trying to accumulate as much of her juice as possible.

“Merlin, how can your dick be so hard and feel so warm and soft?” she purred.

“It must be all the creamy pussy juice.’” Harry observed.

"Is it ready for my mouth, yet," she demanded hungrily, watching as Harry detoured with his shaft to gather the wetness that formed a trail from her opening down to her asshole. Sparks exploded in her head as he roughly grazed her sphincter.

"It was made for your mouth," he replied, making one last stab across her slick lips, loving the deliciously nasty squishing sound they made as his tool accumulated their juices.

Hermione leaned forward again as Harry pushed his hips out, presenting his juicy stick, in much the same way she had opened herself to him. This time she reached for and cupped Harry's nut sack as she first licked then quickly engulfed his freshly dipped pecker. She wondered if it was natural to love her own taste as much as she did, then concentrated on trying to discern Harry's distinctive taste as well. 

Harry looked down at the spit-shined tip and shaft of his dick, and Hermione's face looking up at his. Her mouth was still partly open and her breath was coming as deep gasps of air. "I think we got this part under control,' he said with a wide smile, "maybe you think it's safe to go back to watching how my cock looks just before I stuff Ron's sister with it?"

"I don't think anything is safe with you, Harry Potter!" Listening to him, she again felt empty and resigned herself to the fact that she needed his cock between her legs. 'Get your fucking body over here and let me show you what my cunt looks like for your girlfriend's brother," she countered. Laying back in the chair once again, this time she opened her legs wide letting her feet hang over the arm rests and inviting Harry to guide his prick forward to her warm folds again.

Harry noticed her fully exposed position and couldn’t pass up the opportunity for a few quick licks of Hermione's pussy. Her tangy taste flowed over his taste buds and he moaned his appreciation back into her body. He lashed out deeper, penetrating Hermione's cunt with his tongue where his dick was forbidden to go. Contented for now with the taste in his mouth and Hermione's gasp of surprise, he then shimmied forward and repositioned his cock at her wonderful pussy lips again, wondering how much he could take before he went too far.

"I don't think I'm getting the full effect, Harry," Hermione complained, still breathing ragged from his surprise muff-dive. "Here, let me do it." Hermione pushed Harry’s hand out of the way and took his cock and started again to rub it up and down her slit, as Harry threw his head back at this wonderful turn of events. 

He felt as Hermione dragged his meat along her cunt lips as he had done, but watched also as she paused every few seconds to use it to smack against her protruding clit. She had also started to gyrate her hips like he was doing. He locked his hand behind his head, completely opening his body and letting Hermione use him as she liked.

Hermione took a moment to appreciate the view. “Your body is sexy as hell, Harry.” Being in control, Hermione slapped the cockhead against her exposed botton with a satisfying slap. “Ummm” she let out a satisfied sound. Returning to rubbing Harry’s cock vigorously up and down her slit, she was unable to pass by her own clenching fuck-hole. She paused, pushing forward the tiniest bit, just to feel the resistance of the cockhead against her muscles. 

The sight of Hermione's small hand guiding his dick through the flowery folds of her excited pussy was almost too much. Harry leaned forward to watch the scene below, resting his hands on her legs, forcing them further apart. "Oh, yeah, Mione, go ahead and use my fucking cock," he spat tightening his stomach muscles in rhythm to drive his tool in her hand. He felt her hesitate again and again at her entrance, tensing his muscles to further inflate the cockhead with blood. He was sure she felt it as she gazed into his eyes in wonder.

“Merlin, your fucking cock is so huge in my hand, and it feels so good against my pussy lips and my clit.” Hermione said, losing herself in the feeling watching Harry’s body tilt back and forth and she herself shimmied forward another inch. His muscled body was made to drive the beautiful organ so hard between her legs. She looked up as he raised his arm above his head, showing his damp armpits which held his manly odor. Her mind blanked from desire to smell the odor and take his body.

As Hermione's fingers remained wrapped around his tool, Harry was enjoying the wonderful feeling along the length of his pole. The two horny teens completely lost themselves in moans of lust. 

Inevitably a thrust from Harry combined with a tug from Hermione just as she paused again at her opening. Before either could realize it, Harry’s swollen cockhead had pushed halfway in her tight hole. Both let out a deep moan as the fat head straddled the threshold, Hermionie’s pussy lips wrapping around to the sensitive glands. Quickly Harry pulled back, wondering how he had managed to avoid going in the opposite direction. He finally let his breath out, his eyes wide.

"Oh, shit Harry! That was close...." she gazed into his shimmering green eyes as she nevertheless continued to buck her hips and pull on his cock, which was still pointed directly at her opening and in constant danger of plunging in again. 

“Fuck,” Harry responded, still feeling the inviting tightness of his friend’s pussy. In fact he felt as Hemione intentionally clenched her muscles so as to be able to pull him tighter against her opening without letting him in. “Yeah, Granger. Like that!” he urged, sencing a change now that they both had gotten a taste of penetration.

Glistening in sweat, neither Harry nor Hermione seemed able or willing to fight against their horny body's natural fucking motion,. As their movements increased in urgency, Hermione at least managed to angle Harry's cock slightly higher so that each mini-stroke now forced the head head and shaft to slide across her clit, "Yeah, that's it, Harry....now faster," she encouraged, happy to have limited temptation and increased her sensation.

Harry watched as Hermione rubbed and slapped her button with his meat. He pushed forward a bit more so her wet lips spread apart and began coating the underside of his pulsing shaft. “Fuck, Mione, you are so good and such a tease!” 

Hermione felt the blood pulsing in Harry's cock in her hand as she roughly ran its slick head all around her crotch. She also gazed as a thin layer of perspiration had covered Harry's muscled body as he ground more forcefully into her and tried to control himself. She licked her lips as Harry again stretched his arms behind his head, presenting the most delicious picture to her eyes.

Lost in lustful vision Hermione’s hand angled lower of its own avail, thinking only of her own pleasure. Once more aligned with Hermione's opening Harry's cock again pushed inside, this time even farther and both watched as her pussy stretched obscenely around his invading head. Harry and Hermione froze, neither moving but both gawking at the point of entry. "OH, fuck!" Harry groaned, feeling Hermione's muscles clamp around the invading head. Pushing him out or holding him in, he could guess at the answer.

"Oh shit, Harry, shit.” Hermione echoed. She worked her pussy muscles quickly, squeezing at the cockhead in her lubed opening. She felt Harry again somehow expand his dick against her opening. She clenched and he pulsed over and over, her breath held until she managed to squeeze at the same time she felt him expand. So hard. So soft. So fucking big. Heaven. 

“Fuuuuck.” Her lungs deflated and somehow Hermione found the strength to back off slightly. As the shaft was freed she slapped it hard against her clit in pleasure and frustration “Harry, that was so close and definitely too damn fucking good."

"Sorry, Hermione," he moaned, staring back. "I couldn't help myself," he admitted, almost ready to scream from the torture. "Watching your pussy and your hand on my cock made me think about what Ginny and I were doing the other night under the blanket. I guess you figured out I couldn't stop then either..." he trailed off trying to catch his breath. He was sure that if she had not stopped he would have been able to come from the sight alone. “You are so wonderfully tight!”

"I don't think either of us can stop now that I've felt how that big dick of yours feels," she said reading Harry's mind. The fact that it was wrong to be cheating on Ron right now only served to increase the sensations she had gotten from being stretched open by Harry. 

"Maybe…..,” Hermione breathed, slapping her clit again hard with the head of Harry’s ridged meat.

Maybe….” Harry groaned back in return, imagining how Ron would certainly be pounding Hermione’s juicy cunt at this point. “Merlin I hope that ‘maybe’ means your pussy squeezing my cockhead again.” he stammered

“Only if you tell me how you were able to make it feel like you were fucking me without actually fucking me,” she gasped.

Harry smiled,”Always more to learn, I guess,” he said looking down at their sweaty bodies. 

“Well,” Hermione seemed to consider, as if there were any real options at this point, “maybe just the head of your gorgeous cock can come inside. Just to see and feel," offered Hermione, giving in to the inevitable. "That is if you don't think Ginny wouldn’t be too upset. After all this, you kinda deserve to see what my pussy looks like when it's stretched by Ron's cock. That is what you want, isn't it; to know how your best friend's fucking dick looks inside me?"

Harry’s smile widened as he looked down how Hermione held his meat pointed at again her hole and slowly slid forward on the chair. "It is only the tip," admitted Harry, "And she’s had the whole thing, so I don't think she wouldn't mind too much. Besides, it would be a shame for you to miss how Ginny’s cunt stretches and opens when I push my dick into her. Not to mention I think I need to how you look when you fuck, Mione."

"I bet you want to see how I fuck, Harry Potter!" exclaimed Hermione with an excited laugh. “And yes, I need to see it.”

Harry wrapped his hand around Hermione's, which was still firmly attached to his dick, and angled it towards the eager girl’s pussy hole. Hermione slid forward as Harry began to slowly reciprocate with his hips. Almost immediately he felt his cock push into her slippery cunt again. This time he did not stop as the cockhead pushed through her lips and to her opening. Hermione clenched her muscles tight, wanting to feel every millimeter, giving Harry an instant’s pause.

“Keep going, Harry, please don't stop this time," she pleaded. "I need you inside me."

Harry had no intention of reversing direction, and continued to push his dick into her tight opening. He guided the shaft, still with Hermione’s hand around it under his, slowly as he felt himself slide inside . He stopped to inflate his cockhead a few times, and Hermione reciprocated by clenching down harder with a whimper. 

“Ready?”  
“Yes”

A final small movement and the rim of his fat mushroomed head ground past her muscled hole and expanded inside Hermione's warm tunnel. Both her pussy and her hand held the shaft tightly. Both teens looked down as the veins on Harry's shaft pulsed and seemed to pump more blood into his cock shaft. "Hermione, fuck Hermione. I can feel my dick inside you, ...shit." Harry rambled. 

"Oh, god, Harry, it's amazing how big you feel," she moaned, still clenching down with her internal muscles. “Just the head and so big,” she repeated to herself.

Harry tried to stay still, but it was instantly clear that Hermione was not going to do the same, rotating her hips and moving back and forth. She quickly withdrew his dick and pushed it in again. “Damn.” A moment later she was repeatedly plunging Harry’s cockhead in and out of her hole, stimulating her opening beyond anything she had experienced before. “Oh, Merlin! She cried out. 

The constant friction, not to mention the sight and sound hit Harry hard, and he felt an undeniable need to feel himself fully buried balls-deep in her hot tunnel. "I can't control myself, I need to pull out or in a second I'm going to fuck you too deeply," he warned.

Hermione, pulling away penetrating herself once again, looked down at Harry's cock, barely sticking into her cunt. Although he wasn’t fucking her deeply, the fact that he was penetrating her over and over again was somehow even sexier. Watching as she controlled his cock, to repeatedly do their forbidden act drove her to lust. 

“What do you feel, Harry?” She moaned in desperation. “For me it is the most amazing and sensation to feel you penetrate me over and over! I feel so much and want so much more!” 

“It is amazing,” Harry groaned. “The way you are using me, using my cock to fuck yourself is increadible. The more I feel my cockhead go in I want more and more to feel your pussy muscles squeezing the base of my cock and holding me there till I explode!”

“So nasty and so hot.” Hermione mewed. “I hope that you can’t take a little more…”

“Oh, Hermione.” he said and pushed forward a slightest bit giving her the answer she needed.

Should I let him fuck me? [pause] Yes; [in and out]”Shit!” Should I fill my pussy with this cock? [pause Yes [in and out] “Fuck!”

“Shit, Hermione!” Harry couldn’t stop his body from pushing with Hermione, adding urgency to their thrusting. He, however, did reposition his hand further up the shaft so as to block deeper penetration as Hermione continued.

Will it feel good when it pushes me open? [pause] yes. [in and out]”Oh, Fuck! Do I want this dick? [pause] Yes; [in and out] “Yes, Fucking, Yes!”

“Hermione. Oh, Merlin, Hermione….”

The way Harry's long and thick shaft connected their bodies was the most wrong and right thing she could imagine. "That's my cunt your cock is sticking into and I'll say when you push deep or pull out, Harry Potter!" Hermione tried to sound firm considering she was thinking the same exact thoughts as he was. 

“Just move with me a bit more so I can feel what it's like to be fucked by the-boy-who-lived." Still holding his cock as Harry moved slowly, she guided him as a wonderful friction causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Your cock is so, mmmm, fucking, uunnnn, good," she chanted as she repeatedly withdrew and penetrated herself again and again and again, delighting as the edge of Harry's swollen glands passed her tight muscled opening.”I’m getting close…” The way his hand smashed against her pussy as he also drove forward. “...so close”

Do I want to see his cock slip inside? [pause] Yes; [in and out] Is this so wrong? [pause] Yes; [in and out] Will it feel good just one more fucking thrust? [pause] Yes; [in and out] Do I want his fucking hot body to violate me like this [pause] Yes; [in and out] Do I ever want to stop [pause] No!; [in and out in and out in and out]

"I can't take much more, you're so tight," Harry mumbled, as the sensitive head received constant friction.

"Hold on, Harry" pleaded Hermione, again clenching down on his invading pole. "I want to come with you inside me. I want you to feel me come all over hard your cock, Harry." Still sitting up she used her other hand to viciously rub her clit to put her over the top. The tension, just below the surface, built quickly until she couldn't possibly stand it any longer then the most amazing release spread over her entire body. “Oh, shitfuckyesyesfuck!

"Hermione! I can feel you cum." Harry said amazing at the strength of her orgasm as he looked into her eyes. "Holy fuck!"

Hermione's orgasm was long and hard as she watched Harry's beautify sweaty body, and concentrated on her stretched pussy. She inhaled deeply the smell of their combined sex as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Harry’s cock continued to thrush, prolonging her high.”

"I'm going to cum, Hermione," Harry practically yelled, waking her from her dazed state.

"Cum in my mouth, Harry!" she said, immediately sitting up and leaning forward. "Shoot it in my fuckin' mouth. I want to taste my pussy and your seed all at once!"

Harry balls had already tightened against his body when he heard her deprived words. "Here it is, Mione!" he moaned as her mouth met his dick just as the first shot of spunk blasted out. It seemed like he had a gallon of jism saved up from all their foreplay and teasing, and that it was all exploding out at once into her beautiful mouth.

It was hot and salty, and it was heaven for Hermione as she swallowed and tried to keep up. Again grabbing his ass she forced his cock in as far as she could feeling some cum seep out the corners of her mouth. She also could feel Harry emptying himself directly into her throat and never wanted it to end. She swirled her tongue all over the cockhead, eliciting groans, spasms and a last strong shot of spunk into her throat. When Harry's orgasm did finally subside and his dick began to soften, she was still hesitant to let it go, still sucking and savoring the last drops.

Harry's whole body was weak as if he had shot the remainder of his energy out with his cum as well. As he softened in Hermione's mouth he was still getting shocked as his now-super-sensitive tip was still being sucked and licked. He fell onto his back and closed his eyes as his dick finally popped free from her mouth. "Oh, wow, Hermione. I don't think I can move another muscle. I'm just going to lay here and take a nap of sexual bliss."

Hermione smiled down at him, wiping a few last drops of cum into her mouth with her finger, then falling on top of him with her full weight. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Harry,' she purred as her hair fell into his face like a warm and familiar blanket. "However, maybe you might want to take a shower and put on some clothes so Ron and Ginny don't find you naked on the floor of the library...." she laughed, kissing him on the lips; Kissing him for the first time, actually. She laughed to herself as she would have never imagined finally kissing Harry Potter under such circumstances. So, much had changed for her in so short a time.... 

"A tender kiss from Hermione Granger," Harry remarked, also grasping the strange significance of the moment. "Is it magic? I think I can move my legs again?" he said, puckering his lips for a second dip.

Hermione willingly obliged, "I think it might me." As their tongues danced between them, Hermione felt Harry's cock stir beneath her. "I guess there's still life down there as well," she laughed, motioning with her head.

"I told you it was magic," he shrugged at his renewed vigor.

"Save it for tonight, Harry," she whispered with a twinkle in her eye. "I know you're going to have sex with Ginny tonight."

"And I guess you won't be sleeping...." Harry finished her thought for her.

"I won't, nor will Ron." Hermione admitted. "Do you like the idea of Ron watching too, Harry?"

"He won't be upset watching me and Ginny?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, no, he's looking forward to the show." Replied Hermione, insinuation that she had already made plans. 

"Is he now?" Harry smiled. "Well, I'll make sure to give her a good reaming then."

"I'm looking forward to it." Hermione got up and help a weak-kneed Harry to his feet as well, as the two picked over their pile of discarded clothes. 

"Okay, tonight, during my watch...." Harry said, simply putting on his jeans over his semi-hard dick and balling the rest under his arm, as he made for the bathroom.

"And, Harry," called Hermione, also getting ready to leave while thinking of the possibilities tonight offered.

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Leave the fucking blanket off this time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. What was hot? What didn't work so well?


	6. Coitus Interruptus

Harry gazed into the boiling cauldron, and the clear liquid it contained. Comparing his observations to the author's notes on brewing the 'Draught of Sleep,' Harry figured he was well on his way to success. Taking a small eye dropper, he sucked up a sample of liquid for closer examination. Squirting the contents back into the cauldron, Harry carefully selected a small silver rod from among a selection of such implements forged from different materials and gently stirred the liquid. 

Since learning of his mother's love of potions from Slughorn, Harry had taken to the subject with a vigor he normally reserved for DA classes. Even before being forced to give up Snape's old copy of Potions, Harry felt as if he was developing a real intuition when it came to brewing potions, and concocting his own recipes. Although Hermione might still be technically better than him with her sheer ability to remember reagents and weights, he knew that getting the most out of a recipe or developing something totally new was his forte.

The fact that Harry was able to give his sufficient attention to the brew in front of him, while also managing half a dozen other small beakers and cauldrons, was evidence enough of his rapid progress. Giving another half turn with the silver rod, Harry watched as the clear liquid suddenly took on a wispy grayish color. Perfect, Harry thought, quickly cutting the heat and bottling up his creation for use later.

In addition to the task before him, Harry was also giving serious thoughts about what had happened between him and Hermione the other day. A grimace passed across his face at the guilt of what he had done behind Ron and Ginny’s backs. But, Merlin, Hermione’s body has been so hot and her attitude so unexpected in how she openly worshiped his cock. ‘Now don’t think of that’ he told himself, feeling the beginnings of a pleasant pressure in his crotch.

How could he make it right? There was no easy solution. And then there was the ever stressful fact that he and Ginny were concealing the full extent of their relationship. Ron had to suspect that something was up, now that he had gone all the way with Hermione. Was he giving Ron too much credit for his sometimes dubious powers of observation? 

Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed steam starting to rise from a small flask over a blue flame. Just before the liquid inside reached a full boil, he placed his wand next to the burner and lowered the heat so that the mixture inside would simmer for the appropriate amount of time. Again thought of his difficult situation came to the fore. 

Obviously Hermione had no problems with him and Ginny, or with sucking his cock for that matter. Pleasant memories again replaced his worry until he forced himself to acknowledge that Ron might be less excited about Harry violating his sister in the middle of the living room. Maybe Hermione would be willing to help break the news to him. He also worried about how Ron might react to Hermione obviously being okay with the whole situation. And given Hermione’s penchant for thinking out loud and speaking the truth, it would likely be a total disaster for Ron to find out he had stuck his dick inside his girlfriend’s pussy prior to cumming in her mouth. Once again he couldn't get the image of Hermione in the library chair, her legs splayed to each side, begging him to be inside her out of his mind. What was he to do?

As if on cue, he heard telltale footfalls and then Harry caught sight of Hermione in the hallway. He waved her over with one hand as he added two strands of sheep’s wool to another mixture. Hermione approached and stopped, sniffing the air, interested in the potion work Harry was doing in his spare time. “Yes, Harry,” she looked him over, “how can I be of service today?”

Harry wondered if she was being coy, and for an instant suggested heading off to the library under the auspices of some intense study of potions. Setting that alluring thought aside, he managed to maintain his train of thought, nonetheless smiling back at Hermione with a knowing curl of his lips. “Actually, there is something, ‘Mione,’” he started slowly. “I don’t know how much you’re committed to sharing with Ron, but it might be best if we didn’t talk about what happened the other day.”

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione had also been doing some intense analysis of the whole situation over green tea and volume 6 of “The Forgotten Elf Magics.” It relieved her to hear that Harry was concerned as well. Ron was already quite private about their love-making. And while he had expressed some rather graphic voyeuristic fantasies, they had all come when he was horny and or actually have sex with her. 

"Well, I know that you know about Ginny and I, and that’s cool but, I just don't think Ron will be very understanding of knowing the full extent of what Ginny and I are doing behind his back….” Harry stated matter-of-factly, trying to avoid getting lost in Hermione’s searching eyes.

“True enough,” Hermione agreed, with a nod of her head. While talking dirty to her in the kitchen, Ron had actually seemed turned on by the fact that Harry and his sister had been fucking in the corner the other night. However, Hermione realized that the situation was still delicate and the cohesion of the group should be taken seriously. He had certainly come a long way but there was still work to do.

“It’s just I love Ginny and she loves me, and we both need each other.” Harry said looking her in the eyes. “I think Ron will come around, but in his own way.

Ron had been in complete and total denial about Harry and Ginny until recently. The nightly sleeping arrangements had been a sore spot for the first few days. This situation, she remarked, had gotten drastically better after the note in the library and more recently because of their first fuck session in the kitchen. In fact, she mused as a smile crossed her lips, if everyone could just have more sex the world would probably be a lot less stressful. It had certainly been working for her…. She turned to catch Harry’s eyes.

“And, hmmm," Harry continued, “I think it would probably be a good idea if we didn’t let on about the other day, if you know what I mean.

Hermione tended to agree, the library was something that just happened. It turned her on incredibly, but she was certainly not ready to risk her relationship with Ron, a relationship that was certainly more than satisfying her. "Well, that kinda’ goes without saying,” she paused, “but thanks for bringing up the subject. A part of me has felt bad about the whole thing." Hermione was indeed torn and it showed on her face as she looked back at Harry. She made a strong effort not to allow her eyes to wander.

“Obviously not the whole part…,” he smiled to reassure her that he felt her concerns, trying to lighten the moment with a joke.

She willingly returned the warm smile, “Obviously not the whole thing,” finding herself unable to resist a quick appraisal of Harry’s body. His strong arms, V-shaped torso and the form his jeans took around his legs, and around his crotch… "Listen,” she finally looked him in the eyes again, “We’ll agree to keep the library between us. As for the rest, I don’t think Ron will be too upset now that he’s over his initial inhibition on our relationship.”

“His inhibitions?” Harry curved his lips into an incredulous smirk. “From what I was made to understand it might have been more to do with a certain Ms. Granger always running off to study when her man was in his hour of need…”

Hermione knew he was right, yet couldn’t bring herself to fully concede the point. “Well, in any case, Ron might be more open than you think. But I will still see how we can be careful and still try to bring him around, Harry, for you and for Ginny’s sake.”

“Thanks, ‘Mione” Harry said and watched as Hermione parted for the kitchen and he returned to his work. Regardless of what Hermione might or might not tell Ron, there was no question as to his desire to be with Ginny tonight. That was why in addition to the potions he was brewing for the group, a small cauldron was set aside for a secret project that he knew Ginny would appreciate. 

Extracting a third sheep’s hair from a small vial, he placed it gently into the mixture. Before his eyes the blue liquid became white and cloudy. Harry quickly checked his notes. “That should do quite nicely,” he muttered to himself…..

>>>Later that Evening<<<

The dinner that evening was particularly good for two reasons. The first was that Ron and Ginny had succeeded in finding an isolated farmers market in the countryside that was far from any place they expected to find wizards. They returned with a treasure-trove of fresh vegetables and meat to replenish and augment their stocks which were suffering with Kreacher’s increased duties surveilling the Death-Eater at various locations. Nevertheless, the second reason was that Kreacher was actually in between outings and in charge of the meal tonight. The group had nothing to do but wait for dinner and relax.

The quartet watched as the small and ancient house elf managed the six boiling pots on the stove, and magically juggled other various tasks such as cutting and grating off to the side. It was a wonder that the house elf was not injured himself at the center of this culinary chaos. Ron licked his lips in anticipation, happy to be a safe distance away from a cleaver being brandished against a thick piece of beef. Sitting at the table with Hermione at his side, Ron was doubly pleased as Hermione was gently rubbing his leg with her hand underneath the table. He relaxed it this way, taking in the smells of the meal to come. 

Hermione for her part was, was only mildly interested in the impressive display of elf-magic, still replaying the events of the afternoon in her head. She wondered again if she had done the right thing in giving into her desires with Harry in the library. Perversely, the thought of how wrong it had been to wantonly use Harry’s, not her boyfriend’s, body like that continued to excite her. She found herself quite unable to stop picturing how Harry had looked standing over her with his hard dick in his hand. As these images flashed across her mind, her hand wandered higher on Ron’s leg and into the crotch of his pants, making him sit up straighter in surprise. Ron quickly looked across the table to insure that Ginny and Harry could not see what was going on.

Harry too was daydreaming about the afternoon with Hermione. He could hardly believe how horny they both had been and how they had both eagerly seized the opportunity to fool around with Ron and Ginny gone for a few hours. He again felt conflicted at how he had let his passion get the better of him. Harry turned to kiss Ginny tenderly on the lips in appreciation for the shopping she had done. Also, he kissed her for what he was planning tonight after bedtime. That would certainly go a long way towards making him feel better by giving her and their relationship the attention she deserved. 

Ginny returned Harry’s kiss, ever mindful of her brother watching her. When she saw out of the corner of her eye that he hardly spared them a glance, she quickly slipped her tongue into Harry’s mouth, before turning back to the table and pouring out some wine for the group. While she eagerly awaited the meal to be served, she also could hardly stand to wait the few hours until she was back under the covers with Harry tonight. Walking around in town during the fresh and sunny day had made her surprisingly horny to the point that she knew she was already damp. ‘Getting horny during a day walking around with your older brother? There must be something wrong with that,’ she thought to herself but then smiled.

As dinner was finally served, everyone tucked in, ravenously devouring the rapid succession of plates that were passed before them. Salmon with cream sauce and capers practically inhaled before being cleared and replaced with a generous cut of meat smothered in a bright yellow béarnaise sauce. 

“Hmmm, Arghm, gremmt!” was all Ron could manage to get out of his mouth as his mouth seemed to be fighting a losing battle with his knife and fork. Compared to the other nights that they had shared around the table, there was little conversation. Maybe that was in part due to the elf’s delectable cooking, but maybe also partly due to everyone’s daydreams.

“Wow, this is great, Kreacher,” agreed Hermione, breaking the silence. She felt bad that the house elf had not had a bite to eat himself, but knew better to ask him to sit with them. The last time she tried that she had insulted the elf so deeply that he had refused to cook for them for a week. Harry had been little help in the matter by refusing to order him to resume his duties. ‘Now, now, Hermione, we should remember that house elves are not to be bossed around,’ he had said, mocking her own words and her. Of course it was true and she did care deeply about the rights of elves and SPEW, but Kreacher’s cooking was so good that sometimes her stomach got the better of her.

“Kreacher tries his best for the young Potter friends, yes he does,” Kreacher croaked in response.

As the last dinner course was passed around, Ginny and Harry exchanged glances across the dinner table. “I wonder what he’s cooked up for dessert,” Harry asked in an expectant voice, accenting the word ‘dessert’ for good measure.

Harry clutched the small vial of grayish liquid. “I think I saw some sort of chocolate torte in the back there,” Harry continued, knowing Hermione’s favorite dessert was anything with chocolate in it. Both Ron and Hermione craned their heads to look over at Kreacher and his preparation. As they did Harry made his move, acting with lighting reflexes.

Ginny barely contained her surprise as Harry’s hand deftly emptied a few drops of Harry's drought into both Hermione’s and Ron’s glasses. Three drops should keep them asleep long enough, but still allow the normal watch in the early morning hours he figured. He quickly stuffed the small vile into a pocket, and turned to wink at Ginny whose eyes were wide with a questioning look. He quickly lowered his lips to her ear, “Nothing dangerous, I promise. I’ll tell you later.”

“And what are you two whispering about,” Ron asked, pulling his attention back to the table.

“Just a private wager as to whether you’ll leave any dessert for the rest of to have seconds tonight,” Harry responded with a straight face, which broke into a laugh a second later. He was soon joined by everyone, including Ron, who shook his head from side to side to signal his intention to again consume more than his share.

As dessert was served, both Harry and Ginny watched as the other couple drank their spiked drinks with dessert. Soon everyone’s portion of what turned out to be a rich raspberry and chocolate tart was finished and the plates pushed to the side.It wasn’t long afterward that they both started a series and lengthy yawns. 

"Ah, I'm tired," announced Ron through a wide yawn. "I'm glad it's not me taking the first watch."

“Me too,” added Hermione, stretching her arms over her head in another yawn of exhaustion. “My eyes are so tired and red from all that reading.”

Ron must certainly have been tired, Ginny noted, as he hardly reacted as Harry thanked her again with a long kiss for the bountiful collection she had purchased for dinner. “I think I have a good idea of what you’re up to, Harry Potter,” whispered Ginny, moving from kissing to a warm tight hug. “And may I be the first to say that I heartily approve.”

“The young ones should get their sleep and let poor Kreacher do the cleaning like a good elf,” Kreacher interjected, already floating their empty dishes away to the sink.

“Thank you, Kreacher,” said Harry, happy to be relieved of cleaning duty. “I guess we all are pretty tired.”

The quartet marched off to the living room upstairs, with Ron and Hermione noticeably dragging their feet up each step. Fifteen minutes later everyone was ready for bed and pulling the covers around them. Ron barely made it to the couch, yawning mightily and stumbling down the stairs, finally crashing his bulk down beside Hermione. “Ow! Ronald, you big oaf,” she complained.

“Aaaaaa…..sorry Mione…..good night,” he trailed off, closing his heavy eyelids oblivious to the world.

“Well, goodnight,” wished Hermione, still struggling to extract her arms from under Ron before she lost all feeling in her hands. It was not long until she also closed her eyes and fell soundly asleep.

“Goodnight,” came Harry and Ginny’s voices in response. Harry made a note of the seemingly different timing the potion had on Ron and Hermione. Ron was the heavier, but he had also had more to drink with his dinner. The wheels turned processing the possibilities.

As Kreacher finished the last of the dishes downstairs, the room became silent, the embers of the dwindling fire casting a dull glow in the corner of the room. Outside, the sunny day had given away to an unnatural cold and the wind blew against the windows as the temperature dropped.

His plans having succeeded thus far, Harry was hard by the time he heard Ron start snoring. He wasted no time in reaching his hand under Ginny's blanket for a feel of her firm tits. "Hey, are you awake?" He asked, giving her nipple a gentle pinch. He got his response in the form of her hand darting quickly under his blanket and immediately finding his stiffness. "I'll take that as a yes!" he whispered.

"You can take that as a 'fuck-yes!-I-can't-wait-for-you-to-be-inside-me,' gasped Ginny as she rolled over closer. “Now you have to tell me. What was in that potion that you put in Hermione’s and my brother’s drinks.

"Hmm? That? I have a surprise for you as well." Harry gave her a wink.

"Oh yeah, what's that," she asked, nibbling on his ear, and feeling his shaft swell in her hand. This is what she had been waiting for all day. Of course she wanted nothing other than Harry to spread her legs and fill her like only he could, but she also found the feeling of his stiffening cock growing in her grip to be such a thrill.

"I whipped up a little bit of sleep draught in the basement this morning. That’s what I slipped into Hermione's and Ron's drinks tonight at dinner." Harry was even more excited at the thrill of having pulled off his plan and now lying next to Ginny’s hot body. He could feel his dick throb with anticipation in her head as she rubbed her thumb over the large head. 

"Harry, you didn't!" Ginny squealed in delight, immediately realizing the implications of what Harry had just told her. “But what about the watch tonight,” she asked. Getting a good fuck had to, necessarily take a second place to everyone’s safety.

“That is what I’m most proud of,” Harry beamed back. “They’ll both wake up easily with a few nudgeges, but any sound sound have to be as loud as a jet engin before they would be roused.”

“You thought of everything!” she gushed. “Impressive,” she finished, squeezing his hardon firmly.

"I did," said Harry, “So no worries about how much noise you are going to be making." Harry wondered exactly how loud Ginny might become if she was totally uninhibited. Luckily he had confidence in his potion to true test the limits tonight.

"I'm going to be making?" Ginny laughed under her breath, oblivious to Harry's other thoughts and his plan. "We'll just see who is going to be the loudest."

"Always a competition with you! Now turn around so I can get a better view of that wonderful ass of yours ``, commanded Harry as he wanted Ginny underneath him with her open legs facing the couch. 

Ginny did as she was told, quickly removing her bottoms and lying on her back and watching as Harry quickly removed his boxers, freeing his already-hard dick from its confinement. Ginny immediately reached again for his dangling cock, wrapping two hands around the shaft and pulling it towards her mouth, “I can’t wait to suck you and hear you moan, Harry Potter,” Ginny giggled in anticipation.

It took only seconds for Harry to maneuver into a comfortable sixty-nine position, lowering himself into Ginny’s hungry mouth. He looked back between their bodies as Ginny’s mouth made contact with his dick, and sucked it into her mouth. “Oh Merlin, Ginny, that feels great!” he encouraged, feeling the warm wetness of her mouth slip over his pole. Looking down in front of him, Harry grinned with satisfaction at the thin red thong panties Ginny was wearing. He appreciated how the fabric clung to her pussy lips and had become almost see-through as Ginny was obviously already very wet and excited. “I’ve been waiting to taste you all day,” he said as he moved closer to smell her arousal.

Harry increased her excitement as he started by slowly teasing the hood of Ginny’s clit with his finger, lowering his head between her legs to gently lick the same spot through the soaked lacy fabric. As he felt Ginny grab his balls and moan out underneath him, he let out a deep moan himself and then went to work in earnest with his mouth.

Ginny heard Harry inhale deeply through his nose and could only imagine the odor as she felt like her pussy had been wet for hours. Hopefully not having showered would not make it too strong for Harry. She felt his cock jolt and heard his moan and had her answer. Ginny couldn’t help but peek over at the couch as Harry’s voice filled the room. Ron and Hermione had actually fallen off to sleep right on cue she noted with appreciation for Harry's potion. Not only that, but they showed no sign of waking, even as Ginny let a groan of pleasure echo in the room, feeling Harry work his magic between her legs. Realizing that if they did wake up, they would have a perfect view of Harry eating her out had the surprising effect of exciting further, as she returned to work on Harry’s cock.

As it turned out, Hermione’s eyes did flash open just as Ginny lips closed around Harry’s dick and he filled her mouth. Raising her head over the couch, the shocking sight before her eyes bewildered her just enough that she didn’t call out.

Ginny squirmed under Harry as he worked her pussy and clit with his mouth and fingers. In between little screams of delight she managed to give plenty of attention to Harry's swelled organ as well. From the audible response he was giving her, she could tell that he was more than satisfied with her work. “Oh, my Harry,’ she breathed, “You are eating me out like you haven’t had pussy in a year!” The rough friction suction was a faster start than she was used to, but definitely what she needed right now. Their naked exposure in the middle of the room had been its own foreplay..

Harry felt a similar exhibitionist thrill as he extended his tongue, licking along Ginny’s slit right up to her clit, causing her to squeeze her legs tightly around his head and moan out again in the darkness, “ 24 hours feel like a whole year with pussy juice so sweet” he smiled.

Ginny moaned out again, and then used her hands to push off her panties; giving Harry unfettered access to her pussy. “Stick your tongue in, Harry,” she said as she opened her legs wide, imagining Harry’s view of her glistening pussy lips. On the edge of her thoughts was also the view Hermione and Ron would have if they were indeed to wake up. A fresh wave of desire washed over her at these musings and she used her hands to hold Harry’s head wedged between her legs. 

By this time Hermione had propped herself up on the couch to get a vantage point of the action. What the hell was going on!? There was no way that Harry and Ginny could think that Ron and she would sleep through the noise that they were making. As if considering this thought, she quickly looked over down at Ron. Amazingly, he showed no sign of moving or even the slightest indication he was hearing the resonating moans of pleasure. Even Ron should have been awake by now unless….

“Oh shit, that is so good. You have me so fucking wet,” came Ginny breathy voice from the other side of the couch.

Hermione stole another glance over the back of the couch, this time fully appreciating what she was seeing. Harry’s head was planted firmly between Ginny's legs, the girl's legs bending and twisting to open herself wider and encourage Harry to ream her with his tongue.

…A sleeping potion! That was the only answer that made sense. Yes, and that must have been what she smelled this afternoon, Hermione realized. The sleeping potion contained a pinch of lavender, which was otherwise very rare in other potions they had been taught, with the only other example being a potion for the domestication of bats. 

Harry’s plan all along had been to put them to sleep! How dare he…..she started, then stopped. Harry though she was asleep. Ginny thought she was asleep too. They were going at it like animals right in front of her. Suddenly the realization of the situation made her flush. The strictly observational part of her mind started to yield to more carnal thoughts as she watched Harry’s manculine hands grasping and kneading Ginny’s firm ass. Just over the horizon of those pale globes, she could see Ginny’s head bobbing up and down. She knew in an instant she was getting wet between her legs. Moments later the fragments of a plan had formed in her mind. She would see just how daring Ginny Weasly was….

As Ginny’s and Harry’s moans grew loader, Hermione slowly extracted her arm and legs from under Ron, who still showed no signs of movement. She carefully raised her head for another peak, knowing she must not be seen, not yet. Watching Harry arch his backside upward with his feet in order to meet Ginny’s mouth with his dick, Hermione was barely able to control herself from jumping forward to explore his crotch with her tongue. “Soon enough,” she comforted herself.

Ginny could not have imagined a better end to the day, again counting her blessing to be with Harry. Happy to have Harry’s mouth on her pussy, she wanted to somehow show her gratefulness. “Let me get under you and you can fuck my face.” she brazenly offered. With no warning her words became action as Harry wasted no word and his muscles picked her up by her waist and set her back down gently on her back. “Shit.” she gasped as he came over the top of her and she grabbed his shaft to guide it to her mouth.

Hermione listened and pulled herself into a sitting position on one the side of the couch to get a better view. Seeing the naked bodies in front of her, she quickly removed her top, throwing it on top of the rest of the sheets covering Ron’s inert body. Hermione lightly pinched her bare nipples, feeling them harden and jut out from her body. 

Harry looked up at the firm ass in his hands as he attacked Ginny’s cunt. He was amazed at how much juice she was producing as her moans continued to increase in volume and pitch. “Sounds like you want the Death-Eaters outside to hear you!” Harry said, pushing down on her legs to open them wider.

Harry felt liberated, his ass open to the air and his balls swinging freely as he drove his dick down into Ginny waiting mouth and throat. Following the outright assault on Ginny’s cunt, he took time to service the rest of her sensitive areas. Harry licked and sucked on her outer lips, and then slowly kissed his way down her inner thigh. 

Moving his mouth back to her snatch with renewed vigor he looked up to the couch and was shocked to find himself looking into Hermione’s eyes. He froze a split second, his breath caught in his throat. How was this possible?! The potion had been perfect…. The way her hair fell from her shoulders in the dim light, landing gently on her perfect breasts was as much a shock as it was an erotic turn-on. She looked back at him, his tongue paused in mid-lick against Ginny’s soft skin. There was certainly no hiding now. His eyes flicked urgently to where Ron’s feet were still visible and seemingly motionless.

Hermione quickly signaled with a quick shake of her head that Ron was still asleep. “Harry?” Ginny’s voice came, urgent. “Tease me, but not like that! I want your tongue to taste how wet I am and get me ready for your cock.” Harry looked again at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders as if to say ‘you heard the girl.’

Still shocked as to how Hermione was clearly very awake, but nonetheless turned on by the unexpected event, he wondered how it was going to turn out. In answer to Ginny he reached back with one hand, grabbing his cock and directing it down Ginny’s throat, all the while never looking away from Hermione’s stare. “Shit, Ginny, suck my cock with that heavenly mouth of yours.”

Hermione watched as Harry’s muscled ass bobbed up and down as he drove his length into Ginny’s eager mouth. Locking eyes with Harry again, she smiled, grabbing her tits as if to offer them to him. Not only is she not mad, but she is more than a little horny Harry smiled to himself. And probably a little jealous as well…

“I love when you fuck my face like that and suck on my clit!” Ginny moaned from underneath him. 

Hermione loved it as well, and she swung her legs wide open, getting even more worked up as she watched Harry work between Ginny's legs and get his dick deep-throated at the same time.

“Shit, you are so hot. Am so glad we won’t be interrupted tonight,” he added, whipping his tongue the entire length of her slit, and lapping up a large drop that had made its way to the bud of her asshole. 

“Fuck, Harry, I couldn’t stop now even if my parents walked in the room!” Ginny admitted feeling as Harry explored her ass with his mouth.

“I wouldn’t stop even if all your brothers were to walk in right now,” Harry replied.

Ginny laughed around the thick cock in her mouth, “The twins would probably be with a couple of young 5th years anyway!”

“It could be one fucking Weasley orgy,” Harry pictured the craziness in his head. “I love 5th years!” 

“Why can’t I just have your dick anytime I want?” Ginny complained. “It would be so much better if my brother and Hermione weren’t such prudes. We could just fuck anytime we wanted and now have to sneak around,” she mused flicking her firmed tongue against the pee-slit at the end of Harry’s member, which she knew drove him crazy.”

“Ugnh, you’re incredible!” Harry moaned. He then looked up again to see Hermione’s reaction to Ginny’s statement. He was rewarded with an expression of a frown of being called a ‘prude, mixed with a healthy dose of desire and lust. He tried to convey a message with his eyes that said ‘so prove her wrong,’ but instead ended up staring at her tits in a glazed expression as ginny took him halfway down her throat. 

“How about you fuck my pussy now,” she pleaded. “Let’s give that sleeping potion of yours a real test!”

Harry was certainly ready to be inside Ginny’s wonderful pussy. He quickly pivoted his body on top of hers, letting her feel his weight on top of her, but also making sure to not give her a clear view of the couch. Let’s see how long we can keep the surprise, he thought.

“Are you looking forward to fucking like animals with Ron and Hermione in the room?” Harry taunted as he then wrapped his arms underneath her body and rolled both of them over, so that Ginny was now on top, her pussy lips just inches from Harry’s slick and pulsing dick.

“Shit Harry, you know I am,” Ginny said desperately, reaching back to align Harry’s prick with her waiting cunt lips.

Hermione could hardly breathe as she got the perfect view of Harry’s hard cock poised at Ginny’s entrance. She marveled at how Ginny’s small hand grasped the huge veined piece of flesh and remained mesmerized as the red-head worked wriggled her body and aligned her opening to Harry's cock, ready to be impaled. Leaning forward, Hermione absorbed every detail as Harry slowly raised his legs and butt off the floor, forcing the head of his monster slowly inside Ginny’s obscenely stretched lips and Ginny lowered her body to his..

Ginny wanted to feel every inch of Harry’s dick as he pushed into her. Clenching her muscles, she made Harry force forward harder to drive the swelled head into her tight opening. Thankfully, Harry was not at all like some of her previous boyfriends who could be so nervous that they would have trouble staying hard enough to penetrate her how she liked. Harry cock was like a steel pole driving the huge cockhead against all obstacles. 

As the rim of his glands grazed her muscled orifice Ginny threw her head back in ecstasy. “Your dick is amazing the way it stretches me,” Ginny moaned, roughly forcing her body back onto the shaft. “The way it fucking fills me is so good. Shit, Harry, fuck me good.”

“You are so tight, Gin” Harry marveled at the control Ginny exhibited with her pussy as it clamped around his pole. He wondered if it had felt as tight as when Susan Bones had asked him to stick it in her ass. That girl had had some serious issues to work through, probably because of her family’s losses in the first war with Voldemort. Susan had practically worn him out, sneaking off to the dark forest in the hours just before dawn morning and not quitting until he had cum in her ass at least twice for a week straight. 

“I bet you say that to all the girls you fuck,” she teased, rocking her pelvis over Harry’s body and forcing another inch inside.

Had he accidentally mumbled his last thoughts out loud, he panicked for an instant then recovered. “Only the cute redheads, with dirty minds and dirty mouths,” Harry insisted with a smile.

“Is that so? And what would you say to the long-haired brunettes?” Ginny asked innocently, reaching a hand between their bodies to finger her clit, moaning softly as she found her mark..

“I think your brother has the brunets covered”, Harry thrust forward at the illusion to Hermione, but remembered Susan’s ass. The fact that it had been Susan that called it off hardly mattered compared to the experience. “He might even have her stuffed with his cock from time to time. You never know….” Harry joked watching Ginny’s skin flush with excitement. Maybe Ginny would let him...

“I think you’re obsessed with my brother’s cock.” Ginny laughed, unknowingly interrupting his musings. She brought her finger back from between her legs, 

“You brought it up!” Harry laughed in complaint. “Maybe you’re obsessed with brunettes’ pussies,” Harry smiled, not missing the illusion to Hermione, or forgetting the fact that she was watching and hearing every word that was said. As Ginny placed her finger over his lips while he talked, he quickly sucked it into his mouth and moaned at the sweat taste. 

“Shit Harry,” Ginny hissed as she felt Harry massage her ass in a strong grip, forcing her down on his dick with a hard smack. “Maybe getting fucked like this has my mind in the gutter…but I can’t help thinking of what Hermione and Ron do while we’re sleeping”

“No complaints here. You know we both want Ron to get the pussy he deserves.” Then thinking of Hermione’s view, he grabbed Ginny’s hips and slammed her against him hard in a rapid succession of thrusts. “I’d fucking love to see Hermione’s pussy up close with Ron’s dick stuffed in it. If that’s an obsession with your brother’s dick, then I guess I can live with it.

Hermione was literally oozing as she watched Harry pump his dick in and out of Ginny while the two increased the explicitness of their banter. Harry’s dick glistened, slicked from Ginny’s juices. A foamy mix of their secretions collected on Ginny’s snatch and the base of Harry’s cock. The wet slap and squish each juicy thrust filled the room and echoed in their ears. She now half stood and spread her legs, imagining she was opening them for Harry’s cock, lightly rubbing her hand over her mound.

“Harry, you really have to try to stop getting me so fucking hot thinking about how much I’d love to see my brother’s cock buried balls deep in Hermione’s cunt.” Ginny joked in a moan. “And yes, it's official, you were thinking about Ron’s dick again, and so are totally obsessed.”

Maybe he was and maybe he wasn’t. What did it matter as he felt Ginny grind against him, letting her fingers alternate between frigging her clit and feeling for Harry’s slick pole where it was fucking her so well.

“Fucking, yes!” Ginny shrieked in pleasure and Harry drove in his cock in deeply, holding her ass to press her against him for several seconds. “This is amazing. We could go over and fuck right beside them, couldn’t we?” Ginny imagined, half wanting to do exactly that.

“Probably.” Harry grunted, pulling his dick almost all the way out, then slamming home before establishing a varied rhythm. “I could probably fuck you doggy-style right over Ron’s face if you wanted,” bucking his hips beneath her with renewed energy at the image in his mind of Ron’s face only inches from his own sister’s swollen pussy. 

Hermione’s hand now worked in a circle through her thin panties, using three fingers to massage her pussy lips in just the right way as to indirectly stimulate her button. She could feel her own juices soaking the sheer material, as she watched transfixed as Harry’s authoritative thrust carried his balls upward to slap Ginny's firm ass.

Ginny’s body radiated heat and sweat with the effort of meeting each penetration as the pleasure burning between her legs continued to mount. “I would love to straddle him with his face right over my crotch while you took me from behind,” Ginny panting, feeling Harry’s fingers grab the flesh of her ass again to slam her down on his cock. “With your sweaty nut sack swinging back and forth over my brother’s head…” Ginny groaned in anticipation of Harry’s response.

“Absolutely,” replied Harry picturing it all in his mind, “with his nose right at your fuck hole so he could smell our sex in his dreams.” As Ginny closed her eyes and moaned Harry stole a glance at Hermione to find her furiously rubbing between her legs with one hand and pulling at her nipple with the other. “And facing in between his legs you could watch him get hard as he dreamed about us fucking.”

“Ah shit, Harry” Ginny growled. “Then we’d switch positions so I could blow you with your head under the covers between Hermione’s legs,” “I can imagine how hard you’d cum if you were breathing in the smell of her twat at the same time!”

Harry had already feasted on Herione’s juices and could well imagine how much he would love to have that same taste and smell while getting blown by his girlfriend. “I’m sure I would cum even more for you if you let me do more than just smell her,” Harry answered.

Ginny looked down at Harry and digested what he suggested. "Fuck, Harry! Oh, Merlin” She slammed herself down again. “You would absolutely have to taste her cunt!" Ginny replied looking deeply into his eyes, watching his lips curl as his fingers grazed her asshole and he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Hermione could no longer contain her desire as Ginny and Harry described their fantasy about her and Ron, and Harry eating her pussy and cumming in Ginny's mouth. Every nerve in her body seemed to move her from the couch and towards the writhing couple on the floor.

"Well,” Hermione said lightly, “what exactly is going on here?" walking around to the other side of the pair. 

Ginny, well on her way to organismic blisss, barely registered Hermione’s voice. It was only when she caught movement from the corner of her eye that she realized that she had heard a voice that was neither her’s nor Harry’s. Whipping her head around and seeing the other girl, she let out a shriek of horror, nearly falling back. She certainly would have tumbled to the floor in her panic if not for Harry's hands on her backside pinning her in place.

"Harry! Shit! Hermione!" Ginny half screamed half whimpered, reaching desperately to cover herself with something and to get off of Harry’s dick, which had thankfully stopped pounding her as he too realized that something was wrong.

“Ginny?” Harry feigned surprise, then again as he turned his head. “Hermione!” Harry watched her near-nude body move to stand directly in front of Ginny in a way that forced him to look backwards at her towering form. This particular angle, also made it impossible for Harry to avoid looking at the barely covered hairy patch between her legs, as several strands of unruly pubic hair escaped the skimpy obviously damp silk material. “Shit, Hermione! I thought you were sleeping?” he asked, wondering why indeed she was not unconscious with Ron on the couch.

“Harry,” Ginny said, failing to free enough of their blanket from beneath their bodies to cover more than her leg and a portion of Harry’s stomach, “I thought you said they wouldn’t wake up.” Ginny looked back to Hermione. “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to be… I mean we shouldn’t have been….

“Um,.doing it in the living room?” Hermione asked helpfully.

“Err, sorry,” she stammered, still pulling on the cover which refused to budge. Damn it Harry, a little help here! “It’s not...I mean…”

Hermione took a final step forward planting her hands on her hips. “Oh, never mind that,” she said, trying to keep her composure after having been rubbing herself for the last few minutes. “I’m just glad to see that all that noise wasn’t due to some sort of danger,” stated Hermione, staring closely at Harry’s body and Ginny’s perky tits, trying to sound concerned. “And besides,” she continued slowing,” I know that we’re all under a lot of stress and it is only natural to seek out a little closeness with one another.”

Ginny had been initially too shocked to notice Hermione's state of dress, or undress as it was more accurately described. Now as her soothing words took away the edge of fear, the strange reality of the situation seemed to dawn on her that Hermione was indeed standing just feet from her, clad in only the smallest of pink panties. Was this how she normally slept with Ron?! It certainly hadn’t been her normal attire in the dorms at Hogwarts. It could explain why Ron was always so frustrated….

She scrutinized Hermione further, remarking her breasts jutting proudly from her body. She found the sight of the other girl a mix of thrill and lingering shock. This was certainly not the same Hermione who refused to shower with the rest of the girls at school. Most of all, Ginny marked that the other girl did not seem to be overly upset about what she was seeing, and had even made a passing excuse for their activities. “Well, stress, yeah, I guess that’s part of it,” Ginny stumbled over her words, looking to Harry for support. “It’s just that…,” she was still, she realized, sitting on top of him with his dick still inside her, and stopped in mid-sentence. At least the blanket was there, or else Hermione might decide to truly get angry.

“….It just that with all this running and danger and everything else.” Harry offered to nods of approval from Ginny, who had stopped struggling to pull herself off his still-stiff dick for the moment, lest she have to show more of herself in the process.

“It kinda puts everything in perspective, he continued, clenching his pelvis muscles, causing his dick to swell and pulse in Ginny’s warm folds Ginny tore her regard from Hermione for a second and looked down at him in surprise. She could, of course, not help feeling how good Harry’s cock still felt inside her even with Hermione standing in front of her. “We didn’t mean to wake you to embarrass you or anything like that.” He added sincerely.

“Oh, I understand,” Hermione continued in her slightly bookish tone as she tried to control herself and keep up a good act. “We’re free of our parents and guardians, and we want to explore that freedom. Now suddenly there is death and fear all around and we instinctively want to cling to something or someone that gives us love and warmth” lectured Hermione. She swayed as she spoke, spreading her feet apart enough that the shadow of her hairy mound was evident between her legs. Ginny’s attention was instantly drawn to the older girl’s crotch. “We have all grown up a lot in the last few months, I imagine.”

Harry picked up the trail of their conversation, as he continued to gently stimulate Ginny from underneath, a little stronger than before. “That’s true, Mione’,” Harry agreed [thrust]. “We didn’t mean to upset you and Ron.”[thrust]

Ginny now couldn’t help but instinctively clench her muscles around Harry’s invading organ, as she added, “Yeah, we didn’t want to wake you and Ron up [squeeze], but we just need to be close to each other.[clench]” Fuck, how was she going to keep explaining and talking to Hermione when Harry wouldn’t stop driving her crazy with his cock! While Hermione’s new attitude was likely the result of finally allowing Ron into her pants, that new attitude probably didn’t account for their live sex-show in the middle of the living room! “We’re really sorry, ‘Mione.”

“Oh, I understand completely,” repeated Hermione, watching Ginny closely, especially where her hips joined Harry. “Your brother and I have had to hide from you too as well.” She admitted with a hint of a smile.

“Really?” Ginny said, surprised that the other girl would admit such a thing so openly. She then watched as Hermione looped the thumbs of her fingers through the elastic of her panties. “Err, I mean that’s natural, right? I wouldn’t want to stop you two from, hum, well, you know.”

Hermione loved her position as she looked down at the incredible scene in front of her. Although Harry and Ginny were no longer actually going at it in front of her, she was even more turned on by their conversation and the surprise on Ginny’s flushed face. “Well, of course. Who knows, we might have even tried to do it tonight if you hadn’t beaten us to it,” she allowed herself a small laugh. “Although we might have tried to find a bit more privacy. In any case, it seems your brother is somewhat incapacitated this evening.”

“Actually, I was wondering…” Harry started.

“I know it had to be a sleeping potion, Harry,” Hermione shrugged off the fact that Harry had indeed tried to dose her. “Of course you remember the potion I made you drink at the beginning of the week? The one Ron found so disgusting and wouldn’t finish?” she explained. “It’s actually an anti-potion to a number of spells and effects that the enemy might try on us.”

So that was it! “I see.” Harry eyes rapidly scanned from Ginny’s tits to her face to Hermione’s face, and then finally to her thin panties as his breathing increased. “Well, in any case, we’re sorry for waking you up and putting you in such a weird position.”

Hermione softened her regard, “Oh, don’t worry about that, Harry. I already said I understand. I have to say I’m quite impressed with your mastery of potions. Ron seems to be sleeping almost normally. He’ll finally get the sleep he’s been missing. I have to say, that I am glad I woke up, all things considered. It’s certainly proved the efficacy of the anti-potion if nothing else” Hermione’s words continued to sooth everyone. Obviously the goal had been to be able to stay safely together, but have some private fun, and she conveyed that understanding. 

“The situation is not so weird actually,” she continued, “and although I wouldn’t exactly call this normal, I am not mad. What has me a bit perplexed is that I’m sure that I heard you two talking about me in whatever conversation you two were having.” Hermione intoned with a note of mock confusion. “Again, normal, yet given the circumstances…”

It was now becoming obvious to Ginny that she and Harry were not in trouble. She felt as Harry’s cock gave another strong jolt inside her, and she realized she was suddenly becoming even more turned on than before. She was astonished how Harry seemed to be taking everything in stride. She could certainly feel how hard he was still, and reasoned that maybe he was just too horny to care at this point. She had to admit that having Hermione practically naked in front of her was having its effect on her as well. It is not that she liked girls, per se, only that she could well image how Hermione might use that body that was most thrilling.

“Oh, right, well…. We were kinda working through some questions and thoughts that Ginny had.” Harry divulged, as he continued to hold Ginny still, and now discreetly pushed gently into her with his throbbing cock, stifling any complaint she might have been contemplating. “She has a knack for interesting questions at interesting times. But I guess we both do actually…”

“Harry!” Ginny felt Harry gently push inside her, and blushed even redder from the exquisite feeling and their exposed situation. Did Harry mean to keep going with Hermione standing right there?! Did he think that they could actually continue to fuck in front of Hermione, Ginny now wondered to herself? 

Ginny had been wondering about her and Harry’s frequent fantasies involving Ron and Hermione, and now it seemed as if Harry was turned on enough to tempt fate. Given Hermione’s normal temperament, it had been completely out of the question, but now the older teen was, at least it seemed for the moment, willing to be an observer. 

Harry, she noted again as her cunt clenched down, seemed unwilling to stop, even after they had been caught. She looked over to see her brother was still sleeping and then turned her attention to Hermione’s body, fully on display before her. Where was this going, she allowed herself to thrill at the question, returning another small squeeze against Harry’s invading member..

Hermione looked down at Harry, watching his abs tense and release as he had obviously resumed pleasuring Ginny and himself, although the motion of his pelvis was hidden from her view. She found herself on the edge of jealously, knowing how good it must have felt for the younger girl still splayed open on Harry’s manhood. “I’ll accede to the assessment of interesting times,” her blood heating before the two coupled bodies. “The interest and relevance of the question is yet to be determined.”

“We were just talking and wondering…..” Ginny mumbled coyly, shifting her weight slowly backward to sit up and look Hermione more in the eyes. That this forced Harry deeper inside, couldn’t be helped. Harry moved with her under pulling his knees up to cradle Ginny’s ass as she sat up, tensing his butt to shimmy slightly while proving a few mini-thrusts. Damn but it felt good.

Hermione tried to act surprised as she addressed the pair but kept her eyes glued to where Harry was now rocking Ginny up and down, making her draw uneven breaths on each slow penetration. “Talking and wondering indeed... However, to judge the interest of the conversation maybe you could let me in?”

“Well, it’s a little complicated,” Harry teased, using one last bounce and thrust to further frustrate her and pleasure himself.

“I’m a considered smart girl, Harry,” Hermione gently chided, the pressure building between her legs. “I think if you explain it to me I might even be able to offer some assistance.” As she said this Hermione languidly lowered her panties with her thumbs, letting the top fringe of her pubic mound peek out above her underwear. I have to move this forward somehow, she thought, this is driving me crazy…

“Well…the interest in that it really involves the four of us,” Harry started to explain watching Ginny turn red at his imminent admission, craning his neck to look Hermione more directly and surreptitiously shifted his weight to jab his hips upward.

“Harry…” Ginny’s half-hearted complaint died in her throat and was replaced by a soft moan as Harry’s dick drove inside her and her clit mashed against his body. Why was Harry continuing to rock and move? It was going to be obvious for Hermione, it this point that it was only for the purposes of fucking her. The obvious answer was it felt so damn good! Was it good enough to reveal all their intimate secrets? 

Ginny realized that while part of her mind had been complaining, another part had played right along. Her body had certainly got the message early, grinding naturally back against Harry’s slow thrusts. Hermione’s firm nipples and barely concealed nether regions filled her view, bringing her fully around to the fact that she was unbelievably aroused by the situation. This was what she wanted, wasn’t it? What Harry and her both fantasized about. She noticed as well that Hermione was also watching her.

“Yeah, sorry about that Mione’,” Ginny said, summoning up the courage to speak as she let her body sway, adding to the sensations.

“Oh, is that right.” Hermione said thoughtfully, looking at Ginny and appreciating the sweet glistening on her tight body. When the hell did the other girl get the chance to have a tan?! 

“Sometimes we have these fantasies, you know…” Ginny shuddered as Harry grew ever bolder, placing a hand on her hip to guild another slow deep penetration that drove her dirty mind past the point of no-return. As she watched Hermione and felt Harry below her, Ginny relaxed and decided to enjoy this voyeuristic turn of events. “I mean we were discussing how you and Ron are together and how happy you both are.”

Hermione detected Ginny's change in attitude, and watched again as Harry pushed into her from below. Fuck, she loved watching his sexy body work! Those arms, and those abs and legs and everything that she could imagine doing to him! “That’s true. And of course you two seem quite happy as well,” she smirked.

Ginny returned the smile, “Well perhaps it is a bit more obvious for me and Harry right at this moment. Anyway we need and deserve to be with each other. We also don’t want there to be any problems since we’re all really close friends. We need each other, really.”

“Now I think I understand,” responded Hermione, letting a hand slip from her waist and sliding it between her open legs. “Friendship is a precious thing, especially now, and that goes for other feelings, ” she smiled, starting to rub herself in a circular motion through the fabric as she had been doing only minutes ago, spreading her legs wider. “...needs we might share, she trailed off. 

“Well, that’s true….” whispered Ginny, watching Hermione rub herself, and noticing how the thin material of her panties was becoming more transparent as her juices leaked out.

“And we ARE all close friends. And now I am very interested to know if you and Harry had any breakthroughs about how to handle all these really complicated problems?” Hermione looked down as she had captured their complete attention.

Maybe it was height or age or the fact that she was naked, but Ginny still felt her hesitancy to reveal the full perverted details of what Harry and her fantasized about. Hermione could be formidable, but Ginny resolved that whatever happened she would not be made to feel ashamed. 

In any case, the young redhead realized it was her with the thick cock inside her. Harry’s fucking cock was filling her so nicely right now! It hardly seemed fair that Hermione was dominating the situation, as she obviously was horny too but with only her dainty finger to play with. “It’s true that it could be complicated if we let it be,” she stated as a matter-of-fact.

Letting go of the blanket obscuring the point where she was sitting up top of Harry’s pole was her first idea of action. Why not let Hermione watch if she wanted to, she thought mischievously. It was herself that was actually in the position to enjoy the pleasure of the moment. “Harry and I were kinda’ thinking that the solution could be right in front of us.”

Harry looked up to watch Hermione’s reaction then down to their joined bodies, fiery red pubes grinding into black. Following Ginny's bold lead, he made no effort to stop his slow but steady movements. “Well…” Hermione’s response was even better than expected as she used her other hand to put the fabric of her underwear aside and worked two fingers between her red pussy lips, spreading her glistening juices along her slit. After a moment she slowly inserted her glistening middle finger up her hole. “Then, I see no reason to make things complicated.”

“Holy shit, that's so hot, Hermione,” Harry added, imagining the possibilities. Mesmerized by Hermione’s boldness, he started slowly but firmly fucking Ginny in synchrony with the pace that Hermione set with her finger. 

Ginny was now finding it hard to suppress a smile amongst her intermittent moans as Harry continued to pump his hips up and down, driving her crazy as she felt his cock repeatedly fill her. “Shit, you do look like you’re dripping wet, but maybe we’re forgetting something.”

Harry’s pace increased, moving a hand back onto Ginny ass, grabbing her firm flesh. Their bodies merged together in intermittent slaps of flesh as he looked up at the older teen. It was almost too much for Hermione as she watched Harry begin to truly ream the redhead, grunting and drawing moans of pleasure as his reward. “I have to say watching is getting me quite excited,” she admitted. “I’m hoping that you two did come to some decision.” Hermione inserted a second finger as she looked deeply into Ginny eyes. 

As she ground her pelvis down on Harry’s dick, the slick sounds of their coupling could again be discerned. Ginny noted with glee as Hermione stifled a moan in the back of her throat. “Well; that’s exactly it, Hermione….,” she started, drawing out her phrase, “Sometime, Harry and I wondered what it would be like if we didn’t have to sneak around, and could, you know, just have sex whenever we wanted.”

Hermione’s eye lit up at the idea. “Oh, and maybe it would be fine as well to enjoy yourselves even if I and your brother were around. Or maybe it would be okay if we were in the same room.” Hermione said as she continued to attend to her clit and her hole in equal fashion, lustfully watching Ginny bounce up and down. Occasionally Ginny would raise herself up enough that she could catch a glimpse of the base of Harry’s cock before it drove back inside the redhead’s snatch.

“Well, naturally,” confirmed Ginny, feeling her tits rebound with each blow from below. “If everyone was more comfortable, then we could appreciate the time we all have together. I mean you’re my friend and Ron is my brother, but I would totally understand if you two wanted to get down to business, even if I was around.” 

“It would make a lot of sense, for everyone, not to have to sneak around,” agreed Harry, reclining his arms above his head and placing his hands behind his head as if he were relaxing at the beach. All this while continued to pump his dick into Ginny. “I could turn my potion skills to more useful tasks,” he winked. “Uncomplicated.”

Hermione looked down at Harry, as his gorgeous body seemed spread just for her to touch and lick and smell and feel and fuck. “And maybe you thought that while we were all having sex in the same room it would be fun to experience a little more freedom?” Hermione suggested, going crazy in her mind. 

“Well,” Ginny took up the train of thought, “I mean with a room full of hard cocks and wet pussies, there would certainly be plenty of temptation to explore.”

Harry groaned at the pleasure of pushing forcefully inside Ginny as he responded to her question, asked in the crudest manner possible. “Shit, and we were definitely considering how horny we all get sometimes. Sometime the sight and sound and the smell and taste of sex drive us crazy.” Harry added from below, eliciting a moan from the impaled teen, who was now well past any point of complaining. 

Hermione dipped her second hand to her pussy, bringing a finger to her mouth to taste her juices. “Oh, I can relate the that.” Her moan joining that of Harry and Ginny as they watched spellbound.”

“That’s looks so nice right now,” Harry nodded.

“And maybe we thought that you might be able to help on that point, Hermione,” Ginny flushed, looking down at Harry who nodded in dazed approval.

“You fantasized about eating me out while you two fucked?” Hermione questioned, getting to the point. “Like you’re fucking right now?”

The words washed over her. The fact that Hermione was standing there practically naked, watching her and Harry as they ground together, pushed all other thoughts from her mind. “Yeah, something like that… Maybe you want to try it out,” Ginny boldly offered before she could stop herself. “That is if you don’t mind, Harry.”

Hermione took another step forward so that she was standing almost directly over Harry’s head. As she did, she deftly released the side snap on her panties and threw them aside, revealing her puffy cunt lips to Harry’s bulging eyes.

“Shit!” Harry spat. “We do seem to have the needed wet pussies and a hard cock….”

“Well, It sounds like Harry is okay with me sitting on his face,” Hermione smiled, looking back to the younger girl.

“Hmmm, big surprise there…. He’s probably going to enjoy it too,” Ginny said, now looking down at Harry, “so that’s why he’s going to have to fuck me extra hard while eating your pussy,” Ginny cautioned, feeling Harry already had picked up the pace while listening to their conversation.

“That sounds fair,” grunted Harry, now looking up and watching Hermione’s finger continue the dance around her slippery slit, her little bud sticking out in arousal. “Between friends,” he added with a smile.

“Absolutely,” Hermione nodded to both Harry and Ginny. And it’s not like I’d be making out or doing anything romantic with your boyfriend. Nothing to make anyone uncomfortable” Hermione continued, in her voice that she often used to make Ron see the logic in her way of thinking. “I’d only be rubbing my cunt juice all over Harry’s face.”

“You’ve got it exactly, Mione! And, it was me who mentioned your name in the first place,” returned Ginny, getting into the game. “Besides, I could hardly be jealous since I already have Harry’s huge cock buried in my cunt.”

Hermione looked again at the point where the two bodies met, entranced and wishing it was her. “Well, seeing as your brother is still asleep, at least this time, I don’t think he’ll mind. And besides, after watching you two, my pussy needs more attention than my finger.” Hermione finally said looking Ginny in the eyes, and wondering how long she could hold out before smothering Harry, no matter what Ginny said.

“Go ahead, Hermione, sit on his face. Let me watch him eat your pussy.” Ginny moaned, grabbing her own tits as she bounced herself up and down. She watched as Hermione’s eyes hungrily watched her and Harry and she became eager to put her body on display for the older teen. “We can worry about Ron’s dick another day….” Ginny laughed, letting Hermione get a good long at Harry’s cock before slamming down again to a trio of moans.

Harry now looked up as Hermione bent her knees and lowered herself slowly towards his mouth. “Oh, yes.” He looked into Hermione’s eyes, which were glazed over in a sexual haze as she looked back with a huge smile, placing her knees on either side of Harry’s head. She then slowing lowered her soaking cunt down onto his waiting mouth. “Just like that, Hermione.” Harry reached up with his hands to guide her down and extended his tongue, flicking back and forth across the puffy lips as they came into range. “This is so amazing, thank you Ginny!” he blurted. As she brought herself fully down on his face, Harry immediately stuck his tongue into her sopping hole as deeply as he could.

“Oh Yes! Oh fuck!” Hermione said emphatically into the darkened room has Harry tongue-fucked her repeatedly attempting to suck the juice out of her hole at the same time. As the taste of Hermione’s pussy filled his head, Harry rammed his dick upward, lifting Ginny off the carpet, causing her to slam back down and impale herself on his full length with a loud ‘smack.’

Ungh!, Ginny grunted, feeling as if Harry’s dick was now in her stomach, and loving the ride as she was lifted again by his muscular body. “Oh Harry, fuck me like that!. Your cock is drilling so deep right now. Oh Marlin, and your face in buried in Hermione’s cunt! You can eat Hermione’s pussy any time you want if you’re going to do me this good,” Ginny said as if in a dream. “Don’t ever fucking stop!”

Hermione looked over at Ron, feeling a sharp twinge of guilt. She might have given into that feeling if not for the exquisite sensation of Harry’s month as he probed his tongue ever deeper into her snatch. Later, she promised herself, she would involve Ron…. of course he Ron had agreed with her to taken the full dose of the potion as she suggested, he would be! How would he react, she wondered. Would he really get off watching Harry and Ginny fucking? Would he even consider boning her while their friends watched? Would he let Harry do what he was doing to her now?!

Ginny followed Hermione’s glance over at her slumbering brother asleep and also contemplated what he might do if he were to wake. While she figured it had been a good thing that at least he was still asleep, she couldn’t help wanting to see his cock up close. “How does Harry’s mouth feel on your pussy?” Ginny lewdly asked, pushing away any thought of her brother for the moment and concentrating fully on the sights before her.

“Oh Ginny, it’s unbelievable the way he’s tongue-fucking me and sucking on my clit.” Hermione replied, reaching forward to balance herself against Ginny’s shoulder to give Harry better access. “And he’s fucking you so hard, Ginny!’ Hermione observed. “I love watching his dick slam into you! What a beautiful cock! It must feel so good!”

Ginny felt a jolt as Hermione touched her skin. “Yeah, rub yourself all over his face. He loves it!” Ginny encouraged, keeping a close eye on Hermione’s juicy cunt, and becoming even more excited as she imagined what the other girl was feeling as her boyfriend probed her hole with his tongue. As Hermione leaned closer she smelled her hair and remarked again the way her hard nipples jutted from her tits in her excitement. “How does she taste, Harry?”

“Hmmmm,” Harry managed to momentary take a breath, “so damn good! It’s like I know what sex and desire taste like! I could stay here all night.”

At Harry description of Hermione’s taste, Ginny was suddenly overcome with the need to sample Hermione’s juices. “Kiss me! I want to taste for myself,” Ginny demanded, licking her lips in anticipation.

Hermione backed away, reluctant to leave Harry’s stimulation but eager to see Ginny and Harry kiss with her juiced smeared all over Harry’s face. Ginny leaned forward to kiss Harry, quickly pushing her tongue into his mouth and sucking greedily on his lips “Fuckin’ A, Hermione, I can taste your pussy in Harry’s mouth. You taste so fucking good!” she exclaimed, surprised at how much she liked the other girl’s pussy juice, diving back for seconds licking Harry’s cheeks and chin for good measure.

“Thank you,” she responded rubbing her clit furiously with her hand as he watched Ginny suck the taste of own juices from Harrys’ face.

“Oh shit Harry,” Ginny moaned, swirling Hermione’s taste around in her mouth, “Fuck me hard!”

“Hmm, of course,” said Harry as he slowly built his pace again. Harry eagerly grabbed Hermione’s waist and pulled her again to his waiting mouth.

As Harry pounded her cunt, Ginny leaned forward, resting her hands just below Hermione’s swinging breasts. “Oh fuck, Harry. I can’t believe I’m being fucked and watching Hermione sit on your face. You are so beautiful, Mione’,” Ginny gushed with emotion, overcome with the moment.

“Harry, is amazing, Ginny,” Hermione answered, “and you are beautiful too with his big cock in your pussy,” she lewdly complimented. “I love for Harry to eat you out, so I can taste your juices, Ginny” Hermione suggested, herself overcome with building lust.

“Kissing? That, Hermione would make me a bit uncomfortable….” Ginny said breathlessly, watching Hermione’s face betray a hint of bewilderment and disappointment. 

She started to apologize “I know we said that we wouldn’t ki…..

“….Because it would be a waste of precious time when Harry’s cock is already covered with my juices,” Ginny smiled, watching Hermione reaction.

“Oh, fuck, Ginny,” Harry blurted as he heard her make the proposition to Hermione.

“You mean you’ll let me suck Harry’s cock,” Hermione stammered. She realized that Harry hadn’t been kidding about Ginny’s sexual appetite. Her mind seizedzed on the opportunity to suck Harry off for a second time, this time with Ginny’s full consent, and with the young girl’s juices all over it.

“If it means that I get to watch you lick my pussy cream off his fat dick, well, yes.” Ginny said as she continued to bounce up and down on Harry’s pole, which was indeed slicked with gobs of pussy juice and precum. “Then everyone can have some fun, and Harry can have his cock sucked by the famous Hermione Granger.” 

The decision made, Hermione pulled her dripping cunt away from Harry’s mouth and moved over to where Ginny had just buried Harry’s rod deep in her snatch and was now slowly easing its length out from between her stretch lips. “Nice and wet for you,” Ginny moaned as the mushroomed head finally gave up its hold and popped free.

Harry sat up on his elbows to watch as Hermione kneeled in front of him. Hermione stared at his slick and pulsing meat, “holy shit, it’s so beautiful and so big. I can’t believe you’re going to let me suck it, Ginny,” she said, in her mind thanking her twice.

“You’re welcome, Hermione,” Ginny said politely, masking for an instant her lust, “what are friends for. Now enjoy….”

Hermione wasted no time quickly extending her tongue and licking several times the entire length. The taste that greeted her was something completely unexpected. “You taste so sweet, Ginny, it’s so good!” Hermione mumbled at her first taste of another girl’s juices.

“Oh, yeah, Hermione, now stick it in your mouth,” Ginny encouraged, and watched as Hermione opened her mouth wide, anointing the tip with a quite lick then shoving Harry’s hardness into her mouth.

Harry responded the only way he could, bucking his hips and driving more of his shaft into Hermione’s wonderful mouth. “Let me eat you, Ginny,” Harry said desperately, remembering how much he wanted to taste her while Hermione had been sucking him off in the library.

Ginny straddled his body facing Hermione. She leaned forward, spreading her legs, presenting her tight ass and freshly fucked and reddened cunt to Harry’s mouth. With Hermione’s taste still in his mouth, Harry plunged forward. He devoured Ginny’s swollen snatch, the lips parted and her hole still gaped from where his cock had been. Pumping his cock into Hermione’s throat at the same time he moaned in contented lust.

Ginny leaned forward farther as Harry attacked her fuck hole with all the talents of his mouth, and she gained some needed pressure on her clit. In this position she was only inches from where Hermione’s mouth with wrapped around Harry prick. “Oh Harry,” she moaned, “She’s got your fucking cock in her mouth!

Hermione looked up at Ginny’s face and smile at her comment. She then pulled Harry’s cock out of her mouth, and offered it to the redhead. “Could you take care of this for a bit? I want to lick his balls,” Hermione said to her.

While plunging a finger into Ginny’s pulsing hole, Harry felt the transfer of his dick from one mouth to the other. He watched as Ginny’s head began to bob up and down on his cock and the same time as he felt Hermione run her tongue along his hairy balls. “Fuck…”

Hermione probed her face into Harry’s crotch, savoring his body to the fullest. Getting the full effect of their incredible situation, Hermione looked up to see Ginny mouth sliding feverishly up and down on Harry’s cock, her spit indistinguishable from Ginny’s as in rolled down the length and pooled at the base. It was almost too much for her to process. Her eyes took in the finest details from the trimmed pubes at the base of Harry cock, to the small bubbly rivulets of spit leaking from Ginny’s lips as she drove the shaft back and forth.

Harry head was in the clouds. He couldn’t have imagined a better outcome to their plans. He cried out in sweet agony as he now felt Hermione suck one of his hairy balls into her hot mouth, and let out a soft humming sound. “Oh fuck, that’s too hot. Shit! My fucking cock is ready to explode.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” said Hermione, taking a final lick of his heavy sack and savoring the masculine taste and smell, “I want to see you cum inside Ginny before we’re done with you.”

“Oh, Hermione, that’s such a hot idea, let’s switch positions!” Ginny eagerly agreed.

Harry had been desperately close to cumming with the pair of girls stopped their stimulation of his prick, leaving it momentarily twitching in the open air to the rapid pulse of his heartbeat. He soon recovered has he watched Hermione take Ginny’s position with her juicy snatch wide open in front of his face. As he looked down between Hermione’s legs, he timed a brutal thrust of his hips just as Ginny sat down, aligning her opening with his spit-soaked shaft.

Hermione had a front row view and Harry’s meat plunged home into Ginny pussy only inches from her face, the young teen screaming out as the head banged deeply into the depths of her fully aroused cunt, grating hard against her clit as it slammed home with a smack. Hermione reach back with one hand, grabbing Harry’s disheveled hair and pulling him deeply into her cunt and crack. She felt Harry’s nose touch brush her asshole, and laid forward extending her torso forward and letting her tits swing over Harry’s stomach.

Ginny watched below as Harry fucked her and Hermione’s long hair mixed with their own pubic hair in a mess. She observed Hermione lean farther forward to lick only a few inches from where she and Harry’s bodies were connected by Harry’s pistoning cock. Ginny was losing control, “Harry, I’m going to cum all over your cock watching you and Hermione together, but I want it to last forever, but I need to get off so bad.”

Hermione had the same thoughts, tasting the mix of precum, saliva, and pussy juice covering Harry crotch. The smell of sex assaulted her senses and pushed her ever closer to the brink. “Eat me, Harry!” she called out. “Merlin but this is so fucking good!”

(Coitus interruptus)

Suddenly Harry's head burned with a sensation that was completely unrelated to Hermione grinding her snatch against on his mouth and squeezing his head with her legs. 

Harry grabbed Hermione and in one smooth movement lifted her away, causing her to look back in disappointment. As she started to complain she stopped immediately, seeing the panicked look in his eyes, "He's coming!" he said.

Ginny froze as well, still with Harry's cock inside her, which she felt was now deflating as blood raced to other parts of his body more related to self-preservation, "Who's coming, Harry? What’s happening?" she asked with an expression that showed she already guessed what his answer was going to be.

"Voldemort," Harry managed to say as he winced again in pain from the scare on his forehead.

"How do you know, Harry?" queried Hermione, now almost hysterical as she pulled on her scattered clothes and search for her robe. "We can't apparate out of Grimmauld Place, and the front door is the only route of escape."

"You mean were trapped?!" cried Ginny. "Are you sure Harry, that, You-Know-Who is really coming?"

Harry had reacted quickly, turning his energy to formulating a plan. Then he stood in the middle of the room, dressed in his long robe, covering just a pair of boxers and t-shirt underneath, and holding his wand. He now pointed the ward at Ron's body, "Enervate!"

Ron took a gulp of air and his eyes shot open, "Bloody hell!," he protested. "What the blazes was that for. Fine, I'm up! I'll take my turn at watch, but just wait until you're up again, mate!"

"Ron, you don't understand," said Ginny appearing at Harry's shoulder and cutting short her brother's complaints. "You-Know-Who is coming!"

"WHAT!" Ron gasped, looking around the room to see the evidence in everyone's face that this was no joke. "What are we going to do?! We can't even apparate out of here!"

A streak of pain shot across Harry's mind as he saw the outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place through Voldemort's eyes as he disapparated in the street just below. He held up his hand as if to steady himself and to signal that there was no time for further discussion. "Hermione, is everything ready to go?" he asked directly.

"Yes, Harry," she responded to his business-like tone, buttoning a last button on her pants that she had hastily put on without underwear, disregarding Ron's questioning stare. "The tent, backpacks, and emergency potion are in the closet there."

"Good. You and Ron take the backpacks and put them on to go. Bring out the tent as well. I'll take care of that when Ginny and I leave." Harry pointed to the spot where Ron should set the bundled tent down. "Ginny, grab the potions and come next to me."

"What are we doing, Harry, we have to get out now?" said Ron, looking at Hermione and Ginny, trying to think of some way they could all escape. "We have to go now, while there's still a chance."

"There's no time," Harry stated flatly, watching an image of the front door fill his mind's eye. He looked down and followed a wand that was raised and the spell as it exploded against the frame, blowing it off its hinges. The sound of that mental vision reverberated through his own consciousness as the last defense to their hideout was breached downstairs, "He's here." 

"Now were trapped." Hermione seemed to sink, realizing all her planning had been made under the assumption that they would be able to leave Grimmauld Place on their own terms. Now realizing the fateful flaw, she saw few options for their current predicament.

"Quick, Ginny, hand me the green flask," command Harry. Ginny did as she was told; picking out the bottle of moss-green liquid and handing in over to Harry's outstretched hand. She then watched as Harry magically sent the flash sailing through the room into the hallway and partway down the stairs before shattering the glass with a silent twist of his wand with his wrist, releasing the contents. Rather than simply spilling to the floor, the liquid appeared to vaporize in an instant, generating a thick noxious fog that momentary blocked access to the upper levels from below.

"Now, you two," he said pointing at Ron and Hermione, "get ready to apparate to the rendezvous point we all agreed on.

"But, Harry," complained Hermione. “We can't apparate out of here. It's part of the defenses of the Number 12 that the Order put in place.”

"Yes, you’re right Hermione, but I'm the master of this place and I think I should be able to remove the wards." stated Harry. "I just need a little time. Ginny, just keep sending any potion marked with a lightning bolt down the stairs. It should buy us some time."

"Right, okay." Ginny picked out a bottle filled with what appeared to be black tar in her shaking hand, as a series of crashed echoed in the room downstairs. The thought that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was actually just a floor below them scared her beyond anything she had experienced before. Even confronting Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets seemed a dull comparison. However, as she listened to Harry's commands, and saw how he remained calm and had planned for the worst, she drew on her feelings for him and channeled her fear into launching the potion bottle as hard as she could. Her aim was true and she watched as its trajectory sent it flying through the heavy green mist to the landing just beyond, landing with a smash.

A second later a horrible cry of pain could be heard, the potion apparently finding its target. “What was that?” she asked, but turned to see Harry with his eyes closed and concentrating hard. Maybe better she did not know.

It took all of Harry’s will to block out the pain in his scar as he sought to find a way to allow the quartet to escape. The sounds of yelling and commands drifted to his ears from below, as well and Hermione and Ron’s hurried words as they prepared themselves as best they could.

Remembering Dumbledore in the cave, Harry struggled to block out the chaos around him and feel the magic that he knew ran through the house as protection, but now threatened to imprison them. He slowly reached out his hand and naturally closed his eyes. As he reopened them it seemed as if the cacophony of sound around him faded away and the room became suffused with a myriad of colors, dancing around the walls and ceiling.

Just as Harry seemed to drift off into a trance, a large figure succeeded in mounting the stairway, grabbing at his throat in pain, but still raising his wand and pointing it at Harry, who was the closest target. “Crucio!”

Ron saw the Death-Eater and raised his own wand with lighting speed, bellowing “Protego!”

Ron’s spell whizzed past Harry’s head, colliding with the viscous red beam headed for Harry. Immediately Ron felt the malice behind the opposing spell and felt his defensive charm begin to fail. “Glisseo!” Shouted Hermione, beside him, watching as the stairs beneath their attacker gave way and his bulk crash down the way he had come.

Harry knew there was no way he could hope to figure out how to allow apparition amongst all the overlapping wards. There just was not enough time he knew as he vaguely saw the battle in front of him. He decided that brute force was the only way. Calling upon all his strength and love for his friends he reached out his hand, making a tight fist, and willed the destruction of the wards with one blow.

The whole structure of Number 12 seemed to shake as if a violent earthquake had hit. Harry was knocked off his feet, and also thrown back to the full reality of the situation around him. “Go! Now!” he shouted, turning to Ron and Hermione.

“Harry!” Hermione started to complain.

“Now!” Harry repeated with more force, feeling his scar burn with a fire from within.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand, and nodded. She took one last look at Harry, with Ginny by his side, and then nodded back to Ron. They both stepped forward with a twist and disappeared.

Ginny hurled the last three bottles marked with a lightning bolt then turned to Harry with fear on her face. Harry backed quickly into the center of the room, hoisting the tent onto his back and handing the other duffle to Ginny.

Then they both heard Him. “Potter…..” came the snake-like voice from below, as a powerful blast removed the last of obstacles. “Now you’re mine!”

Ginny was frozen at the sound of his voice, unable to think or move, and believing this was the end. Harry was not ready to let Voldemort take them both, raising his wand at the couch casting a Hover Charm and sending it towards the stairway and the approaching voice.  
A cruel laugh echoed, now just meters away.

Harry yelled, “Confringo!” He watched the old couch explode in a flash of heat and light that soon passed as he felt the familiar feeling of being forced into a small tube.

It was Ginny that had grabbed his hand and pulled her with him as she disapparated. He quickly gave into the feeling and held her closer to him…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, damn, no happy ending this chapter. I did say there would be some adventure. Let me know if the ongoing plot helps or just gets in the way.


	7. Warm and Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang find some relative safety after escaping Grimmauld Place. Stress, booze, hormones and shared sleeping quarters makes for an interesting night.

Chapter 7 - Warm and Cozy

Hermione apparated beside a large Elm with a 'pop' and with a still-woozy Ron clutching her arm. Seconds later a second 'pop' and Harry also appeared a few meters away with Ginny in tow.

Clutching his spinning head and bracing himself against the tree Ron looked at their surroundings. "How much more of this do we have to do?" This had been the foursome's seventh consecutive disapparation/apparation in under five minutes following a series of portkeys that they had followed throughout the early morning and day.

“Ronald!” Hermione answered for what seemed like the hundredth time. “You know as well as I do that this was all necessary for us to make sure we would not be followed.”  
Ginny looked at her brother with a bit of annoyance, “Yeah, you git. You helped set up the whole system of portkeys.''

Apparently the older Weasley’s head was too cloudy to fully process the insult from his sister, “Well, yeah, but I didn’t set them all, and I had no idea there would be so many.”

Once free of the wards that prevented apparation inside the walls of number 12 Grimmauld place, each had successfully disapparated away to the agreed upon location in a small clearing just behind Hagrid's Hut. Each knew the location, and so they could all rendezvous at that point before continuing on according to the pre-laid plans. Harry, never a fan of the feeling of apparation, raised his head to speak in a tired tone, “We did discuss this, you know, mate.” 

“This way no one would be able to know all the steps we would take to the final location.”  
Over the course of several long hours the group had traveled, sometime as pairs, sometime together. Each port-key had been timed to activate one hour after the previous one, and each apparation point was similarly warded to only allow travel at a set time interval. 

From the battle at Number 12 each of the four had made no less than 20 different hops and they now found themselves in the middle of what appeared to be an expansive and deserted forest. 

Although the trees grew thickly together it was much less somber than the Forbidden Forest, and certainly farther north considering the covering of snow at their feet.

“Well, I would just like to know when we arrive so I can throw up and then get some dinner….” Ron whined. Unlike the rest of the group, Ron's preferred method for calming his stomach and headache was to actually eat more food.

Ginny and Harry looked at Ron with expressions of disbelief.

"We're here." Hermione said softly, filling her lungs with fresh cold air to try to shake off the light effects of the apparation and the adrenalin that was still running through her veins.

"Really?” Ron also took a moment to look around, bracing himself as a fierce gust of wind gathered the fresh snow into the air, driving it against his robes. “Great! Let's just get in the tent and get something to eat." 

"Just wait a second while I finish these wards and incantations," Hermione said as she had started rushing around to all four corners of the campsite muttering the same magical words over and over. "You three should really follow me so you can help next time. Protego totalum,” she added, returning her concentration to the task at hand.

"Next time?" Ron complained. "Once you've got everything in place, these wards should hold for months. My mum and dad reinforced their spells on the burrow at each equinox." Ron watched as a harried Hermione turned to face him, casting a spell off her left shoulder.

"Cave Inimicum!" Hermione said and a white spell burst from her wand, seeming to form a protective bubble around their current position, while blending in with the rest of the incantation she had put in place. "Ron," she started as if preparing to give a lecture, "I doubt your parents have Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort trying to track their movements and break into the Burrow. Every magic family already knows where to find your house. We're dealing with a much more pressing problem.

Harry made mental notes of what spells Hermione was casting then set down his heavy pack. He quickly waved his wand in looping arcs and at the tent which commenced to unfold, then unfolded again and finally, even though there didn’t seem to be any more creases in the fabric, unfold a final time. The whole structure hovered a few inches over the ground, seeming to be looking for just the right place for touchdown before planting itself firmly in the hardened ground. The thin material of their temporary home blew violently in the cold wind but appeared to be quite solid as the stakes had magically dug themselves deeply into the frozen ground.

Without hesitation the foursome entered the protection of their new home, each in turn ducking their heads then standing in the middle of the main room. The tent, although magical, was nonetheless still substantially smaller than Grimmauld Place. "Well, it'll be cozy," offered Ginny, nuzzling closer to Harry to shake off the bitter cold outside and to accentuate her point.

The group walked slowly around their enclosure, which did indeed seem surprisingly stable given the howling wind that continued to blow unnaturally cold outside. Despite being shabby in some places, in true Weasley form the kitchen area of the tent was the most spacious area. Even more importantly, it was well stocked. Hermione had made sure to add as many reserves as possible to the cabinets and other storage spaces just in case a quick getaway was necessary. 

Seeing the cooking area refocused Ron, who had still been in the process of recovery from their recent travels. "Hermione!" he said with a grateful laugh and a twinkle in his eye, "We've got enough food here to last for a whole year! I love you, Hermione," his eyes becoming large and puppy-like with his last comments.

"Ummm, thanks, Ron." Hermione acknowledged his words, though she surmised that they had more to do with the plentiful stores ripe for the plundering than with her considerable effort in planning.

Ron continued to open various cabinets, and boxes, hardly seeming to believe his eyes as the others watched in amusement, happy to have a bit of comic relief. After a few minutes, Ron started gathering up a hefty supply of ingredients. 

"Stand back everyone," he announced in a voice for a far larger audience than was currently present. "I Ronald Weasley, the....err...First, I guess.... Shall now show my appreciation for Hermione's heroic work in fully stocking this kitchen by preparing an equally heroic meal."

"Here, here!" bellowed Harry, in an equally loud voice.

Having seldom seen her brother in the kitchen before, let alone cooking, Ginny was somewhat less enthusiastic. However, she was more than ready to leave the task to him if he wanted it, as she flung herself onto the sofa. “I’ll just be over here, out of harm’s way and with a shield charm at the ready if you don’t mind.” 

Ron hardly noticed her verbal jab as he had already started to tear open a collection of different vegetables and spices. Hermione also had little energy left for planning a dinner and soon joined Ginny, stopping to grab a large leather-bound book from her backpack before sitting down.

Harry, for his part, seeing the girls relaxing, did his apparently 'manly' duty of moving their various belongings into the small closet just to the left of the main entrance. He then proceeded to light a fire in the small fireplace, silent spell style, with the wood that had been gathered just 2 weeks ago for that purpose. Soon the intermingling smells from the fire and the kitchen had everyone noticeably more relaxed.

Finished with the fire and feeling the warmth penetrate the room, Harry felt the fatigue from the day settle over him. The stress of the past 24 hours, and the imminent danger they had all been under was only now starting to leave his body. Suddenly he remembered his and Ron’s secret addition to the emergency provisions, “Hey, who wants a shot of fire whiskey?”

Ginny whipped her head around, raising her hand as if back in class. "I don't remember packing any alcohol," said a surprised Hermione. She nonetheless did not hesitate to take one of the four small glasses floating in the air that Harry had conjured.

Ron looked up from his preparation long enough to wink at Hermione, "Well, us guys did a little planning ourselves, you see. No since going up against You-Know-Who without a stiff drink..."

“Cheers to that,” Harry said as he finished pouring the reddish liquid into everyone’s glass, filling his last. He raised it briefly around the room and threw the contents down his throat in one movement. “And cheers to a warm home with friends,” he continued, refilling his glass.

“Even if it is warded tighter than Hogwarts,” Ginny mused, also accepting a refill from Harry.

“And to Hogwarts,” Hermione added, making a strained face as she forced down her drink,” and the library we left behind.

Letting a chuckle escape his lips Harry tipped the whisky again for Hermione, “although you did manage to take about half of it with you…” moving over to also make sure Ron was able to participate.

And so it went, each taking their turn to celebrate friends, family, magic, life, their narrow escape and numerous other topics. The fact that they would again be sleeping in proper beds was also welcome news that brought a raucous round of cheers as the whisky began to have its effect on the group. Even Ron seemed to forget his displeasure at the fact that Harry and Ginny would be sharing a bed, Hermione noticed. Although when Ginny got the hiccups and started rambling about how it would be fun to have a slumber party, his annoyance came to the surface. 

“Maybe you should go easy on the whisky, Ginny,” Ron cautioned at one point, to which she responded that it was Ron and not her that Harry had to carry back from The Hog’s Head.

“Hey, it was my birthday, and we had just won that Quidditch game,” he complained, but nonetheless let the subject drop. 

It was just a few moments later, and just everyone was getting impatient for dinner, that the timer rang and Ron instantly forgot about all his cares, throwing back the last of the alcohol in his glass, "Dinner is served." This announcement was met with a scrambling of feet as everyone hurriedly took their place at the table.

"It smells delicious, Ron," said Hermione watching as he served first the large pieces of meat then what appeared to be a rich sauce that had filled the room with a most wonderful odor. 

"Thanks!" Gushed Ron at all the attention. "Go on then, or it'll get cold," he insisted, although everyone realized it was Ron who most wanted to get down to filling his plate and then his stomach. 

On cue, everyone dug into their hot dinner. Soon, not only was the group inhaling their meal, they were also taking deep gulps of the butter beer that Ron had passed around, also from their secret supply in the magical refrigerator.

“Woah,” giggled Ginny. “I was already feeling the whiskey on an empty stomach. Now on to beer.”

“Well, I do believe that somewhere in my potions book….Hermione please correct me if I’m wrong here,” Harry slurred slightly, nodding to Hermione as he took another gulp from the bottle. “….something along the lines of ‘liquor before beer, in the clear!’”

Hermione cocked her head to one side as if considering this statement, “No doubt more advice from the Half-Blood Prince,” she huffed. “Although perhaps in this case I believe he is correct.”

“Excellent!” chipped in Ron, cramming another forkful of dinner into his mouth and washing it down with another gulp. An hour passed at the table finishing off the remainder of dinner and the dessert that followed. 

As the last of dinner was finished the group hauled themselves over to the living area in front of the fire, laying out their maps and lists of supplies. Ginny rubbed her eyes and Ron had difficulty fighting off a wave of drowsiness, as he squinted at the words that seemed to dance in front of his eyes. Being closest to the fire, Harry was soon too warm and took off his sweater, briefly letting everyone have a good look at his chest as he fought mightily with the sleeves.

Nonetheless, Hermione still managed to hold her concentration and force everyone to focus for a seemingly endless period of time discussing their situation and planning their next move. 

More than once the images of Harry and Hermione during the prelude to their forced departure from Grimmauld place came to Ginny’s mind. She let her mind drift as her legs spread slightly, enjoying the warmth of Harry’s body as she leaned against him. The other girl continued and as the clock on the wall sounded 2 am and Ginny rose to fetch yet another round of butter beers and passed them around to the group. “I need a break,” she announced.

Harry eyed the list of possible Horcrux locations that seemed to blur in and out of focus. He swung his head around in search of his glasses, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness that made the entire room waver before his eyes. He then clumsily brought his hand to his face and realized his glasses were still on his nose. Hermione and Ginny had watched the whole fit and were now roaring with laughter, despite the seriousness of their situation. It was more than obvious that everyone was now past any point of logically plotting the next move.

“Well, um, Harry,” Hermione giggled, “maybe we should get you to bed and take up this enthralling conversation in the morning.

Harry looked sideways around the room. “I knew they were on my head, you know. I was just straightening them,” he slurred.

“Right, mate,” snorted Ron, “and I’m the Minister of Magic!”

"Well, there is not much more to do now other than to get a good night's rest," concluded Ginny, wobbling to her feet. She reached for Harry, attempting to drag him off to the bathroom to get dressed.

Ron watched, but made no move to intervene or complain, and instead stared over at Hermione, appreciating the gentle curve of her breasts under her clothes.

The two couples proceeded to get ready for bed. Each, taking their turn in the bathroom to get changed into pajamas, and then returning. Harry looked over at Hermione, who returned his eye contact as if acknowledging that being so modest was almost laughable at this point.

Pajamas on, and dishes put off until tomorrow, the two couples glanced out the windows where a fierce storm continued to blow. Happy to be in the comfort and security of their shelter everyone settled into bed. Ron, pointedly took a position turned away from Harry as he spooned his sister, facing Hermione. Ginny was all to happy with that, sharing a knowly look with Harry.

"Well, goodnight," said Hermione, glancing over at Harry and Ginny as the two pulled the covers over themselves. She knew Ginny must be happy to finally be able to share a proper bed together. She was certainly happy to have her boyfriend to keep her warm tonight. Being on the run did have a few advantages as this sleeping situation would certainly not have passed muster back at school, or with any of their parents for the matter.

"Goodnight," the pair responded in unison. Harry’s head had thankfully stopped spinning after he settled into a more stable horizontal position.

Ginny felt Harry’s warm body next to her and moved in closer. "I’m glad we get to sleep together tonight, Harry," Ginny whispered. She pulled the blanket close around her and leaned her head back to accept a hug from Harry, who had nuzzled in behind her.

"I’m glad to have you next to me too, Ginny. Some parts of you more than others, if you know what I mean," he whispered back into her ear as he silently patted her butt with his hand. His warm breath caused Ginny to shiver back against Harry's muscled body.

“Don’t give me any ideas,” she smiled back.

Meanwhile, across the room, Ron tossed back and forth a few times in an effort to get comfortable on the rusted springs and thin bedding. "Bloody hell, it's a wonder anyone actually slept on these old mattresses,” Ron announced to the room at-large. “I wish we could have gotten a hold of my parent's tent. Now there was a proper bed."

"I don't know, Ron," piped Ginny, "it's not that bad." As she said this she squirmed a little bit more into Harry's warm body, as they spooned together. Seeing Ron's watchful and somewhat disapproving glare she quickly added, "At least we're not out in the open in the cold forest with You-Know-Who still hunting us."

Ron grunted back at her words and tried not to notice how much a clearly-inebriated Harry seemed to be enjoying his sister’s closeness. Not only did it make him feel protective, but it was also making him a bit randy in his own pickled state. Compounding the problem was the fact that he knew that he and Hermione wouldn't be able to do anything while in the same room as Harry and Ginny. What good was it to share a bed with your girlfriend, if your sister was there watching?

"And besides," joked Harry out loud, pausing from nibbling discreetly on Ginny's ear lobe, "how much sleep do you think your brothers got when they were off camping with their girlfriends these past summers?" Harry's words slurred slightly as he had imbibed more than his fair share of the beer earlier.

Hermione and Ginny tried to suppress their laughter at Harry's joke and his garbled words. Both indeed wondered what Fred and George had gotten up to in these very same beds in the past few years. "I'd rather not think about THAT, thank you," scoffed Ron. "Now, I'm glad I was in charge of making sure all the beds had fresh linen last week."

Hermione gently squeezed his hand but ribbed him on final time. "Well after all the drinking and eating, I expect nothing but the Dark Lord himself could prevent Ron from sleeping and snoring tonight...." she joked.

Ginny and Harry laughed again at the truthfulness in her words, "Well, I guess we all need a good night sleep." Ginny concluded.

"Oh, I almost forgot, “Harry added in a surprisingly clear voice. “I enchanted the lights so they'll alert us of any disturbances during the night," he explained before briefly reaching for his wand and thinking ::nox::.

“Cool,” said Ginny, impressed with her boyfriend’s skills, even when drunk….maybe Harry’s other wand still held some possibilities this evening that could be undertaken discreetly….

“Good job, Harry!” seconded Hermione.

“Goodnight,” everyone said in unison.

The room was immediately dark, suffused with only the feeble rays of the crescent moon that weaved in and out of the fast-moving clouds. The reflections from the fresh snow outside and wind-blown branches served to cast a mix of deep ominous shadows around the room. The drop in temperature from the past day was severe, seeming to want to suck the warmth out of the walls themselves.

Hermione reached her hand behind her and quickly slipped in under Ron's shirt, slowly rubbing his full stomach and chest. "That really was a wonderful dinner," she reassured him.

“Hmmm, thanks, Mione,” Ron mumbled, enjoying her soft touch. He looked to the window as it appeared to have started to snow again. “It feels good to be warm under the covers with you.”

"I hope I'm not going to disturb your sleep by doing this..." she mumbled back to him as she rubbed small circles on his stomach and chest. “It’s just that I want to feel close after everything that happened,” making sure to keep her voice low enough to be covered by the sound of the blowing wind against the side of the tent.

“Not at all, it feels good after the meal,” he answered sleepily. However, perhaps because of the dancing of the pale figures on the wall or the remaining danger that they were still running from, Ron was not immediately asleep and snoring as usual. It might have also been the fact that he and Hermione had not had time alone for two days. 

The amount of alcohol he had during dinner had Ron feeling more than a little naughty as they had quickly changed for bed. Watching Hermione change had given him the beginnings of a hardon, that he quickly suppressed knowing that Ginny and Harry were waiting just outside the door. So there he was, still awake, facing Hermione's alluring body and concentrating on her smooth skin, as if already in a pleasantly fuzzy dream. “Just keep doing that, Mione,” he mumbled.

Ron felt as the fingers of Hermione's hand between them played over the muscles on his stomach that he now tightened for added effect. Ron couldn't help but return the favor, wrapping an arm over hers, playfully searching for her belly button. "As long as you don't mind a little belly rub yourself," he whispered. "It’s a comfort to feel you after everything," admitted Ron, sighing lighting in contentment and moving closer to Hermione in the bed. 

Across the room Ginny was also very much awake. Her ever-active teenage hormones began to mix with the booze in her body dampening the day’s danger and fueling more pleasant thoughts. Her hand moved absently between her slightly parted legs, barley stopping herself from masterbating and starting something that she couldn’t finish in their current situation. Unable to relax enough to fall asleep after the stress of the day, she tossed back and forth, finally settling as Harry held her tightly. Ginny snuggled her body back against Harry, feeling a familiar firmness in his pants. "Someone's having a HARD time falling asleep," she observed playfully, pleasantly surprised by his aroused state. 

Through his cloudy mind Harry could hardly ignore the agreeable feeling of Ginny’s body sliding against his own. His penis responded appropriately and he was not ashamed for her to feel it as he held her tighter. Realizing he would soon need to get up to pee, Harry also continued to nibble on her earlobe in the darkness to pass the time. "Are you talking to me? Because I'm completely innocent," Harry pleaded silently. "It's got a mind of its own, you know."

“You’re right, I wasn’t talking to you,” Ginny whispered back jokingly. “Why don’t you just go to sleep and leave us alone together…”

“Can I at least watch?” Harry asked. He reached around and gently cupped one of Ginny’s tits though the soft material of her night-shirt. “And maybe have something to play with to help pass the time? I’m going to get up to take a piss like you wouldn’t believe in a little while anyway,” he admitted.

“You’re a real charmer sometimes, Harry Potter,” she giggled softly, adjusting her body so their bodies molded together. 

Across the room Ron felt Hermione’s soft caresses, and his mind returned to Harry’s earlier comments and started to vividly imagine what his brothers might have done in this very room, in the same bed where he and Hermione were. He remembered them always very excited to go off on their camping trips, away from their ever-watchful mother. It was no secret at Hogwarts that the twins had romanced more than their share of girls in their six years. These new thoughts and images hung in his head and kept Ron wide awake. He absent-mindedly allowed his hand to wander, slowly tracing the underside of Hermione's breasts.

Hermione felt Ron's continued restlessness and also how his caresses were becoming more bold and sensual in the darkened room. Feeling a bit wicked herself, she reached under her night shirt and guided Ron's hand to cup her tit. "Is that what you were looking for, Ron? Are you more comfortable now?" 

"Better, now," he admitted with a smile evident in his tone. He hadn’t realized he was turning Hermione on, but then again he was not surprised that she was feeling as frisky as he was at the moment. If only they had been alone, or at least had a separate room in the tent. Maybe they would get some alone-time tomorrow if he could convince Harry and Ginny to explore a bit. Then again, confined to their small zone of protective wards, there was little chance he would be able to find more than a few minutes alone.

As her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the room, Hermione watched the crisscrossing shadows on the ceiling as Ron gently massaged her breasts. This was doing nothing to help her sleep, and given the chances of getting Ron to risk anything else with his sister in the room had her feeling slightly frustrated as she stared around the room. Well, morning was only a few hours away, and she could always drag Ron into the shower at first light to have some ‘fun.’ In muted light she could just barely see the outline of Ginny and Harry's bodies under the covers a few feet away. Was that just the moving shadows or had the pair fallen asleep? 

Across the room, subfusced in darkness, sleep was becoming less of a priority for the other couple. Ginny’s purposeful kneading of her body back against his was too much of a provocation, in Harry’s inebriated state, to ignore. Shifting his weight slightly he carefully whispered into Ginny's ear, "I get the impression that you like this position for more than just keeping warm, Ginny Weasley," as he gently moved his hips, pressing his firming bulge forward. He felt as the silky material of his boxers caught around the swelling shaft and started to work its way between Ginny's butt cheeks. 

“I think it’s you who likes this position a little too much,” countered Ginny, returning the favor, now earnestly trying to capture the girth of Harry’s pole in her ass crack, working her muscles every time she felt his hardness wedge further between her firm cheeks.

Harry peaked over Ginny’s head, across the room, wondering if the other couple would be able to see any of the movement he and the redhead were making, finding himself satisfied with the level of darkness. "Be quiet,” he playfully chided, intentionally wetting Ginny’s ear with his tongue, “I can't hear your brother snoring over the sound of the storm, so he's probably still awake." The slur in his words making it hard for Ginny to resist laughing out loud.

Ginny did try to see across the room to the other bed, however clouds now obscured the moon, cutting off any hope of seeing in the gloom. "Do you think," she said excitedly, reacting to Harry’s wet tongue as it tickled her earlobe and neck. "What do you think he's up to, that brother of mine? I can't see anything.” Ginny turned to plant a wet kiss on Harry’s forehead. “What do ya’ think, Harry, do you suppose he’s got his fat pecker in Hermione’s warm ass crack too?" she asked devilishly. 

Harry felt as Ginny started to clench and relax her muscles as she spoke. Despite his excessive drinking he was almost fully hard as his shaft absorbed the warmth of her body and his mind processed the vivid imagery of her last question. Hesitancy of being seen was quickly transformed to the possibility of catching Ron and Hermione fooling around. “Um, I hope so…” he smiled contentedly.

“Me too!” she matched his excitement.

“I bet you would," Harry teased. Turning himself on with these thoughts, he reached down under the strap of Ginny's pajamas and started to run his fingers through her fine pubic hair. "Maybe he’s even got a few fingers between her legs right now, huh?" Ginny had now wanted to touch herself earlier, but was certainly not going to complain at Harry’s bold advances.

Back under their own heavy blankets, Hermione felt as Ron's hand explored her chest more freely now, his palm slowly grating her sensitive nipples, causing them to firm and poke back into his palms. She shivered at the contact, feeling her areolas tighten. "That's not exactly helping me sleep, Ronald," she whispered to tell him under the covers, her hair falling over his face. She hesitated for just a moment, feeling him give her tits a firm squeeze, "but, it is keeping me nice and warm so please... don't stop."

"Oh, I mean...” he paused, realizing for a moment what he was doing with his hand. ‘Damn’ he thought, this is not going to help me get to sleep and having Hermione also awake and horny was not going to change their cohabitation situation. On the other hand...it was dark and I am facing away from the other bed...and this does feel nice. “I wasn't planning to," he joked. At least it wasn’t making any noise, he concluded, sliding more closely to her, letting her feel his growing excitement. "I guess I’m willing to stay up a little longer if you need me to keep you warm, Mione."

Surrounded by darkness, images of what she had shared with Ginny and Harry just before their escape came back to Hermione. Smirking at how she was getting so aroused again, she glided her hand under Ron's pajama strap, around and over his firm buttocks, pulling him closer. “That would be wonderful if you ‘stayed up’ for me,” Hermione mused. 

Even as she mostly-innocently cuddled with Ron, her alcohol-charged imagination would not let go of the memory of Harry’s dick buried in Ginny’s red muff. She was soon aware of her own rising desperation to touch herself. Hermione worked her hand in a wider arc reaching from Ron’s chest down his sides to thigh, all the while pondering what Ginny and Harry might be doing across the room. 

Harry continued to play with Ginny's mound, running his nails through the trimmed curls of her bush, and then guiding his fingers down each of her delicate thighs. As he leisurely stimulated her skin, Harry made sure not to give the little redhead too much pleasure, remaining at least somewhat aware of their friends.

Hermione’s massage expanded with the urgency of her desires. She concentrated on Ron’s wonderfully manly body, picturing each curve and bump as she traced them with her hand. More minutes passed, small mews of contentment and firm pressing of their bodies serving to urge each to continue. Hermione’s roaming fingers eventually ranged to find Ron’s thick pubic hair which she eagerly played between her fingers. It wasn’t long before she lightly brushed against Ron's hardness. In her dreamlike state she hadn’t noticed how her hand had strayed, but now feeling the radiating heat from his stiff tool she entertained no thought of pulling back and instead reached out and closed her grip around the frim piece of meat. "Hmmm, still in any condition to fall asleep, I guess,” she commented. 

“Bloody, hell,” he whispered in surprise, as her hand gave a firm squeeze to his hardness, slowly dragging the foreskin pleasurably over his glands. His own hands squeezed her tits firmly in response. “‘Mione…”

Hermione smiled to herself, “Oh, don’t worry,” she responded lightly to his surprise and evident worry, “I’ll take good care of it. I don’t think I’ll be ready to fall asleep for a while yet either....and now that I’ve got something to entertain me…." she continued. “Don’t worry, we’ll be quiet.” 

Feeling Harry's hardness in her back, mingled with his teasing massage in front, Ginny was aching for more, getting wetter by the second. Giving a soft cough to cover her movement under the sheets, she spread her legs to signal her desire. "Touch me, Harry. Put your finger inside me." 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked quietly, cupping his hand over her pouting lips but making no additional contact. While seeming to question, he firmly pushed against her body with his stiffness leading the way. “The others could still be awake, you know,” looking to confirm that the clouds and the wind were still propice to their activities. 

Ginny reached down herself, flattening Harry's hand flat against her mound. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she joked in a desperate hush, holding his hand until she felt him bend his middle finger towards her wetness. The bed they were resting on creaked softly in the dark as Ginny ground herself desperately against Harry’s hand to force the finger inside. "Fuck," she swore under her breath hoping the blowing wind had covered the sound.

The aberrant sound could indeed be heard, but Ron’s ears hardly registered the noise as anything more than Harry’s usual tossing and turning. Given the amount of alcohol he had guzzled into his own body, he figured Harry must be having some interesting dreams himself. He certainly thought nothing more of it as he concentrated on Hermione's hand lightly massaging his pole. 

Hermione also heard but reached a different conclusion. Perhaps it was her own hope, but she was almost certain, given the alcohol they all had with dinner, that Ginny and Harry would be sure to fool around before nodding off. Just like she was doing with Ron, she noted. She again recalled their impromptu threesome, realizing she hadn’t even orgasmed on that occasion. She now became even more excited at the possibility of getting off with her man’s hard dick. “This is so nice, Ron,” she said.

Hornier than ever, her hand still wrapped around Ron’s shaft, she decided that she would play a new game by concentrating deeply on Ron’s dick. Could she sense similarities and differences between his cock and Harry’s, just by touch, she wondered, guiding her fingers gently over the cockhead and firmly down the shaft. In seconds she was wetter and more turned on than ever.

It wasn’t long before more faint rustling could be heard across the room during a lull in the blowing wind. As a new gust hit the tent's exterior Hermione surreptitiously shifted positions, pushing her underwear down and off her legs. In response to a questioning mumble from Ron, she firmly guided his hand down into her pubic hair. She noted no resistance and kept directing until the tip of his middle finger was directly over the hood of skin covering her clit. 

Ron was of no mind to resist but did register that no panties impeded his path. "Are you sure?" he asked, surprised by Hermione’s boldness in their shared quarters and wondering if she would be able to hide her response to his stimulation. "Do you think you can be quiet enough?"

"I think I might be able to," she said, pumping her hand more firmly on his throbbing shaft to ease his decision. She remarked how Ron’s meat had pulsed in her hand as she guided his hand between her legs. “We should be more worried about you." 

Ron quickly took the hint and set his concerns aside for the moment, “well it is dark and windy,” letting his hand roam further between her legs. This was going to be difficult, he thought. This was worse than masterbasting back in the Hogwart dorms where the guys would just exchange a knowing smile in the morning. He was so used to being as loud and energetic as possible, and now he could hardly make a movement lest he alert his little sister and Harry. Feeling Hermione’s hand work his shaft, he groaned to himself. “Like this?” he asked as her juices covered his finger and longed to taste her. 

“Yeah, Ron, just like that,” complemented Hermione, feeling the pulsing of blood in Ron’s organ respond as he explored the folds of her flower with his fingers.

Ron hoped that Hermione would be capable of controlling herself and allowed his finger to feel its way along Hermione's slit, parting her lips and spreading her juices all over. "Shit, 'Mione, you're soaking wet," Ron whispered in astonishment as he let his lubed digit sink into her grasping hole. 

"My pussy's just as wet as your dick is hard," she commented in a soft moan. Hermione curled herself up further to push her pussy down on Ron's hand. This time it was Hermione and Ron's bed that creaked, and Harry and Ginny both heard the sound of the complaining springs. 

Ron cursed his brothers' stupid tent, but also became concerned again that Hermione showed no intention of stopping. "Try not to make so much noise." he admonished, though making no effort to remove his own hand from her ripe opening.

Responding to Ron’s chiding, Hermione worked her fingers on the sensitive underside of his dick, picturing the sensitive glands just under the head, and concentrated her attention tracing small circles with the precum he was oozing. She found Ron's mouth and kissed him deeply. "You mean try to be quiet, but in a ‘don't let go of my cock kinda’ way' don't you Ron," she taunted him.

“Mmmm” As he felt what Hermione was doing to his dick Ron thought again of his brothers, George and Fred, and realized they might have been in the same situation he was in now. They usually went off camping as a kind of double-date with their girlfriends, he remembered. How had they managed? Did they actually take turns in the room, knowing full well what was going on behind the door? Did they stay in the room and try to cover up what they were doing as he and Hermione were doing now? "Hmmm, yeah, that's kinda' more what I meant," he said, as his dirty imagination ran over the different possibilities.

For his part, hearing the bed across the room creak only served to excite Harry further. That the other couple was not sleeping, filtered through his inebriation and Ginny’s body, was even more of a turn-on. Giving another small grunt as if turning in his sleep, he used the noise as his opportunity to push his own pajama boxers down to his knees. He quickly repositioned his hand back between Ginny's legs. "That feels a lot better," he stated as he let Ginny feel the warm skin of his naked cock pressed against her as she pulled her nightshirt up to expose her bare ass to him.

“Oh, Harry, I can really feel how hard you are,” she cooed. “I love the way your dick is pushed against my butt.”

“And it is such a perfect butt too,” he whispered back, enjoying this little piece of heaven.

Time passed as in a pleasant dream as the two very-much-awake couples fondled and grinded with each other. The two couples did their utmost trying to hide their ongoing debauchery, using the storm outside to good effect. The beds were poor partners in this, intermittently creaking warning in the gloom that things were growing too heated.

As his arousal swelled, Harry’s shaft leaked precum lacquering Ginny’s butt cheeks as he ground himself steadily back and forth. Enough soon coats the skins as to provide a sticky but pleasant lubrication for sliding against Ginny’s perfect ass.

Ginny felt Harry cock slide easily back and forth between her cheeks, and reached back to sample a bit of the viscous liquid. “You’re really making a mess back there, you know,” she smiled, tasting the tip of her finger, “a fucking sweet mess….”

“It’s almost like actually fucking you,” Harry commented, “….although maybe not so much on your end….” he snickered

“Actually it’s damn frustrating,” Ginny agreed, still sucking on her finger after another quick dip. "Come on Harry, now know there’s no way you or I can sleep now" Ginny finally said into his ear, "put it in..."

"You want to have sex with your brother still awake?" he asked under his breath, pressing the palm of his hand down on her clit.

"We can be quiet about it." she encouraged with a soft moan leaning her head back and giving Harry another whiff of the alcohol on her breath. “Besides," she continued, "If he's still awake he's probably messing around with Hermione and won't hear a thing. I know you’re dying to stick your dick in me again with Hermione in the room, you dirty boy," she cooed.

Harry could hardly argue. In his mind he could still see Ginny impaled on his disk with Hermione’s face just inches from their joined bodies, and he wondered what his friend was doing right now in the darkness. “I suppose you do have a point,” sucking her tongue into his mouth, “and it is kind of hot to know your over-protective brother is right there beside us.”

“Merlin, I fucking love your perverted mind,” Ginny exclaimed.

“I love love your fucking dirty mouth,” retruning the compliment.

Harry did, however, recognize the need to proceed cautiously given the sorry state of their mattress. At the same time he also thought it would be fun to play a bit, and drive Ginny crazy. 

Recovering his hand from Ginny's pussy, Harry directed his dick down between her legs. As Ginny made herself ready Harry made no effort to slide down in the bed for the proper angle to penetrate her. The shaft instead sprank back against her slit when he let go, leaving the head to poke out between her legs. 

“Mmmm,” Ginny felt Harry’s prick slap against her pussy below, and closed her legs down on his long shaft. Although disappointed by not being penetrated immediately, the feeling of Harry’s sizable pole trapped between her legs was enough of a new sensation to satisfy her desires for the moment. “Good idea, Harry,” Ginny whispered back squeezing his thick pole tighter between her legs, “we should definitely get you nice and wet with my juices before we go any farther.”

Harry reached around Ginny again to finger her clit. He sparred with Ginny’s hand for space as she reached to grab the portion of his cock sticking out from her legs. “How do you manage to walk around all day with that huge dick between your legs?” She laughed into his ear, spreading her legs again so to reach under and caress the length of his meat.

“Not sure,” he mused. “All I know is that it feels much better when I have somewhere to stick it for a while,” he retorted. Using his fingers, Harry dexterously parted Ginny’s pussy lips so that her lubrication coated the top of his shaft as it slid deliberately back and forth. “Oh shit yes,” he huffed as Ginny turned her attention to his hairy balls, which she now rolled around in her hand.

Across the room, Ron too was coating Hermione’s hand with copious amounts of his own precum as she continued to lavish attention on his dick with her massaging fingers. “God, Ron, you’re so excited,” she remarked, giving the base of his meat a firm squeeze then bringing her fingers to her mouth for a taste. “Mmm, and you taste so good, I could milk your dick like this forever,” she hummed before going back to work.

“Shit, Hermione, You’ve got me so turned on I need to cum or I’ll never get to sleep” he said, pushing his cock harder into her hand, and causing another soft creak from the mattress. “Fuck this bloody bed!” he hissed under his breath.

Hermione had no intention of stopping at this point, and used Ron’s own slippery fluid to lubricate his shaft as she squeezed harder. “Don’t worry, Ron. The wind outside is loud enough for us to both get off,” she lied.

Ron kept any doubts about the truth of her words to himself. He breathed deeply as his lubed shaft slid easily in Hermione’s hand, sending waves of pleasure to his brain, and overriding any other concerns. He bit gently down on Hermione’s shoulder, “yeah, keep jacking it like that, Mione. Oh shit, that’s really good,” he said, responding to the situation by rubbing her clit with renewed urgency.

The sensation of Harry’s body pressed tightly to her from behind as he ground against her was driving Ginny crazy. It was hot and forbidden, but not enough. “Harry, I want it inside me,” she moaned, feeling the thick veins on Harry’s stiff shaft grind back and forth across her wide-open twat. “Please Harry, I’m so ready for you and I need to cum on your cock or I’ll never get any sleep tonight,” Ginny pleaded.

With his balls already aching, Harry was past teasing and now lusted to bury himself inside the squirming redhead. “So, you’re ready to have my cock inside you, Ginny?” He asked, guiding their bodies carefully to the proper position without making too much noise. 

"Yesss,” was all she managed to get out, drowning in the building heat of the room and in her own desires. Reaching between her legs she guided Harry’s stiff prick using three fingers to angle the swelled head into her tight hole.

Harry worked the head of his dick against Ginny's opening as she opened her legs further against the bed-covers. Slowly Harry arched his back, bringing the head of his pecker against the warm flesh of her womanhood.

Pushing his athletic body against hers and roughly groping her body with his free hand, Harry could hardly contain himself. “You’re sure you ready want to have sex with your brother only a few feet away?” Harry whispered letting her savor the swollen head against her puffy lips, as he worked it across her slit with his hand.

“Shit, I want it, Harry,” Ginny whined, edging back farther. “I want to feel it go inside me.” Ginny was all too horny, and desperately hoping Harry was going to give her what she needed. She knew he needed it too. 

“I want you so badly,” Harry whispered in her ear, “I need to be inside you.”

Ginny trembled at his hot breath then stated, “But just to be clear, I don’t want to have sex with my brother and Hermione in the room.” She paused for effect, sensing the expected hesitation from Harry before continuing. “I want to feel you ram your fat cock into my fucking my cunt with my brother and Hermione in the same room,” she finished.

“Shit, Ginny,” Harry reacted to Ginny’s last words as expected. Consumed with the feeling of his cockhead poised at her waiting pussy, he slowly but firmly pushed forward. Harry felt the bloated head lead the way, pressing against her wet hole to penetrate Ginny’s inner folds. Once past the tight opening his already-wet dick easily slid inside her. “Fuck, that’s so good,” Harry breathed, giving her what they both wanted and needed. 

“Yeah,” exhaled Ginny, reveling in the fullness, “you know I love how your cock stretches me out.”

“Hmmm, I agree,” Harry stated, absorbing the sensation, and their situation. “So he we are; ‘fucking’ in the same room as your brother again,” he commented, starting a slow and careful tempo, plying Ginny with short and shallow thrusts.

“It’s the only way I can get off now, you know,” laughed Ginny.

“Put another finger in, Ron,” Hermione groaned. “I want to really feel you finger fucking me.”

Ron was overheating from the constant pleasure coming from his pecker, and the effort he was putting in with Hermione’s dripping pussy. He felt as his heavy balls hung down on his thigh, as he complied with Hermione’s request, working a third finger into her hole. “Don’t forget to play with my balls a little,” he added somewhat sheepishly, not quite used to being fully free about his desires, especially in their current situation.

Hermione was more than happy to scoop up the heavy sack in her hand and roll Ron’s dangling jewels around gently in her hand. She sensed him stiffen his body even more and felt the delicious perspiration along his chest and arms. “Hmm, how’s this,” she asked, appreciating the added pleasure of the third digit he had just worked inside her.

“Couldn’t be better ‘Mione,” he complimented feeling her nails lightly grazing the underside of his sack. “Do you hear anything across the room? I thought I heard a noise,” Ron asked.

Hermione had indeed heard several small squeaks that had her mind racing with what Harry and Ginny were up to. “Maybe, Ron, I don’t know. I was just concentrating on massaging your beautiful hairy balls,” she jokingly lied. Inevitably the blissful ignorance was about to come to an end.

With Ginny’s deliciously soft skin sliding against him, Harry maintained a slow place over several minutes. Taking her wonderful pussy from behind like this was a kind of exquisite torture, as every slow thrust seemed to tell his body it needed to go faster and harder. Feeling the softness of her ass as he pushed forward, made him want to grab her hips and pull her hard to him. 

Ginny reciprocated Harry’s desires. She worked her pussy muscles around Harry’s shaft, and reached down to help him rub her clit. She turned to kiss him deeply and as she tightly closed her legs Harry’s instincts finally won over, the added pressure and friction droving him to buck harder than the poor mattress could handle. The bed creaked more loudly than before in the darkness… 

Ginny moaned into his ear and he should have stopped but this time the sensations were too intense in his clouded mind and he pushed into Ginny's heavenly tunnel again, feeling only pleasure….and then inevitable 'creak!' echoed in the room. 

Fuck, twice in a row, he registered the danger and stopped himself from driving forward again. Ginny, however, did not gain control so quickly, urgently shoving her ass back at him in desperate anticipation for a third thrust. The overstimulated couple finally stopped but it was too late, he knew, to hide the all-too-familiar rhythm. It was a rhythm they had all often heard late at night in the castle, whether in a secluded classroom or in their own dormitory. "Shit, Ginny!" he hissed.

Ron had stopped on the second creak and at the third had pulled his hand from Hermione’s pussy. Hermione immediately grabbed his face and kissed him hard to stop him from voicing his complaint. Forcing her tongue into his mouth with vigor, she knew if she could just get him worked up enough he wouldn't care about anything but his pleasure, and then she would finally get what she desired. 

Ron's complaint, which arose from instinct, was halfway out of his mouth when it dissolved in a mumble and a moan as Hermione lips mashed against his own. Other instincts took over and he returned the kiss, with all its implied desire, without hesitation.

Using her sensual kiss as a distraction Hermione opened her legs and rubbed Ron’s somewhat deflated pecker against her slit and pressed her body to his. She felt as his body responded naturally, bucking gently along her dripping folds. “Mmmm,” he moaned in confused desire.

Hermione's stimulation had the desired effect and Ron momentarily forgot about Harry and Ginny, concentrating on her intense kiss and new sensation from his dick. As she worked her tongue against his he thought that whatever he heard a second ago could not be of any importance. In any case, it didn’t seem nearly a priority that needed his attention. 

Ron was totally absorbed in returning the deep kiss she was giving him. Hermione firmly jacked his cock with her hand, then aimed it right at her opening. She pushed back quickly, forcing Ron's stiff prick firmly inside her wet hole, causing the bed to complain beneath them at the sudden movement. "Bloody hell, 'Mione!" Ron registered what had happened and barely contained his surprise to a hoarse whisper that he was now inside Hermione's hot pussy.

“Oh my god, Ron, you’re in me and fucking me! Hermione devilishly whispered back to him as she clenched down on his cock. “You actually have your hard cock inside me. And with your sister and Harry in the same room, you naughty boy!”

“This is so bad, Hermione.” Ron, said, bewildered at how it happened and panicked should his sister hear him. Ron was also desperately unable to resist filling her completely with a firm and satisfying thrust, using the lubrication of precum and Hermione's wetness on his pole to good effect. The room echoed with the sound of complaining springs. How did this happen, he tried to reason…

“It must feel so good after waiting so long, Ronald.” She taunted him, “I love it, “ feeling as his thickness stretched her open and their bodies mashed together. “And you need it too. How else are we both going to get off and get some sleep?”

"Do you think he's actually fucking her," Ginny asked, still trying to calm herself and maintain silence. She tried to listen in the stillness, but apparently Harry was too impatient and almost immediately started to push his prick deeper and she was filled by his thickness.

Harry took the opportunity to wiggle an arm underneath Ginny and gently pinch her nipple, making her break out in goosebumps even as she flushed a deeper shade of pink. “Maybe,” Harry answered, “but I wonder if he’s giving it to her as well as I’m giving it to you.”

“And I know you’d love to find out exactly how good she’s getting it, wouldn’t you?” Ginny moaned, feeling Harry’s pubic hair tickle her in her ass crack as he fucked her slowly and deeply from behind.

Harry and Ginny’s lewd musing were soon rewarded with an answer, as the across the room rang out with a familiar sound. Hermione, searching for the best angle dug into the mattress as she ground down against Ron's shaft with lustful energy. Ron tried to control the motion of the mattress and himself, as Hermione persistently forced herself against his own excited body. What would Ginny actually think about him? “Hermione….”

Hermione drew in quick and shallow breaths as the blood pumping in her ears drowned out all other sounds. The odor of Ron’s aroused and sweaty body, and hers, wafted from under the covers and filled her nose. Combined with Ron’s perspiration and the alcohol it was a powerful aphrodisiac. She reached down to his ass and pulled Ron tightly into her, making the bed creak a second and third time.

“Hermione!” Ron hissed into her ear, finally getting her attention.

"What do you think now, Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked, sure that Hermione had succeeded in getting Ron to fuck her in the darkness.

“It’s too damn good,” Hermione complained truthfully, “I feel so fucking full with your fat dick inside me I can’t stop. Don’t you like that way my pussy feels wrapped around your big cock,” she asked breathlessly. “You must like it or you wouldn’t be so fucking hard inside my cunt right now,” she continued, feeding obscenities to his ears.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Ron half-moaned, appreciating Hermione’s dirty mouth. Slowly sliding his entire length into her and feeling her clamp down on his shaft, he had no way to refute her argument, “I can’t stop myself either,” he seemed to give in.

“We don’t need to stop, just have a little bit of control,” Hermione said, laughing inwardly at her victory as she repeated Harry’s words that he had spoken to her in the library. If that was all the control that was required, this was going to be a lot of fun…

“Just keep fucking me, Harry.” Ginny moaned. “We can be quiet but please don’t you dare stop.”

“And let those two have all the fun?,” Harry retorted. “Believe me when I say I have no intention of removing my dick from your pussy.”

In the warm darkness of the magical tent the two couples ground against each other. The noise of slipping sheets intermingled with the blowing wind outside was punctuated from time to time by the sound of a creaking mattress. The fervent motion of the four teens went on for minutes and it was blatantly obvious that no one was actually sleeping, but no one dared to speak either. Neither of the two horny couples could get the amount of pleasure they wanted nor did they want to stop.

With their ardent grinding become more urgent, it was inevitable that the springs of both beds groaning at the same time would contribute a larger noise in the enclosed space. This noise, at the moment where Harry was giving extra attention to Ginny’s clit, and Hermione was running her nails lightly along Ron’s sac, was just loud enough that it triggered Harry’s magical alarm. With the warning alarm activated a soft light filled the room and suddenly there was a perfect silence but for the blowing wind outside.

Startled by the alarm and dazed by the brightness, Harry squinted at both Hermione and Ron as they stared back at him and Ginny, themselves wide-eyed. “Shit, is that the alarm?” Ginny feigned innocence.

"Wa..what do you think set off the alarm," asked Hermione, steadying her breathing voice, face flushed red as she looked over Ron’s head.

"I'm not sure," croaked Harry with a dry and raspy throat, having a hard time concealing his panting. "Maybe we should….uaa, take a look."

Hermione glowed even redder, realizing she couldn't possibly get out of bed now that her bottoms had slipped from her ankles and lost somewhere in the sheets at the end of the bed. "We all need to look?" she asked, hoping to buy some time while starting a frantic search with her foot for the missing article. 

“Well, Ginny's still way too drunk from dinner, so she’s definitely not the person to go looking around," he lied poorly. Of course everyone knew Ginny couldn't possibly be that plastered given the creaking bed, but only Harry knew that the red-head’s snatch was still impaled on his cock under the covers.

"Well....," she thought quickly, "none of the other alarms were tripped, so it could have been a problem with your spell. You were also a little tipsy when you cast it as I remember," she retorted, happy with her response but disappointed to feel Ron’s tool deflating inside her.

"Fine I'll go have a look," said Harry. Lifting his body and reluctantly pulling out of Ginny's hole as he slowly sat up, turning and and using the time to pull up his PJs under the covers. "I have to take a piss anyway."

Ginny enjoyed the last sensations as Harry slowly withdrew his shaft leaving the head inside for a split-second longer before finally pulling out. She giggled at his crude remark while Hermione just shook her head, "Thanks for keeping us apprised of your bodily functions, Harry" she snipped, laughing inside.

Ginny gave his cock a playful squeeze through his PJ boxers under the covers. She next let out a squeak of surprise and alarm as Harry crawled over her, hopping out of the bed on the side facing his friends. Getting out of bed, Harry was slow to realize that his boxes would do little to hide his obvious state of arousal. He looked down to see that in the brightened room it was indeed exceeding obvious that he had a huge erection. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to walk to the bathroom with a raging hardon visible for everyone to see, especially Ron. Nevertheless, he realized he was committed now and paraded across the floor on his way to use the toilet. Besides, his bladder was truly ready to explode! It was no help that Harry’s inebriated mind remained fixated on how tight and warm Ginny’s perfect flower had been. Seeing everyone’s blushed visages, Harry was also full of the desire to see Hermione’s naked body and her sweet snatch impaled on a cock. That final thought kept him at full attention as he grabbed his wand from the nightstand and walked across the room. 

Hermione gawked at Harry’s crotch as he made his way to the bathroom. As she watched the way the bulge in his boxers swayed heavily back and forth as he walked, she was suddenly and surprisingly disappointed that she couldn’t follow him to watch him take out his dick to piss. 

Ron, head turned to watch his friend, said nothing, lost in his own thoughts about what he was witnessing. As they heard the distinctive sounds echo from the bathroom, Hermione mused what it would be like to hold Harry’s huge cock in her hand while he pissed. What would it feel like to hold his thick meat while he sprayed into the toilet? Would she have fun aiming? Would it be fun for him too?

The sound of the flushing toilet interrupted Hermione’s fantasies. Harry finished, giving his meat a few quick shakes which somehow turned to several more firm pumps, as he admired the white foamy mix of juices at the base of his shaft. As he reappeared from the bathroom Harry had only a slight reduction in the size of the tent in his shorts.

Deliberately prolonging his exhibition, Harry didn’t immediately go back to bed. He instead grabbed his wand walking slowly towards the kitchen, turning his back to the group, hiding his bulge but showing off his butt at the same time. As he reached the kitchen he grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey that had been left from dinner. 

"Okay, it was definitely a false alarm," he announced, taking a long pull from the bottle, happy his bladder was now emptied. Walking back into the living area, showing off his toned chest and still sporting a bulge in his pants which Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all stared at, he stopped. "We should be able to get back to sleep," he said happily, actually quite enjoying the attention he saw he was getting, and feeling bizarrely more and more turned on because of it.

“Are you sure, mate?” Ron, managed to ask, still stunned that his friend would so openly show his arousal body to the room. He must be drunker than I thought, Ron figured, eyeing the bottle in Harry’s hand for himself.

"Absolutely! I made sure that my spell was okay," he said noticing Ron and handing the bottle over to his friend who accepted it gladly. Then turning briefly to Hermione, he added, "I did make a few adjustments to the charm. Maybe it was a tad sensitive considering all the wind blowing things around and making all that noise in this old tent," Harry winked. 

"Good idea, Harry," Hermione smiled to him, unseen by Ron who had the bottle to his lips, draining a good gulp the burning liquid into his stomach. "Good to know that we don’t have to worry..." she admitted, eyes locked onto his crotch.

Ron let out a gasp as the fire whiskey hit home. He quickly set the bottle down as Harry moved back to his own bed with Ginny. ::nox:: Harry thought before setting his wand down, plunging the space back into darkness. 

“Shit, Harry,” Ginny blurted in the only way she could find to describe his display. “Mother of Merlin…” 

In the renewed gloom Harry hopped in bed and shuffled under the covers shoving his shorts down with his hand then pushing them completely off. “What?” he asked innocently, all the while basking in the thrill of his exhibitionism.

As he settled in, he made sure to position Ginny on her back. She reached for him in the darkness, feeling him hover over her. “Shit!” she repeated. “I can’t believe you just did that, with your dick practically sticking out of our pants. Hermione’s eyes were glued to your crotch and with my brother watching too…”

“Do you think it gave him any ideas?”, he whispered. “Anyway, I really truly had to piss.” Harry’s head spun from the strong alcohol and reached down to pump his prick back to full attention, placing it firmly against Ginny’s wet opening, moving over her with his arms at her sides. 

“Fuck, I don’t know what ideas my brother might have,” she whispered, opening her legs wider in anticipation, “but I know what I am thinking.”

Harry felt Ginny's warm hands reach out to rub his back and ass as she shivered underneath, his twitching head sliding tantalizing over her clit as he adjusted position. “Good night everyone,” he announced, falling to his elbows and letting his weight carry him forward, slicing into Ginny’s waiting pussy once again. "Goodnight, Ginny," he told her in a grunt, smashing her tits between their bodies as he fell on top of her while forcefully burying his entire length inside.

Ginny stifled a moan and instead turned her cry into a soft mewing as she faced Harry and wrapped her legs around his ass. "Oh, shit yes! So fucking good, Harry,' she whimpered before kissing him hard, darting her tongue into her mouth.

“Good night,” Ron responded, hearing Ginny’s indecipherable mumble and wondering how far his sister had taken things with Harry. He tried to shake off the guilt as he realized that, unlike before, the farther he imagined Ginny going with Harry in his mind, the more exciting it seemed.

Throughout the entire incident, Ron had never pulled out of Hermione. This had been mostly because she was holding his butt with her hands, preventing any retreat. Ron also hadn’t wanted to move too much as Ginny could watch him in the full glare of the lights. He had, however, softened somewhat in the initial shock and also in absence of any movement. "What do we do now?" he asked, as his throat continued to burn from the whiskey. 

Ron had his answer almost immediately as Hermione responded “What do you want to do, Ronald?” and kissed him deeply. Hermione savored the taste of the bitter alcohol in Ron’s mouth and proceeded to pump new life into his erection with a few deliberate hip movements.

“Hmmm, this is pretty good,” Ron answered, as the new sensations from Hermione’s clutching snatch, had made him firm inside her. He quickly encouraged her to turn around so he could take her from behind. She was more than happy with his assertiveness and groaned to herself as she felt him guide her hips and push deeply into her pussy.

“Yes, it is!” Hermione grabbed his hand once more to her chest and ground her pussy down on his meat several times as if repositioning herself and getting comfortable again, but also making their bed loudly squeak. "Goodnight, again everyone." 

“Good night,” Ginny responded, listening to the other couple’s bed suspiciously, letting her thoughts wander to Hermione’s pussy and her brother driving his tool home, into the same warm folds that she watched her boyfriend feast on not too long ago.

Feeling content to have Harry inside her again, Ginny returned to marveling at what had just happened. “Shit, that was a hell of a show you put on for everyone,” Ginny cooed, settling herself slowly down onto Harry’s pole once more as the couple turned to laid on their sides facing each other. “I wanted to jump out of bed and pull down your pants so everyone could see your fat stick with my pussy juice all over it. Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off your crotch!” Ginny reached down to where Harry was slowly pushing into her, running her finger along her pussy lips and Harry's dick, “Shit, it's so hard!“

“So why didn't you then? “ Harry smirked, opening his mouth as Ginny teased her freshly dipped finger over his lips. As Harry’s clouded mind registered the taste of where her finger had been as the musky sweetness mingled with the acid whisky. A haze of lust washed over him as he momentarily forgot about their surroundings. Harry instinctively grabbed her ass and drove into Ginny's hole hard and deep, causing not only a noise from the mattress, but also a muffled 'slap' to be heard. “Fuuuck, Ginny!.....“

On the receiving end of Harry's thrust, Ginny pushed her head into the pillow to squelch a low moan; “Oh, Harry, that hit me just right!” she bit at his ear. “Fuck, how I want you to just ram that hot cock of yours into me!” she moaned desperately. “This is driving me crazy.”

As Ron gently moved back and forth inside her, Hermione listened intently to what was going on in the other bed. She placed a finger on the hood of her clit, carefully maneuvering the skin to indirectly stimulate her clit. “Did you see Harry when he got out of bed, Ron?” Hermione pointedly questioned, still replaying the scene in her head and letting the tip of her finger graze Ron’s shaft as it gilded slowly in and out in shallow strokes. She lifted the covers a bit and was rewarded with the faint but delicious sound of his slick cock fucking her dripping pussy “What do you think he’s doing with that big bulge in his pants now?” 

Ron could well imagine what Harry might be doing with his hardon right now, and to his sister no less. However, as he felt Hermione’s fingers pull and squeeze his own shaft where it was sliding in and out of her tight opening, Ron decided that confrontation was not what was going to get him off. “Maybe he was just horny from listening to you make the bed creak,” Ron said cupping her tit and rubbing Hermione’s legs and hip as they urged each other on.

Hermione sighed, feeling Ron force her body harder onto his prick. She also enjoyed that he now seemed significantly more amenable to playing their game. “So it’s okay with you if Harry was turned on thinking about me in bed with you?” Hermione prodded, reaching back to grab hold of his firm ass, pressing him deep inside.

“Well, I’m hard being in bed with you, right,” Ron observed. “Who wouldn’t get a bulge in their pants thinking of having their dick buried in your pussy?”

“You’re so right, Ronald,” Hermione smiled to herself, giving Ron another deep kiss, “and so fucking nasty, I love it!” Reaching down, Hermione again cupped his hairy nut sack, coaxing him to increase his thrusting. 

The musky smell of Ginny’s sweaty body wafted from under the covers to Harry's nose, further intoxicating him and driving his mind to evermore lustful thoughts. Hearing another telltale creak from across the dark room his frustration mounted. “Shit, Ginny, you think that your brother would be pissed if I did just slam my dick into your pussy a few times,” Harry moaned through clenched teeth. “You’ve got me so turned on and this is driving me nuts!”

“Oh, do it, Harry,” Ginny encouraged him, desperately yearning for the sensation of Harry’s muscled body slamming against her hot skin. “We just turned the lights out, and Ron will just think that we’re getting more comfortable,” she weakly reasoned, knowing all too well how good it would feel when he drove his tool home.

Harry honestly needed little convincing, perverted images of Ginny and Hermione dancing around in his mind. “Only if you really think you want it,” he hissed into Ginny’s ear, letting his warm breath blow seductively over her neck while using his cockhead to repeatly tease her muscled opening.

“Give it to me, Harry,” she almost pleaded, shivering at his closeness and from what he was doing and what he was promising to do to her in the darkness.

“Fuck you are so hot,” he said grabbing her body in preparation. “Do you think you can handle it?”

Ginny wondered as well if she would be able to prevent herself from crying out, but knew definitively that she needed it. Feeling Harry position himself in anticipation she spread her legs wider, running her arms over his back and hairy ass. She also knew what they both wanted "Come on Harry." she mewed, running her moistened lips along his neck, “Let me tell you exactly how I can handle it.”

“Tell me,” Harry whispered and again slowly withdrew leaving only the tip of his dick inside.

“Fuck Harry, I need all your cock,” she began, utterly enjoying the freedom of her own obscene language. “You know how I like it and you feel how I am so open and ready for you. I want you to remember how Hermione sat on your face with her hot sweet pussy and you rammed that fucking huge cock of yours into my tight cunt! Pound me and fill me! I want to feel your balls smack me ass when you bottom out in me!” she lusted.

Harry responded to Ginny’s slutty words just as she hoped he would, pulling back, and then slamming home as he adjusted his body to a better angle. “Fuck, yeah!” he hissed in her ear, repositioning his hands firmly under her ass cheeks to gain as much leverage as possible.”Fuck!” Harry wishered, slamming forward again, the weight of his body pressing against the redhead’s chest. 

“Fuck!” Ginny hissed in his ear. “I want it all.

Both hands grabbing Ginny’s ass with fingers deep in her crack and against her asshole, Harry pulled and thrusted as hard as he dared, feeling his own hanging balls slap against her skin. He continued to pull, leaving his cock buried to the hilt, grinding balls-deep and panting with pleasure.

“Please….you can’t just stop,” she whined. Ginny was seeing stars as the stimulation from her clit, pussy and ass all registered in her teenage brain.

Hearing the noise across the room, Ron thought not about Harry and Ginny for the instant, but about his own burning need to feel the heavenly friction of Hermione’s snatch along the length of his pole. He took his own initiative now and slammed his throbbing prick in deep. Hermione had been ready to calm Ron down following the outburst from his sister’s bed and was taken by surprise by his deep penetration. Unable to control herself she moaned in pleasure from this unexpected jolt, “Uunh”. 

Harry and Ginny heard Hermione clearly in the darkness and paused momentarily, not quite believing her obvious expression of pleasure. Feeling Ginny’s pussy clench at the base of his cock, instinct took over and Harry quickly repositioned, lifting to withdraw his length while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Pulling Ginny down from above as he thrust below, he forced his entire length inside. This time Ginny couldn't control the guttural sound that escaped her throat as she was compressed and skewered on Harry dick, “Mhuuufu!” 

Despite, or because of, Hermione’s and Ginny’s outburst, Ron hardly missed a beat and continued to drive forward with his pelvis, although somewhat more restrained. “Oh, shit.” he whispered as it registered what was happening. 

“Don't you care about being quiet anymore Ron?” Hermione asked, in mocking concern, catching her breath.

A part of Ron still cared, but by now the greater part cared about what was going on between his legs. “If they're going to make noise then I'm going to enjoy your body,” Ron said defiantly, building up a pace, leading to another rapid succession of creaks from the bed. “If I don’t blow my load, I’m going to lose my mind.”

Hearing her brother’s bed groan with renewed force, Ginny suddenly gave up all concern of discretion. It had been less than an hour since they had finished dinner and the last of their beers. Harry had already left little doubt as to what he and Ginny had been doing with his little trip to the bathroom. Not only that, the two couples had been fucking for some time, trying to stay quiet and unable to fully enjoy themselves. Needless to say all four teens were in a state of drunken arousal well past the point where any could control their desires. 

Harry’s eyes rolled back as he felt Ginny clamp her pussy around his slowly pistoning cock, as it bottomed out and their bodies mashed together. “Ungh,” Harry let a grunt of pleasure escape his throat as the sound of the springs of the two beds was becoming nonstop.

Hermione quickly placed a finger in her mouth coating it with a plentiful amount of spit. Now it was Ron’s turn to express his unexpected pleasure as he felt her wet finger quickly circle his sphincter and push up his ass, "oh yeah" he moaned without thinking.

Ron’s deep voice in the room had the effect of finally triggering Harry’s alarm for a second time. The lights again burst on, bathing everyone in a glow that was blinding compared to the total blackness. The sound of the beds stilled immediately with all trying to look innocent and catch their breath.

"It was just a bad dream," Ron sputtered, his face completely flushed from effort and from embarrassment. “I was just having a dream,” he said hopefully, catching Harry’s attention.

"Probably because of everything that happened today," offered Harry, between his own gulps of air. 

“We should just go back to bed,” encouraged Ginny, not wanting any more interruptions, as she could feel herself getting close to her orgasm. “It’s obviously nothing, and we REALLY need our sleep.”

“I’ll just deactivate the alarm, as it is obviously not working correctly,” Harry offered quickly. Maybe Hermione can help me with it tomorrow.”

“Sounds perfect. Of course Harry'' Hermione panted, smiling at him, still holding her finger firmly up Ron’s asshole and feeling his muscles clamping around it as his cock throbbed to the same rhythm in her pussy.

Harry glanced at Ginny then again over at Ron and Hermione with a small smirk on his face before gently touching his wand and giving a moment’s concentration [Finite Incantatum… Nox]. 

The lights went out one more time, as the charm was dispelled.

With little left to conceal and seeming tacit approval in the room, the two couples simply rearranged themselves, any thoughts of sleep now totally discarded for pure physical pleasure. Harry was determined to get Ginny off and desperately wanted to cum himself, as he swiftly helped her out of her night shirt, and crushed her lithe body to his . Without further risk of untimely illumination, he knew there would be no more interruptions. “Ready to cum for me Ginny Weasely?”

Ron quickly shucked his clothes and brazenly rolled Hermione over and spread her legs apart. Letting his weight add to his force he allowed his pole to plunge into her warm folds one more time, this time ignoring the sound of the bed completely. Imagining the glistening coat of pussy juice on the shaft he adjusted his angle for more friction and quickly repeating the motion.

“Oh Ron,” Hermione yelped as the feeling between her legs overtook her. “Oh Merlin, you’re really fucking me! You’re fucking me so hard and so good and with our best friend and your little sister in the same room to hear us!” Hermione let the words wash over Ron and she moaned out again to the darkness of the room.

Ginny heard her moan and, lost in a blaze of lust listening to her brother only feet away, pushed Harry aside and crawled on top. She felt his hands immediately cup her ass. Quickly reaching down to grab his dick and position the cockhead at her slick opening, she wasted no time in letting her body impale its length inside. Now grinding her hips, she fucked with lustful abandon. The bed made an enormous amount of noise as the mattress sagged and rebounded with every blow, as she energetically bounced up and down.

The aged springs of Harry's bed sang in his ears and somewhere in the recesses of his mind, Ron still felt somewhat reticent about the situation. All those years of sheltered upbringing by his mother as the youngest son she didn’t want to let go of had certainly left a mark. In the dark, however, he felt protected and instead tried to match his Harry’s pace and synchronize the tell-tale screeching. 

“Oh, yeah, give it to me, Ron,” Hermione encouraged as she grabbed a handful of his sweaty flesh pulling him into her at full force. Maneuvering her longer fingers, she also reached out again to stimulate his ass, “can you hear how Harry is giving your sister a good fucking too?”

“Fuck, yeah,” he said, answering to the feeling of Hermione’s probing finger and also imagining Harry’s dick in his sister. He could vividly image what was going on in the other bed. The way his cock was on fire inside of Hermione, he could hardly begrudge Harry his desire to pound a tight pussy of his own, even if it was his sister’s. With that thought he redoubled his efforts with Hermione, pinning her hands above her head and lowering his mouth to ravage her tits as he continued to pound into her.

Harry’s balls slapped hard against Ginny’s ass as he arched his back, lifting them both off the bed, and jabbing his hips forward. “He’s actually fucking Hermione! Hard!” Harry spat. “This is so fucking hot, Gin!”

“I feel so nasty that my brother is doing it with Hermione just over there in the other bed,” Ginny admitted to Harry. “He’s actually got his cock shoved up her tight pussy right now!”

“And I feel so nasty giving it to his little sister so hard he can hear my balls slap against her tight ass.” Harry said, driving in harder for effect. “And speaking of your ass, how does this feel? Harry asked, letting the fingers on one hand push between her butt cheeks, feeling them flex each time she ground down to meet his thrusts.

"Ah fuck," Ginny growled. “Now I feel so fucking dirty as well. I’m so fucking lucky to have your cock inside my pussy and now your fingers sliding all over my little asshole,” she squealed. 

His own sister was listening to him pound Hermione, but Ron was now beyond caring about anything but the pressure building in his balls. There was nothing more to be gained in going slow and so he finally proceeded to push harder and deeper into Hermione’s hole, causing her to grunt out again loudly into the room. “Unh! Oh Yeah…Shit….”

The sound of Ron’s body slapping down against Hermione’s filled the room along with their respective moans of pleasure. "Fuck, 'Mione you feel so good!" Ron moaned, while part of his mind though about what he would see if the lights had been on.

Caught up in the rising tide of pleasurable groans emanating from her brother’s bed, Ginny became further energized with lust and heat. "Shit, it's fucking hot, in here, she said, throwing off the heavy top blanket. This left the remaining thin sheet clinging to her sweaty body as she ground down against Harry, making sure to announce the pleasure she was feeling, “Unhh, yes, fuck!”. She could clearly picture the scene Ron’s eyes would feast on if the light were to come on now.

Hermione heard the blanket hit the floor and immediately thought it was a great idea. “It is hot in here isn't it?” However, instead of grabbing only the heavy top blanket, she decided to throw the entire mess of linen to the floor, opening their bodies to the night air. “Now there’s nothing between your fuckin' hairy ass and your sister just over there,” she whispered into his ear.

Ron realized how little the covers had concealed anyway now that it was clear that the two pairs were fucking like the sex-starved teens they were. He seemed more freed than concerned and barely altered his rhythm as he lifted his body before slamming forward again.

Taking note of the other couple’s blanket hitting the floor, Ginny gave in to her exhibitionist fantasies. “I want to taste your cock, Harry” Ginny announced. “I want to suck on our juices and run my tongue all over your sweaty balls.”

Harry was getting close and had no complains about continuing to fuck Ginny’s pussy, but also sensed the desire in her words. He quickly helped turn her body around. His dick was hardly free an instant before he moaned out loudly as Ginny’s mouth engulfed the head. “Oh, fuck,” he moaned into Ginny’s ass as it descended over his face.

Ginny worked quickly, gobbling up the juices coating Harry’s long shaft. She mewed contentedly as she savored the taste of her own pussy juice as Harry lapped his tongue hungrily along her slit and ass crack. She also made sure her sucking resounded loudly as she bobbed up and down. Mumbling and moaning as she alternated between engulfing as much of Harry's veiny cock as she could and letting it pop free of her lips with a distinctive sound, she realized she was putting on a show as much for her brother as she was for Harry. 

“Oh, fuck, Ron,” Hermione whispered into his ear, “Do you hear that!? Can you hear your sister? She’s going down on his dick with all her fresh pussy juice on in.” Not a small part of her wished it was her mouth on Harry’s dick right now…. “Listen to him moan as Ginny sucks him off! He must be ready to cum in her mouth….and he’s probably got his face between her legs and is reaming her clit with his tongue!”

Ron had had no difficulty in figuring out what his sister was doing, however this last morsel of lewd commentary nearly put Ron over the edge. “I can’t take anymore, Hermione,” he announced, dripping sweat onto her chest, and then burying his head between her undulating tits. “I’m going to cum! I want to cum inside you,” he moaned reaching both arms beyond her head to support his thrusting body.

“We didn’t have time to cast a charm or anything….I can’t even reach my wand,” Hermione responded immediately, flinging out her hand for the wand that was out of her reach. Then as she inhaled a musky smell of pure sex she looked to see Ron’s armpits just next to her face. A part of her mind desperately wanted to feel Ron hot jet of jism shoot deep inside her, spell or not. She tried to fight with this feeling with reason, all the while her senses were being assaulted with pure lust and desire. Taking another deep breath through her nose sent her head swimming beyond all sense. 

Ron couldn’t stop pounding, feeling the need to drive the head of his cock ever deeper inside Hermione’s opening, he felt the rush of blood in his ear. Hermione, for her part, could only moan in approval as he sank into her again and again. “I know, ummm, but I just can’t pull out of you. I want to cum with my dick still inside you,” he repeated. “It feels so fucking good, I don’t want it to end…”

Above the urgent grunts coming from Ron on top of her, Hermione clearly heard Ginny’s desperate voice from across the room: “I’M CUMING, Harry! Suck my fucking clit and shoot your load in my fucking mouth!”

Feeling her body go rigid and her brain awash in an orgasmic high, Hermione grabbed the red hair on Ron’s head, pulling his face to hers, “Cum now! Cum inside my pussy,” she growled in a deep tone. “Slam that fucking cock in and shoot it as deep as you can into my fucking pussy!”

Ron’s ball sack had already stopped slapping against Hermione as it drew up in anticipation of his orgasm. He had hardly given a thought to what he might do if Hermione had not told him it was okay to cum inside her, but now that she had.... he tensed every muscle in his body, pushing his cock into her as far as it would go. 

Thick wads of cum exploded into Ginny’s mouth as she sucked Harry’s cock for all it was worth between her own screams of pleasure. As she swallowed the first gulp her body trembled with its own intense orgasm.

“Oh Fuck!” cried out Hermione for everyone to hear, as the first hot blast from the head of Ron’s pole shot deeply into her cunt heightening her own earth-shattering orgasm. “Oh shit, I’m fucking cumming all over your fucking cock!”

Ron stopped pumping in and out and instead forced his shaft as deeply as possible into Hermione’s tunnel. He felt as her pussy clamped down on his cock. He could distinctly feel how the channel at the base of his cock carrying his thick seed was being squeezed and milked by Hermione’s convulsing pussy.

Harry registered Hermione’s voice even as Ginny ground her snatch down on his face. His muscles clenched, and his toes pointed as he felt a viscous stream of spunk fill Ginny’s eager mouth. The red-head was cumming too, as he felt her opening pulse around his invading tongue. He quickly applied more pressure to her clit, intensifying and prolonging her euphoric ride as she bucked down on his head.

Hermione looked over and could clearly see Harry illuminated in a dim red halo. She imagined she saw the same glow the other night, but dismissed it and an illusion. Now there was no doubt as she could clearly see Harry's body writhing in pleasure and Ginny devouring his cock from on top. Then, just as her own orgasm was subsiding, so too the glow vanished from across the room. 

After several minutes, Ginny’s breathing returned to normal and she gathered the covers from the base of the bed and curled up next to Harry, who was already drifting off to sleep. “I think that I’ll be able to sleep now,” she whispered in a half-yawn.

“Mmmaw, me too,” muttered Harry, barely gathering enough force to plant a final kiss on Ginny’s skin.

“But what about tomorrow?” Ginny asked, seemingly concerned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you tomorrow as well….” Harry responded.

“Harry!”

“Okay, I won’t fuck you tomorrow….”

“I suppose I like the first answer better,” she said, giving into the fact that Harry was well beyond worrying about consequences tonight. “Good night.”

Ron carefully recovered the blanket, and lay back in the bed, allowing the mattress to squeak on final time. In the strange silence he also wondered what the next morning would bring.

Hermione, sensing his feelings offered, “so you’re thinking how good that was, aren't you?”

“Well, actually I…” Ron started, but fell right into her trap.

“You didn’t think it was good?!” Hermione feigned surprise, smiling in the darkness.

“Of course it was great,” agreed Ron, “I just can’t believe….”

“I can’t believe we escaped Lord Voldemort just yesterday,” Hermione stated stoically, then softening her tone, “the rest can wait until morning.”

Ron was already feeling sleep overtake him and his worries. Tonight, Hermione did have a way of putting things in perspective. “I guess you’re right, good night ‘Mione.”

“Good night, Ron,” she said snuggling into his body and wondering herself what the morning would bring.


End file.
